Frente a ti
by WarriorQueenFC
Summary: En una realidad en la que Ranma y Akane son adultos, las ofensas no siempre se resuelven con los puños y los amigos y enemigos no son lo que parecen, en medio de la ambición, la traición, el dolor y el peligro ¿podrá sobrevivir su amor?
1. Opening

**SIMBOLOGÍA:**

_*Letra/Música de la canción*_

**Créditos**

Narración

**WarriorQueenFC**

**Presenta: **

_*Notas de una guitarra...*_

Aparece un tono azul profundo, el sol se adivina en ocaso o amanecer, por los reflejos que se escapan en el cristal del lente; la escena se desplaza hacia abajo mostrando una panorámica de la ciudad, la silueta de la torre de Tokyo se distingue al fondo, tan pequeña como todos los demás edificios, atravesando la imagen un grupo de nubes teñidas en tonos marrón, púrpura y dorado destellan en medio, dividiendo el cielo y la tierra. Mitad arriba, mitad abajo.

La imagen se mueve, como vista desde un helicóptero, acercándose poco a poco hasta que pueden verse con claridad calles, casas, automóviles circulando por las avenidas. Sigue bajando hasta enfocar el helipuerto de un edificio, un destello aparece, provocado por el reflejo del sol en los cristales color plomo que cubren por completo la fachada de la construcción de seis niveles.

**Un fanfic de Ranma 1/2**

Mientras la escena sigue girando y acercándose levemente, el destello desaparece dejando al descubierto un par de Kanjis que forman la palabra 'Saotome', situados en el filo superior del edificio. La toma aérea continua, 'leyendo' de derecha a izquierda mientras rodea por completo el edificio permitiendo apreciar las tuberías del calefactor central, un par de enormes tragaluces situados en la mitad trasera y un acceso.

La toma se enfoca por un momento en el blanquecino concreto del helipuerto; la perspectiva cambia mostrando de cerca la barda de cincuenta centímetros que rodea los tragaluces, enfocando un poco más allá de éstos, hacia una especie de pileta, situada cerca de las estructuras metálicas que sostienen los Kanjis. La imagen avanza lentamente recorriendo el borde de la barda y descubriendo un grupo de tubos con recubrimiento color negro en otro de los lados de la pileta. Pronto llega hasta ahí y dobla en el mismo sentido de la tubería visualizando el perfil metálico de los Kanji y, nuevamente se mueve registrando más tubos ensamblados, y el inicio de una escalera de fierro, un escalón, y otro más...

**Frente a ti**

_*¿Qué?*_

Un zapato masculino, minuciosamente pulido, aparece en el siguiente escalón, la escena revela un pantalón en color gris oscuro, sigue subiendo y muestra una corbata de seda en el mismo tono reposando sobre una camisa blanca y el saco que complementa el pantalón.

_*Ahora ¿cómo estás?*_

La toma se centra en el torso y se aleja para enfocar completamente al hombre sentado en la escalera. Ranma aparece, mucho más maduro y desarrollado; Está sentado sobre el quinto peldaño de la escalera, apoyando el brazo sobre la rodilla, sujetando el pasamanos tubular con la otra mano.

_*Plantada por tu historia acabada*_

Voltea bruscamente hacia un lado lo cual permite apreciar su perfil; su cabello está atado en una coleta, la toma baja por su flanco izquierdo dándole prioridad a la parte de los peldaños que se encuentra vacía. La perspectiva cambia y ahora lo vemos de frente, su mirada está llena de determinación.

**Ranma Saotome **

_*Y de frente a ti*_

La escena empieza a moverse nuevamente dejándole ahí para registrar el helipuerto; en la esquina opuesta se distingue una silueta; un close up apresurado la enfoca de espaldas, sus largos cabellos son movidos por la brisa,

_*La enorme cuesta arriba*_

La toma baja para mostrar las redondeadas puntas de su calzado forrado en raso y empieza a avanzar en espiral mostrando las piernas cubiertas por gasa negra, y luego el borde de una túnica en el mismo color complementada con ribetes blancos, asciende mostrando un botón, un brazo, parte de la espalda, el hombro, la nuca, la barbilla, una nariz respingada y unos ojos café a los que el sol poniente arranca destellos miel.

_*Te sientes algo sola*_

Akane mira el horizonte entrecerrando los ojos, su expresión es de profunda añoranza. Se encuentra parada sobre el borde de la baranda de protección, al filo del precipicio.

**Akane Tendo **

_*Sin nadie que se siente a escucharte*_

El enfoque muestra la parte superior de la baranda de protección y avanza sin modificarse hasta otra esquina, de ahí baja por la unión de los dos bloques de la baranda y continúa en el suelo. Pronto aparece la línea de pintura acrílica que marca los límites del helipuerto; la línea avanza, zigzagueando, hasta entroncar con otra. El suelo está limpio por un momento, y enseguida surge otra raya en color negro.

_*Que comprenda tu situación*_

Una zapatilla en tono blanco se posa sobre la línea; la perspectiva cambia abruptamente y asciende para mostrar a Kodachi, vestida en traje ejecutivo color blanco; de pie, justo en el centro de la marca negra en forma de "H". Ella sonríe con cierta crueldad y mira primero hacia su izquierda, donde se encuentra Akane; luego su expresión se modifica y esgrime una mirada intensa, hambrienta, en dirección a Ranma.

**Kodachi Kuno **

La toma sigue ascendiendo hasta mostrar el helipuerto al completo. Luego se amplifica abarcando los alrededores del edificio, parte de la ciudad; sigue subiendo hasta que solo se distingue un manchón de puntos blancos...

**Frente a ti **

_*No*_

Que se transforma en la piel color champagne que tapiza el lujoso interior de un jet privado; aparece una azafata llevando una charola y sobre ésta una fuente con hielos, un vaso lleno de jugo, una copa de champagne y otro vaso con Whisky.

_*Te debes de rendir*_

La mano de un hombre, adornada por un reloj de oro, se extiende y aferra la copa de champagne, la toma se desliza por su brazo al tiempo que se expande hasta revelar su identidad, el fondo tras el personaje se ilumina.

**Ryoga Hibiki **

_*Y sigue siendo tú*_

Una mano femenina toma la pinza de los hielos y sirve tres cubos en el vaso con Whisky. Está vendada de la muñeca, y en la longitud de su brazo se aprecian pequeñas cicatrices.

_*Persigue tu destino*_

El vaso cae, derramando su contenido, cada gota despide destellos iridiscentes que se multiplican hasta inundarlo todo.

**Nabiki Tendo **

_*Pues todo ese dolor que está dentro*_

Otra mano, mucho más delicada, toma el vaso con jugo de naranja y lo eleva hasta sacarlo de cuadro. La trayectoria del vaso continúa hasta que otra mano aferra la primera con ansiedad; es una mano vendada de la muñeca.

_*Nunca debe interferir en tu camino*_

La vista se amplía revelando a Nabiki, vestida en crema y a Akari, con un atuendo en ocre; La toma gira mostrándolas a ambas y parte del interior del Jet y se detiene en la entrada, donde la luz exterior desvanece por un momento las demás imágenes.

**Akari Unryuu **

_*Descubrirás así*_

El sol resplandece en el cielo. Cuando la luz se normaliza su reflejo puede verse en el parabrisas de un automóvil deportivo negro circulando por una avenida de seis carriles.

_*Que tu historia y cada minuto*_

No tarda en dar vuelta a la izquierda y nuevamente a la derecha por calles mucho más estrechas y humildes, hasta que se estaciona frente a una casa con ornamentos tradicionales chinos y un gran aparador que muestra varios kimonos. En el interior del auto el reloj de cristal líquido parpadea; la luz pega de lleno sobre el llavero metálico que pende a un lado del volante forrado en piel. Las llaves son retiradas por una mano protegida con un guante negro.

_*Pertenece tan sólo a ti*_

La portezuela se abre, abarcando todo el cuadro. Una bota militar pega sobre el pavimento, que ha sido enfocado tratando de rodear la portezuela. La imagen es desestabilizada y luego se hace borrosa. Conforme el enfoque se recupera pueden distinguirse unas piernas masculinas, enfundadas en un pantalón negro de lino; luego se ve una montaña de regalos que ocultan su torso y rostro. Alguien abre la puerta de la casa y él entra.

**y **

**Mu Tsu **

**con los primeros actores:**

_*Más*_

Una anciana, ataviada con vestuario característico de los campesinos chinos, le da un bastonazo haciendo que suelte los regalos, que quedan desparramados sobre la alfombra, revelando un rostro de ojos intensamente azules y cejas espesas. Los dos sonríen y se abrazan.

**Khu Lon **

_*Si te has quedado tú*_

Una mujer, con el pelo recogido en la nuca, y vestida con un yukata en tonos azules sale de otra puerta en el fondo y , sonriendo, empieza a recoger los paquetes del suelo.

**Nodoka Saotome **

_*Navegando sin razones*_

La mujer trata de incorporarse cargando los regalos y, en ese momento, alguien se lo retira de las manos y le ofrece apoyo. Es un señor de largos cabellos negros y bigote, que viste un atuendo japonés.

**Soun Tendo **

_*En el mar de tus 'porqué'*_

La escena abandona a la pareja para desplazarse hasta la pared, donde se encuentra adherido un teléfono; continúa hacia arriba hasta posarse sobre la lámpara de cristal. La luz que despide cada fragmento es sustituida gradualmente por los reflejos de las olas en el mar abierto.

**Shoga Unryuu **

La imagen del puerto de Tokyo surge lentamente conforme el mar queda atrás. Se observa una multitud de barcos y algunos yates que dejan estelas de blanca espuma en el canal que lleva a los muelles interiores de la bahía artificial.

**Actuaciones por orden de aparición:**

_*Mira en ti*_

Un yate se aproxima en sentido contrario, conducido por un individuo en traje de baño. Los firmes músculos de sus brazos resaltan con cada giro del timón; la embarcación da una vuelta en 'U' a alta velocidad, empapándolo todo, solo puede verse la espuma.

**Tatewaki Kuno**

_*Escucha el silencio*_

Un chorro de agua corriente acaba con la espuma y descubre la superficie de un platón que está dentro del fregadero. Un gracioso dedo se desliza verticalmente sobre la cerámica y brilla una sonrisa sobre la superficie. La joven de largos cabellos morados lanza un guiño a su reflejo, feliz y tierna.

**Xian Pu**

_*Tu corazón te soplará las palabras*_

Un lápiz corre verticalmente sobre una hoja cuadriculada, llena de números y kanjis. Una mano en extremo delgada y huesuda da vuelta a la hoja.

**Hikaru Gosunkugi **

La punta de un bolígrafo brillante y estilizado traza el contorno de un corazón sobre un papel tachonado de kanjis.

**Ukyo Kuonji **

_*Mira dentro de ti misma y entonces*_

El enfoque se sitúa sobre uno de los kanjis, que es rayoneado impacientemente. De ahí sigue otro que se encuentra más abajo y, por último, se observa un derrame de tinta avanzando hasta empapar la hoja y desvanecer la escena, tiñéndolo todo de negro.

**Satori **

**Sasuke **

**Hinako Hinomiya **

_*Prueba si alcanzas*_

Lo negro se aleja hasta adquirir la forma de una pistola; poco a poco se revela la mano que la sostiene, sigue el brazo, enfocando a la vez el torso de un hombre que utiliza chaqueta de cuero color marrón, hasta que su figura completa queda al descubierto. Él voltea repentinamente hacia un lado, por un momento sus oscuros ojos llenan la toma y luego gira disparando hacia el frente.

**Pantimedias Taro **

_*Donde te lleva tu alma*_

Se escucha un estruendo y una explosión incendia todo.

**Happosai **

El fuego se aleja un poco dando paso a un cuadro siniestro: hay un enorme incendio en un lugar cercano al mar; puede distinguirse en medio de las llamas la enorme estructura de una grúa para trasladar contenedores. Un poco más lejos se distingue un numeroso grupo de personas, algunas de ellas en movimiento.

**Actuaciones por orden alfabético: **

_*Es*_

Mu Tsu camina con rapidez, mirando de vez en cuando hacia el fuego mientras habla por un teléfono celular. Su expresión es ansiosa y furiosa a un tiempo. Lleva una mano a su nuca en un gesto que denota tensión.

**Picolette Chardin II **

_*Difícil decidirse*_

Un jeep se abre paso entre la multitud a velocidad considerable, frena bruscamente y puede verse a Akari descender de él y correr hacia las llamas mientras grita desesperada.

**Sentaro Daimonji **

_*Que es lo correcto*_

Ranma consigue detenerla, forcejean unos momentos hasta que ella desiste y se echa a llorar en sus brazos.

**Konatsu **

**Mariko Konjo **

_*Que debe hacerse*_

Mientras sujeta a Akari, Ranma alcanza a distinguir que una persona se encuentra atrapada en la cabina de operaciones de la grúa

**Kuno **

**Tsubasa Kurenai **

_*Si se tiene la cabeza en otra parte*_

La enorme estructura de acero cae lentamente hacia el lado del muelle incendiando varios contenedores. El incendio se recrudece haciendo resplandecer todo..

**Saffron **

**Madame Saint-Paul **

*Tu orgullo que te atrapa*

El sol destella sobre las esposas que un oficial coloca en las muñecas de Tatewaki. Este permanece con la mirada baja, aunque su porte se conserva erguido, altivo.

**Mikado Sanzenin **

**Shinnosuke **

_*Las noches que el dolor te destapa*_

Están conduciendo a Tatewaki a una patrulla cuando Mu Tsu dispara contra él.

**Asuza Shiratori **

**Y el niño: Yotaro **

_*Todo tu miedo a equivocarte*_

Ranma observa las llamas, impasible.

**Actuación especial de: **

_*Si*_

El fuego deja de pertenecer al incendio y ahora chisporrotea alegremente entre los troncos de una chimenea.

_*Te vuelves a sentir*_

La toma se desplaza por la habitación, mostrando una biblioteca; aparece el escritorio y, sobre la pulida superficie se encuentra un marco de plata con la fotografía de una mujer, de largos cabellos castaños y ojos café, que sonríe feliz.

**Kasumi Tendo **

_*Persiguiendo las estrellas*_

El enfoque se desliza de la fotografía a una carta extendida sobre el escritorio, a un lado del marco; un vaso lleno de agua se ve, unos centímetros a la izquierda.

_*Nunca debes renunciar*_

Un hombre se sienta ante el escritorio, una sonrisa asoma a su rostro al contemplar el retrato; luego, aferra el vaso levantándolo mientras que, con la otra mano, toma la hoja de papel y, arrugándola, la lanza hacia la chimenea.

**y **

**Tofu Onno **

La chimenea vuelve a alejarse y ahora Akane abre la puerta, ingresando en la habitación.

_*Cree en ti*_

Se dirige a un librero y toma un volumen bastante grueso, empastado en piel, con ribetes dorados, y se dirige al escritorio.

_*Escucha el silencio*_

Abre el libro, extrae una hoja doblada en cuatro, bastante maltratada y la extiende.

_*Tu corazón te curará las heridas*_

Continúa leyendo la hoja por el reverso; la letra aparece más clara y, antes de que se pueda leer, una lágrima cae borrando las palabras...luego otra, y otra más.

_*Mira dentro de tí misma y entonces*_

Unas fuertes manos se posan sobre sus hombros, haciéndola voltear. Ranma está parado atrás de ella; sus miradas se encuentran y, por un interminable momento, no hacen nada más.

_*Prueba a volar donde el dolor no te siga*_

Ranma la atrae hacia él con rudeza, aferrándola de la cintura; las manos de ella quedan atrapadas entre sus cuerpos. No han dejado de mirarse.

_*No te engañarás*_

Lentamente Ranma baja la cabeza y sus labios encuentran los de Akane.

_*Si escuchas atenta*_

Ella logra zafarse de su abrazo y le da una bofetada mirándole furiosa.

_*Abre los brazos y es posible que toques*_

Ranma vuelve a abrazarla, impidiéndole escapar, y le da un beso apasionado. Akane trata de liberarse; pero él continúa besándola y, pronto consigue la respuesta que desea.

_*Cada mano, cada sueño que quieras tener*_

La habitación comienza a girar mientras ellos continúan abrazados, prodigándose sonrisas y pequeños besos en el rostro. Akane tiene las manos por detrás del cuello de Ranma y éste le toma una mano besándola con reverencia, sin dejar de mirarla. el enfoque se detiene enmarcándolos contra una ventana por la que entra luz solar en abundancia; haciendo refulgir los blancos cortinajes

_*Cada uno de nosotros te espera*_

De improviso los rayos de luz son desviados por una sombra; conforme la visibilidad se ajusta comienza a aparecer la imagen de Kodachi, atrás de ellos, muy junto a la ventana.

_*Con su corazón*_

Ella les da la espalda y extiende las manos para cerrar la ventana. Por un momento sólo hay oscuridad.

Una misteriosa ráfaga de aire sacude las cortinas dejando entrever la luz lunar, los rayos salpican de plata las sábanas de seda trazando contornos misteriosos, descubriendo apenas porciones de piel que brilla debido a la humedad de la transpiración...

Reflejos fugaces de:

Las manos de Akane descendiendo lentamente por la espalda de Ranma...

Los labios de Ranma recorriendo la garganta de Akane bajando más y más...

Un relámpago ilumina los cuerpos entrelazados de ambos...

**Inspirado en **

'**Amor Real' **

_*Cada vez que dudas y que no sabes*_

Akane desliza una puerta y descubre a Ranma y Kodachi besándose; algo cae de sus manos cuando sale corriendo.

_*Prueba a escucharle*_

Ranma aparta a Kodachi con brusquedad y mira hacia el escritorio al tiempo que da un manotazo para derribar lo que se encuentra sobre él.

_*Tu corazón sí que sabe*_

La fotografía de boda de Ranma y Akane yace sobre la alfombra, entre pedazos de cristal; más allá, cerca de la puerta, se encuentra tirado un sobre.

Las líneas que marcan los carriles en la autopista avanzan velozmente. Al igual que giran los rines de las llantas del automóvil.

Akane conduce, se ve el semáforo en rojo, la llanta delantera frenar en seco, la torreta de una ambulancia y la parpadeante luz de un monitor de signos vitales.

_*Tú...*_

El jet privado corre por la pista del aeropuerto, pasando a toda velocidad frente a un gran ventanal; conforme se aleja empieza a cobrar altura hasta que se pierde entre las nubes.

**Tema: **

'**Escucha a tu corazón' **

**Laura Paussini **

_*Tu prueba a escucharle...*_

Un helicóptero gris despega desde el helipuerto. Elevándose más y más; da una vuelta y se aleja. El edificio con el nombre de 'Saotome'aparece en pleno, luego hay otra toma más lejana; poco a poco se hace más pequeño.

_*Tu corazón sí que sabe...*_

La torre de Tokyo se aproxima más y más hasta ocupar toda la visibilidad; la imagen avanza bordeándola, mostrando todo el paisaje de la ciudad que rodea la estructura.

_*Tu corazón sí que sabe...*_

La imagen se desvanece poco a poco hasta que todo queda blanco y brillante.

**dedicado a:**

**Sally... **

_"Amor Real"_. Telenovela

© Televisa MMIII

_"Escucha a tu corazón"_. Interpretado por Laura Pausinni.

© Laura Pausinni y disquera respectiva.


	2. Dos

_El murmullo de las conversaciones dentro del reducido espacio de la cabina del tren le había provocado jaqueca. A su lado, un extranjero escribía con furiosa rapidez, aporreando sin misericordia el teclado de su ordenador portátil. Resignada a conservar la molestia hasta la llegada, miró por la ventanilla: la espesa vegetación comenzaba a dar paso a la urbanización característica de los suburbios y pronto la sacudida propia del cambio de velocidad se dejó sentir. El altavoz comenzó a sonar con las indicaciones necesarias para quienes requirieran trasbordar o descender. Tokyo al fin, se dijo con alivio. No resistía más el opresivo ambiente del vagón. Detestaba los viajes._

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─¡Papá! ¡He vuelto! ─Akane canturreó feliz mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Soun Tendo. Después de casi cuatro años de vivir en Okinawa mientras terminaba de estudiar la universidad, regresaba a su hogar.

─¡Akane! ¡Hija mía! ─el hombre abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a esa joven mujer que le era tan querida; las otras dos hijas decían que era su consentida, pero cierto era que tenía debilidad por ella─. ¿Cómo te fue? ─preguntó ansioso─. ¿No tuviste problemas en el tren? ¿El ferry no se retrasó?

─¡Papá! ─dijo la joven en un tono fingido de horror, que era el que ponía cuando el señor iba a iniciar uno de sus acostumbrados sermones sobre los peligros del mundo─. ¡No soy una niña que no pueda cuidarse sola! Lo sabes ─colocó las manos en sus caderas en una franca actitud de reto─. ¡Así que deja eso!

─Claro, claro ─dijo el Señor Tendo fingiendo susto ante la amenazante actitud de su hija, bien sabía que era broma.

─Ya quiero llegar a casa ─Akane levantó su equipaje sin esfuerzo evidente, demostrando su excelente forma física y se encaminó, junto con su padre, a la parada de los coches de alquiler─. ¿Qué hay con mis hermanas? ¿Porqué no vinieron?

─Bueno, Kasumi está muy ocupada con eso de organizar la boda, y Nabiki está en una entrevista de trabajo. Ya la conoces: es con... ─el hombre hizo una pausa intencionada, invitándola a continuar la frase.

─La mejor empresa de Tokyo y los alrededores ─completó Akane mientras levantaba el pulgar en señal de triunfo y guiñaba un ojo al mismo tiempo que colocaba la otra mano en su cintura, en franca imitación al gesto patentado de su hermana . Desde su más tierna edad, Nabiki había perfeccionado esa pose, inspirada en el gesto emblemático de una estrella de la televisión asiática.

─Así es ─suspiró Soun.

─Por cierto ─Akane recordó algo importante; de hecho, la razón del adelanto de su viaje desde Okinawa─. ¿Cuándo será la boda?

─Esperamos que en un mes ─la satisfacción de su padre flotó hacia ella con las palabras.

─¿Esperan? ¿Aún no fijan fecha?

─No es eso, sino que Ranma tuvo algunos compromisos inesperados y también faltan algunas remodelaciones en la propiedad. Quiero dejar todo listo antes.

─¡Papá! ─exclamó Akane escandalizada─. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que una construcción es más importante que el evento?

─Bueno; si no está todo listo ¿Cómo podremos hospedar a los invitados?

─Existen unas empresas que, por un módico precio, se encargan de todo; se llaman hoteles ─dijo en tono de broma. Sabía bien que su padre jamás consentiría en semejante medida, era alguien muy apegado a las tradiciones.

El turno de abordar taxi llegó, y pronto estuvieron camino a Nerima.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

Akane se olvidó de todo por contemplar el paisaje en el exterior; había nuevos edificios, nuevos negocios, el progreso económico de Nerima estaba a la alza; aunque también la satisfizo reconocer algunos lugares que había frecuentado desde pequeña. En eso, un edificio nuevo llamó su atención; la fachada era por completo de cristal, y debía tener por lo menos seis niveles yuxapuestos en orden decreciente semejando una escalera. Detrás del mismo se encontraba una torre de por lo menos quince pisos de altura, podía verse claramente que se trataba de una combinación arquitectónica atrevida ya que la forma de la construcción semejaba una especie de flama, y la ilusión se acentuaba debido al brillo de los rayos del sol sobre la cubierta metálica de los últimos niveles. Justo en la parte superior pudo leer los Kanjis que identificaban lo que, a todas luces, era una empresa próspera además de vanguardista.

─¿Saotome? ¿No es el apellido del...?

─Prometido de Kasumi ─asintió Soun─. El edificio más pequeño es el dojo principal; la parte de atrás, que tiene entrada por la otra avenida, alberga las oficinas de la corporación Saotome, Ranma es presidente desde hace cuatro años y ha estado viajando mucho, pero con la boda ha decidido establecerse definitivamente aquí. El penthouse es ahora su domicilio fijo y pronto lo será también de tu hermana ─explicó en tono complacido─. Espera a que veas la pecera que acaba de instalar, abarca toda una pared.

─¡Papá! No sabía que te gustaran los peces ─dijo Akane sorprendida por el tema; aunque más por lo relativo a su futuro pariente político. No entendía aún la prisa de su hermana por contraer matrimonio; y mucho menos su elección de marido.

─En realidad no me gustan ─respondió su padre, felizmente ajeno a sus reflexiones─. ¡Pero tienes que ver esa pecera! ¡Podrías tener sushi fresco todo un año en tu mesa! ─dijo Soun de buen humor, haciendo reír a Akane.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─Señor Saotome ¿Podría firmar estos documentos antes de irse? ─una mano femenina se interpuso en el campo visual de Ranma, quien se encontraba evaluando los estados financieros de la fusión de la corporación Saotome en Korea con Wang Enterprises─. Y le recuerdo que se comprometió a asistir a esa cena de caridad en Nikkô a las ocho de la noche ─la mano volvió a aparecer para tenderle un bolígrafo, el cual tomó para comenzar a firmar─. Debe recoger a su prometida a más tardar a las cuatro en el lugar acostumbrado ─esa última indicación lo hizo sonreír; a menudo pensaba que Kodachi era la persona más fría de todo el universo. Hacía mucho tiempo que había desistido en su esfuerzo por convencerla de que le tuteara; en verdad detestaba ese trato excesivamente formal que ella le dispensaba. Y luego estaba esa, su muy peculiar forma de explicar las cosas, enredándolas hasta lo imposible: ¿Porqué no podía decir simplemente: tiene un compromiso en Nikkô, con la señorita Kasumi?

─Gracias miss Kuno, puedes retirarte; después de todo, es tu día libre. Una vez más me disculpo por haberte llamado, y te aseguro que habrá un bono extra para ti el próximo mes.

─Gracias, Señor Saotome ─la mujer hizo una reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta, y lo dejó solo.

Solo.

Como siempre había estado.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

¡Kyaaa!

El grito de combate resonó en la amplia habitación, proferido al unísono por un grupo de estudiantes ataviados con inmaculados gi color amarillo

─¡Más fuerte! ─ordenó con voz firme un hombre vestido con un gi color negro. Sobre la manga izquierda de su atuendo se encontraban bordados los Kanjis del apellido Saotome, identificando el nombre del Arte que ahí se impartía.

─¡kyaaaa! ─corearon de nuevo los kohai, ejecutando con precisión cronométrica un gyaku tsuki.

─¡De nuevo! ─gritó el sensei, antes de avanzar hasta la salida.

─¿Cómo van Mu Tsu?

El aludido detuvo su camino para mirar a su superior, quien apareció de improviso en la puerta.

─Bastante bien; aunque creo que cuatro de ellos deberían ser dados de baja ─aventuró a manera de comentario.

─¿No tienen la habilidad?

─Señor Kuno ─el tono de respeto al responder era indudable, aunque se atisbaba cierta impaciencia en la voz de hombre─. No se trata de eso; en realidad... ─hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas─. Se trata de honor. No han comprendido lo que el verdadero camino implica. Temo que serán una deshonra para la escuela.

─Una apreciación subjetiva por completo, mi estimado sensei; sin embargo, espero que me mantenga al tanto ─con esa última orden, el hombre se alejó rumbo al ascensor, que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Lo más notorio de él era el bôkken que sostenía sobre su hombro izquierdo. Resultaba extraño ver a un ejecutivo con un arma de entrenamiento.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─Por favor miss Tendo, ¡No se mueva o la pincharé!

─Lo siento Xian Pu ─Kasumi sonrió como una manera de disculparse con la joven china que era bisnieta y ayudante de Khu Lon, la propietaria de la casa de modas donde encargara su vestido de novia. Pero, la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

─¿Sucede algo miss Tendo? ─preguntó Xian Pu abandonando su tarea de ajustar el vestido; había notado que, conforme pasaban los días, la futura novia estaba más y más triste.

─No es nada Xian Pu; supongo que estoy nerviosa por que se acerca la boda.

─¡Bisabuela decir eso pasar siempre!─cuando se emocionaba, la muchacha china olvidaba todas las normas del idioma y hablaba un japonés bastante difícil de entender─ ¡Y prometido guapísimo! ¡Tener suerte! ─dijo entre sonrisas, mientras se inclinaba para continuar con su labor.

─Así es ─susurró Kasumi con tristeza, contemplando su pálido reflejo en el espejo de pared ante al que se encontraba parada─. Tengo suerte...

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

Akane se maravilló de cuanto podían cambiar las cosas en un breve tiempo.

Estaba en su casa; pero de no ser porque Nabiki salió corriendo desde el interior, para darle un eufórico abrazo, habría pensado que su padre le estaba jugando una broma.

Todo estaba reluciente.

De la construcción original que formaba su hogar sólo quedaba la planta baja; porque le habían añadido otro piso. Y el dojo había sido expandido unos cuantos metros más en altura y superficie; tanto, que el pequeño cobertizo utilizado como almacén había desaparecido. Y luego estaba el patio entre la casa y el dojo, completamente cubierto de rocas trituradas de varios colores y texturas que dibujaban diseños misteriosos.

Siguiendo un impulso corrió hacia el jardín y su sorpresa fue mucho mayor; pues, justo al lado del pasillo de entrada, donde antes sólo se encontraban arbustos, ahora corría un pequeño riachuelo artificial, que al parecer se proveía del estanque. Hermosos matojos florales bordeaban ese río en miniatura, y cerca de la barda la vegetación se hacía más frondosa cayendo en una especie de cascada ante la cual se encontraba una acogedora banquita forjada en hierro.

La poza era la misma; sólo que las rocas ornamentales, aunque algo rústicas, habían desaparecido y el terreno ahora era más parejo, totalmente cubierto de roca triturada, al igual que el patio lateral. Algún dispositivo oculto en las profundidades del agua enviaba suaves olas recreando los oídos con el susurro del agua que chocaba con la pétrea superficie.

─¿Sorprendida? ─dijo Nabiki tras ella.

─¡Por supuesto! ¡Es magnífico! ─dijo. Y en verdad lo creía así. No concebía el que su padre hubiera accedido a la remodelación, después de todo, el patriarca no era un entusiasta del cambio─. ¿De quién fue la idea? ─inquirió, pensando que la responsabilidad de tanta belleza quizás se debiera a Nabiki. Sin embargo, no fue ella la que respondió.

─Mía ─dijo alguien desde la entrada. La voz era innegablemente masculina.

Akane giró, aún sonriendo, para ver al recién llegado y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Ante a ella estaba un desconocido que irradiaba un magnetismo muy peculiar.

Un hombre de hermosos ojos azul-grisáceos que la miraban con genuina sorpresa y una emoción que no se atrevió a definir.


	3. Tres

_El sutil oleaje que el mecanismo electrónico enviaba contra las piedras, era rítimco y perezoso; al contrario que el movimiento de su corazón, que latía con fuerza, amenazando con borrar su escasa cordura. Por un instante se sintió fuera del tiempo. No recordaba haber experimentado esa sensación desde aquel infortunado día en que despertara en la sala de observación, dentro de la barraca estéril del Campo Experimental Zona Cero, la base ultrasecreta del ejército japonés. Aspiró aire, intentando tranquilizarse. No era momento para un descontrol en su sistema que, bien sabía, le conduciría a un desastre seguro. Su cuerpo debía obedecerle, se dijo con rabia. Él no era su esclavo. ¡Jamás lo sería!._

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

Ranma sintió que perdía el piso.

Ahí, con la belleza de la poza remodelada del hogar de los Tendo como marco, se encontraba una misteriosa mujer; responsable, sin duda, de su inoportuna reacción, tan inexplicable como poco bienvenida.

¿Quién era ella?

─¿En serio? ─preguntó la desconocida; la genuina sonrisa que esbozara hacía unos instantes, había sido reemplazada por una mueca aprehensiva.

─¡Por supuesto! ─confirmó Soun Tendo con alegría─. Ranma ¡qué bueno que llegas! ─El hombre fue a su encuentro saludándolo con una reverencia profunda que le hizo recordar las normas de urbanidad─. Permíteme presentarte a mi hija menor: Akane.

─Encantado ─hizo una reverencia al par de la joven─. Saotome Ranma, a sus órdenes ─al incorporarse notó que las mejillas femeninas estaban levemente sonrojadas; y tuvo que contener el absurdo impulso de tocarlas con sus dedos para inundarse de su calidez.

─¡Pero no se queden ahí! ─exclamó Soun Tendo con su acostumbrado estilo exagerado─. ¡Pasen! ¡Akane, aún no has llevado tu equipaje al interior! ─se llevó la mano a la frente en un gesto dramático─. Pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Ni siquiera has visto la remodelación que le hicimos a las habitaciones!

─Yo se las mostraré papá, no te preocupes ─ofreció Nabiki con una sonrisa─. ¿Porqué no te quedas con Ranma en el salón mientras ayudo a Akane a instalarse? ─le palmeó el hombro a su padre en un ademán conciliador.

─Claro, claro ─repuso Soun ya más tranquilo, aunque burbujeaba de felicidad: su querida hija estaba en casa, y pronto Ranma sería su yerno. ¿Qué más podía pedir a la vida?

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─¿Y bien? ─preguntó Nabiki nada más llegaron a la habitación, que ahora sería de Akane.

─¿Bien, qué? ─preguntó esta, genuinamente intrigada. Se encontraba distraída, contemplando los detalles de la decoración en una de las paredes.

─¿Qué te pareció?

─Si tuviera que definirlo con una palabra diría: imponente ─respondió Akane, malinterpretando la pregunta a propósito.

─¡No me refiero a la remodelación; sino al prometido de nuestra hermana! ¿No crees que es magnífico?

─En realidad, creo que es imponente ─dijo Akane con indiferencia. haciendo que Nabiki torciera los ojos.

─¡Estás hecha de piedra hermanita!─gruñó Nabiki, con evidente frustración.

─Di lo que quieras, pero creo que soy la única mujer de la familia que tiene el buen sentido de no correr tras el primer par de pantalones que ve ─Akane se dirigió al armario para abrirlo y luego regresó para hacer lo mismo con la maleta y empezar a acomodar su ropa─. ¿Cómo rayos fue a terminar comprometida? ─exclamó moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad─. ¿No decía que prefería quedarse a atender a nuestro padre? De hecho, esa fue la razón por la que abandonó la universidad.

─Pues, ya ves ─Nabiki hizo una mueca mientras extendía una blusa que había sacado de la maleta sobre su cuerpo; luego, se dirigió al espejo─. Al parecer fue algo fortuito, ya que se conocieron en una recepción que ofreció la corporación Saotome a todos los maestros de Artes Marciales de Tokyo y...

─Sus alrededores ─la interrumpió Akane, arrebatándole la blusa para colgarla en el armario .

─Eso ─dijo Nabiki sin perder el estilo─. Parece que nuestra hermanita no es tan fría como tú y sucumbió a los numerosos encantos de ese increíble hombre. ¡Dios! ¡Ojalá yo hubiera acompañado a papá ese día!

─En fin. Espero que sea feliz ─concluyó Akane, su tono dejó claro a Nabiki que no deseaba continuar hablando del asunto.

─Yo también ─acordó Nabiki antes de dirigirse hacia el pasillo.

─¡Es sensei de Artes Marciales! ¿Qué demonios pasó con Kasumi? ─al cerrar la puerta tras ella, la mediana de las Tendo escuchó que, pese a su obvia intención de olvidar el tema, Akane continuaba con su misterio del día.

─Único heredero del Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu Saotome, uno de los estilos más prestigiados del país ¡Y es millonario! ─le aclaró, gritándole a través de la puerta cerrada, entornando los ojos con exasperación; cuando Akane se aferraba a una idea equivocada era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─Por favor! ─aún en el tono bajo, la urgencia era evidente─. ¡Piensa en lo que hablamos! ¡Te lo suplico Kasumi!

─No, Tofú, no puedo ─Kasumi estaba aterrada. Él había tenido el atrevimiento de citarla en el dojo ¡Justo bajo las narices de su padre! ¡Si los descubrían todo estaba perdido!

─¿Acaso no me amas? ─él tomó su rostro entre las manos con una ternura indescriptible. Sus ojos color miel despidieron reflejos dorados que, con solo verlos, provocaban que sus rodillas se debilitaran.

─Sabes que te amo ─ella intentó zafarse de su abrazo pero no lo consiguió; sintió sus labios, cálidos y suaves contra los suyos.

─Entonces...ven conmigo ─dijo contra su boca.

─¡No! ─exclamó desesperada, rompiendo la magia que los unía─. ¡Mi padre moriría de vergüenza! ¡No puedo hacerle eso!

─¿Estás dispuesta a destruir nuestras vidas por una tonta promesa de honor? ¿Eso es lo que me estás diciendo? ─él se apartó de ella mirándola con rabia .

─Tofú...

─Estaré esperándote ─susurró él antes de salir del dojo─. Sabes el lugar y la hora.

Kasumi se dejó caer sobre la recién pulida superficie y, por interminables momentos, dio rienda suelta a su dolor.

No tenía el valor para desafiar a su padre. Ni siquiera por el amor de su vida.

¡Maldita la hora en que Ranma Saotome se había fijado en ella!

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─¡Mu! ¡Por fin llegas! ─exclamó la joven con inmensa alegría, sus ojos soñadores contemplando con arrobamiento al recién llegado.

─¡Xian Pu! ¿Te hice esperar demasiado? preguntó él, aproximándose para darle un casto beso en la mejilla. Luego, se sentó a su lado en esa pintoresca banca del parque aledaño al barrio de inmigrantes.

─Por supuesto que no; lo que sucede es que la bisabuela me dejó salir antes.

─¿Y eso?

─Dice que cuando estoy pensando en verte ─la linda muchacha de cabellos púrpura bajó la mirada apenada─, no pongo atención en el trabajo. Y como tiene un pedido muy importante, prefiere hacer todo ella.

─¡Vaya! Tu bisabuela me sorprende; pensé que no le agradaba que salieras conmigo.

─No seas tontito; tan sólo porque te golpeó con el bastón el día que nos encontró...

─¡Lo había olvidado! ─el hombre se levantó repentinamente de la banca donde estaban sentados.

─¿Qué? ─ella lo miró, confundida, mientras enredaba un mechón de su largo cabello en su pequeño dedo.

─¡El Señor Saotome me ordenó que fuera al puerto, a supervisar la llegada de un cargamento importante! ─le dio un rápido beso en los labios y comenzó a caminar─. Lo siento; pero en verdad es urgente. Mejor nos vemos en la noche ¿si?

─Está bien. ¡Te esperaré! ─dijo la joven, mirándolo perderse entre la gente, mientras intentaba ocultar su desencanto.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─Ouch! ─se quejó la anciana que, sentada en el suelo, daba los últimos toques a un vistoso kimono de tonos escarlata. Al parecer el cansancio la había afectado en serio, porque no podía incorporarse. Había decidido trabajar en la recepción, dado que la sala de costura estaba ocupada con más diseños por terminar, y no quería desordenarlos.

─¿Puedo ayudarla? ─una mujer, vestida con un yukata en color azul, entró a la boutique.

─Se lo agradecería mucho ─la señora extendió la mano para tomar la de la mujer y pronto estuvo sobre sus pies.

─Debe estar muy cansada ─dijo la visitante con una sonrisa.

─Un poco. Cuando uno llega a esta edad todo cuesta el doble ¡Pero no hay que admitirlo ni en sueños! ─dijo en broma; luego le preguntó:

─¿Qué se le ofrecía?

─Bueno ─la mujer pareció vacilar─. Lo que pasa, es que estoy buscando trabajo.

─¿Trabajo?

─Sí. Pensé que tal vez podría necesitar alguien que se especializara en acabados.

─Vaya ─dijo la anciana un poco confundida, había observado el porte de la recién llegada y la calidad de su atuendo y no esperaba una petición así; sin embargo, reconoció─: Pues, sí necesito ayuda, sobre todo en esta temporada; pero en realidad no puedo pagar mucho. No han sido buenos tiempos y los pedidos escasean, sobre todo ahora que más extranjeros han llegado al barrio.

─No importa. Necesito el dinero ─la mujer bajó la cabeza apenada de reconocer algo tan prosaico─, porque acabo de llegar a la ciudad ─explicó.

─Bueno, si lo desea puede venir mañana ─hizo una reverencia y la nueva empleada también. Cuando la observaba alejarse tuvo un presentimiento y le habló─: ¡Oiga!

─¿Si? ─respondio la mujer, volviendo sobre sus pasos. La anciana pudo notar su tímido andar y supuso que, mujer refinada o no, era una provinciana y sin duda estaría atemorizada por la gran ciudad.

─¿Tiene donde quedarse? ─preguntó, sabiendo de antemano que la respuesta sería negativa. El sonrojo de la señora también fue un indicio inequívoco de la situación en que se encontraba.

─En realidad.. .─pareció como si tratara de pensar una excusa aceptable; sin embargo, la anciana fue más rápida.

─Tengo una habitación vacía; no es muy grande, pero hay un futón por ahí y algunas otras mantas. En realidad a mi bisnieta y a mí nos agradaría su compañía. En ocasiones nos aburrimos mucho las dos.

─Gracias...─la mujer se inclinó profundamente; evidentemente avergonzada por tener que aceptar su generosidad─. Muchas gracias.

─Por nada ─dijo la vieja con ternura─. Por cierto ─añadió─. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

─Nodoka ─repuso con voz queda.

─¿Así nada más?

─Senko, Nokoda ─de nuevo habló en un susurro.

─Mucho gusto, soy Khu Lon ─la anciana se inclinó de nuevo con cortesía─. Sígame. Le mostraré el cuarto; y creo que ya es hora de preparar la cena ─luego regresó por donde vino─. Espere un minuto; olvidé que mi bisnieta salió, así que debo cerrar.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

Ranma luchaba contra el aburrimiento.

Su futuro suegro era adicto al shougi; pero un pésimo contrincante. Estaba seguro de que no conocía más que los movimientos básicos.

Disimuladamente verificó la hora en su reloj de pulsera: faltaba un cuarto para las cuatro, hora en que debían partir hacia Nikkô ¿Dónde estaba Kasumi?

─¡Ya llegué! ─la voz de su prometida se escuchó desde la cocina─. ¡Papá! ¡Déjame contarte que... ─lo que iba a decir murió en sus labios al verlo. Por un momento, él tuvo la extraña sensación de que su mirada perdía el brillo y que su tez palidecía; pero hizo a un lado el absurdo pensamiento─. Buenas tardes─dijo la joven, inclinándose en una graciosa reverencia; luego ladeó un poco la cabeza para que la besara en la mejilla. Sintió su piel fría; demasiado, y tampoco dejó de notar sus ojos enrojecidos ¿Qué le sucedía?─. Lo siento... olvidé que debíamos irnos temprano.

─¿Te encuentras bien?

─Si, claro ─esbozó una sonrisa tenue y luego giró para dirigirse a las escaleras y prometió con su habitual calma─: Estaré lista en un momento.

─Jaque ─dijo Soun Tendo desde su lugar. Ranma se volvió, extrañado de que hubiera sucedido eso, y al ver el tablero comprendió todo: ¡Soun Tendo había hecho trampa!


	4. Cuatro

_El puerto de Tokyo era cada día un caos mayor, conforme las actividades comerciales se convertían en complejos procedimientos debido a los trámites internacionales; mismos que se incrementaban a pasos agigantados ante la creación de nuevos mercados allende la isla. Cada día, miles de toneladas de mercancía llegaban y partían, desde y hacia destinos tan dispares como Kobe, Hawaii o Burdeos. El gusto del escenario mundial por lo oriental era una bendición convertida en dinero constante y sonante: no yenes, sino dólares y euros. La clásica sonrisa nipona ahora era más amplia, pues Japón ya podía presumir de su importancia en el ámbito internacional y estaba, también, descubriendo los placeres que existían más allá de sus fronteras. A costa, por supuesto, de la organización portuaria._

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─¿Todo listo?

─Sí, señor ─el que contestó era un hombre como de sesenta años; de baja estatura, que se acentúo más aún cuando se inclinó para mostrar su respeto al líder; un individuo alto, de expresión solemne, que se distinguía por llevar un bôkken a la espalda. Éste permanecía a la espera de ver partir la comitiva que transportaría millones de piezas electrónicas hacia su nuevo destino.

Estaban en el puerto; en una zona de descarga y clasificación de contenedores reservada para la corporación Saotome. A plena luz del día, su actividad no era notoria, sino que compaginaba perfectamente con el ir y venir del resto de los empleados, quienes no les dedicaron una sola mirada dado que no tenían razón para hacerlo. Los muelles eran un espacio donde la coloquial frase 'juntos pero no revueltos' era ley.

─Váyanse ─ordenó.

La caravana se puso en marcha y pronto estuvieron lejos de las instalaciones.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

Mu Tsu descendió del automóvil, que había estacionado en el espacio reservado para el presidente de la compañía, y se dirigió a la administración. Una pequeña oficina con suficiente espacio para un escritorio, tres sillas, un librero y un archivero. Climatizada, eso sí.

─Buenas tardes ─saludó sin emoción, aparentando aburrimiento.

─¡Señor Tsu! ─el empleado siempre se mostraba demasiado ansioso al verlo, lo cual realmente le incomodaba; no creía ser tan intimidante─. No lo esperaba. Es extraño verlo por aquí a esta hora.

─El presidente me envió para supervisar el embarque que, según tengo entendido, llegó en la mañana, procedente de Holanda ─explicó secamente.

─¿De Holanda? ─el hombre registró la bitácora─. Extraña procedencia ¿No? ─pasó la hoja para continuar buscando. Mu Tsu se limitó a observarlo con calma mientras intentaba ignorar la sensación de que algo no andaba bien─. ¡Lo tengo! ─exclamó al fin─. Está en el área uno. Listo para partir

─¿Partir? ─ante su pregunta el empleado explicó:

─Así es ─dijo, reafirmando sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza─. Se trata de un par de contenedores con material frágil, clasificado como perecedero. Deben enviarse lo más pronto posible a un área de refrigeración y la nuestra está inservible por el momento, así que hemos alquilado una. El señor Saotome no perdonaría que algo le sucediera a esos tulipanes.

─¿Tulipanes? ─inquirió Mu Tsu, sintiendo ganas de resoplar con indignación. Saotome le había enviado con carácter de urgencia...¿A trasladar tulipanes?

─Así es ─el hombre se mostró sorprendido por su reacción, pero no dijo más.

─¿Podría mostrarme la mercancía? ─preguntó Mu Tsu, sintiendo que debía cerciorarse de que en verdad eran simples flores.

─Por supuesto. Si así lo desea ─el empleado se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. No había recorrido aún la escasa distancia cuando ésta se abrió intempestivamente y un joven entró a toda prisa, gritando angustiado:

─¡Señor Gosunkugi! ¡Tiene que ver esto!

─¿Qué ocurre Satori?

─¡Los contenedores del área seis están vacíos!

─¡Vamos! ─ordenó Mu Tsu, con voz firme. Su anterior aburrimiento sustituido por la tensión propiciada por una desagradable premonición.

Ambos adultos corrieron tras el muchacho, tan rápido como daban sus pies.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─Adelante ─dijo Akane mientras se levantaba a toda prisa de la cama. Se había recostado no por que estuviera cansada, sino porque quería sentir la suavidad de la seda del edredón contra su piel.

─¡Hola hermanita! ─Kasumi entró; tan radiante y serena como siempre.

─¿Demasiado ocupada como para ir al aeropuerto a recibir a tu hermana pequeña? ─la embromó Akane entre risas, mientras la oprimía en un efusivo abrazo.

─No tanto ─contestó Kasumi mientras se separaba de ella, y luego hizo un gesto gracioso al recordar de improviso algo importante─. En realidad sí... ¡Olvidé que debo que partir a Nikkô en diez minutos!

─¿Y eso?

─Voy a una cena de caridad con mi prometido.

─¡Uff! ¿Ya empezó la lata de los deberes sociales? ─Akane arrugó la nariz─. ¡El matrimonio es un asco! Y más cuando tu esposo espera tu presencia a su lado en todo momento ¿Es que los millonarios sólo andan de fiesta en fiesta?

─En realidad... ─Kasumi se sentó en el banquillo del tocador, con expresión pensativa, sin percibir el tono de desaprobación en la voz de su hermana─. Él no es de los que se la viven en fiestas. A lo sumo le he acompañado en media docena de ocasiones en los últimos cinco meses y siempre en eventos de caridad.

─¿En serio? ─Akane observó detenidamente a su hermana. No parecía feliz; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, ella se dirigió presurosa a la puerta.

─Debo irme o nos retrasaremos ─dijo, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

─Vaya... ─susurró Akane boquiabierta.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió hasta el ventanal aparente, que era en realidad una puerta corrediza que daba al balcón. Una de las añadiduras de la reciente remodelación. Corrió la hoja de cristal y salió para disfrutar de la vista del vecindario

Algunas cosas no habían cambiado; todavía podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros, y los pasos de las personas que caminaban por la calle; incluso la torre de comunicaciones de Nerima Kû se distinguía aún, pese a que habían construido dos modernos edificios a unas cuadras de ahí.

Inexplicablemente sus pensamientos conjuraron la imagen del edificio matriz de la corporación Saotome: un dojo, según dijo su padre. Sin importar cuánto se esforzara no podía relacionar los cristales y el acero con las artes marciales. No. Éstas requerían del espacio sagrado construido artesanalmente, del olor de madera recién pulida por sudorosos discípulos indisciplinados.

Recordó el dojo de su padre; mucho más grande ahora. Al parecer eso era lo único que tardaría en perdonarle: estaba tan familiarizada con cada rincón, con cada clavo, con cada fajilla de la duela que, sencillamente, no se atrevía a echarle un vistazo a la desconocida estructura situada al fondo de la propiedad.

El sonido de pasos la sacó de sus reflexiones. Miró hacia la calle para tratar de reconocer al paseante, pero ésta se encontraba vacía. Dirigió la mirada un poco más cerca, hacia el jardín lateral y descubrió a Ranma Saotome.

El prometido de Kasumi caminaba con lentitud, de un lado a otro. No parecía impaciente, sino más bien, pensativo.

Desde la seguridad del balcón consiguió, al fin, observarlo con detenimiento.

Su forma física era excepcional, eso no lo ponía en duda. Aún a través del lino del traje formal estilo occidental, podía notarse su impresionante fuerza. Debía tener unos treinta años, calculó. Y luego, para completar su porte estaba su rostro, enmarcado por gruesos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente. La espesa coleta reposando en su espalda le confería cierto aire salvaje.

Sus ojos eran los que la inquietaban: ese extraño tono de azul no lo había visto jamás. Y tampoco alguien la había contemplado antes de esa forma tan intensa.

Justo como ahora.

Avergonzada, se percató de que la había atrapado escudriñándolo de esa manera tan descarada. Sin saber qué hacer permaneció inmóvil, percibiendo el acelerado latir de su corazón.

¿Porqué se sentía de esa manera?

¿Porqué él provocaba esa reacción en ella?

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─Dilo de nuevo ¿Cómo sucedió? ─inquirió Mu Tsu, tratando de conservar la tranquilidad. Aún le resultaba difícil creer lo que escuchaba.

─Íbamos a empezar con el traslado de la mercancía a la bodega, y al abrir el primer contenedor, el clasificado como SI0098-B, descubrimos que estaba vacío ─el hombre se tronó los dedos con nerviosismo y aspiró aire con fuerza–. Pensé que se trataba de un error, que tal vez era un contenedor de salida; así que, para no perder tiempo omití el requisito de confirmación y procedí con el siguiente, y lo mismo. ¡Los revisamos todos y no hay una sola pieza!.

─¡Señor Tsu! ─ese era Gosunkugi, que regresaba de la administración─. ¡Es verdad! La oficina de Hong Kong tiene registrado el envío. El gerente Kumon personalmente verificó la carga de los contenedores.

─¡Mierda! ─explotó Mu Tsu pasándose la mano por el cabello en un gesto desesperado─. ¡Gosunkugi! ─dijo elevando la voz─. Que nadie salga de aquí.

─¿Señor?

─Me refiero a los empleados. Los quiero a todos en la administración en una hora. Llama a los de vigilancia y ordena que permanezcan en sus puestos. Ninguno puede irse hasta que se tomen las declaraciones correspondientes.

─Sí señor.

Mu Tsu observó que el gerente de embarques se apresuraba a cumplir sus órdenes y luego miró a los empleados del área seis. Notó que, sin duda, estaban asustados. Él también lo estaba. Si el cargamento había sido enviado y recibido; no existía otra explicación: se trataba de un robo a gran escala.

Exhaló con fuerza para tratar de tranquilizarse y echó mano de su móvil, dispuesto a interrumpir la tarde libre de su jefe.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

El sonido del teléfono portátil hizo volver a la realidad a Ranma.

─Aquí Saotome.

─Señor ─pudo reconocer la voz de Mu Tsu, su asistente personal─. Es urgente que venga al puerto.

─¿Al puerto?─inquirió algo molesto. Le había comisionado para trasladar el embarque porque no tenía tiempo de hacerlo personalmente─. Estoy por salir hacia Nikkô y...

─Tenemos problemas, Saotome; problemas graves...─al escuchar el tono del chino, desprovisto de toda ceremonia, y comprobar que había cortado la comunicación, Ranma supo que hablaba en serio.

¡Ni hablar!

Le diría a Kasumi que la cena se posponía.

No pudo evitar una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Mu Tsu era su hombre de confianza y su eficiencia estaba fuera de duda. Si él decía que había problemas, se negaba siquiera a tratar de imaginar su magnitud.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

Akane observó que Ranma contestaba el móvil y luego se dirigía a toda prisa al interior de la casa. Sus movimientos evidenciaron que se encontraba alterado. Resultaba claro que había surgido algún problema serio.

Antes de que pudiera meditar en el asunto, un movimiento cerca del portón trasero llamó su atención. En la lejanía, entre los arbustos de ornato que permanecían en esa parte de la propiedad, pudo distinguir a un hombre.

¡No podía ser!

Al enfocarlo mejor no tuvo ninguna duda.

Se trataba de Onno Tofu, el médico del vecindario.

¿Qué rayos hacía ahí?

Entonces recordó que ese joven y su hermana mayor habían sido inseparables desde que él llegó a trabajar a Nerima. De hecho, siempre había pensado que él era el motivo por el cual Kasumi abandonara la universidad: su hermana no resistió la separación y prefirió volver a casa.

Pero ahora su hermana estaba comprometida con otro hombre. Un hombre rico.

La revelación golpeó de lleno a Akane, haciéndole comprender que Kasumi no amaba a Saotome. Dudaba, incluso, que hubiera existido alguna vez entre ellos la atracción necesaria para comenzar una relación sentimental, al menos por parte de su hermana; peor aún: se atrevía a asegurar que ese inminente matrimonio no había sido idea de ninguno de los novios.

¿En qué lío se encontraba su padre esta vez?


	5. Cinco

_La tranquilidad del vecindario era algo que los residentes podían agradecer a su añeja permanencia en el rumbo. Había pocos recién llegados, y las familias habían sido las mismas durante el último siglo por lo menos. Salvo por los barrios más populares que les rodeaban, no existían extranjeros por la zona y cada uno conocía a los demás, lo cual impregnaba el ambiente de una agradable esencia provinciana que era la envidia de zonas de mayor categoría en la ciudad. 'Nerima y su alma de hada', solía decir un poeta urbano, quien llevaba más de una década entonando odas a los viejos canales, que se negaban a desaparecer bajo el asfalto._

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─Kasumi...¿Podemos hablar? ─Akane entró al cuarto de su hermana mayor, que se encontraba ocupada poniendo algo de orden entre la multitud de obsequios, que ya comenzaban a llegar.

─Claro, Akane ─dijo sin volverse para mirarla, concentrada en anotar algo, quizá el nombre de la persona o familia de quien provenía la fuente de plata primorosamente colocada en una base de madera, que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

─En privado ─puntualizó Akane.

─Cierra la puerta ─indicó, concentrada de nuevo en examinar otro obsequio. Akane alzó la mirada al cielo y, dando un resoplido, hizo lo que le pedía.

─¿Qué hay con Tofú? ─le soltó sin rodeos.

─¿To-Tofú? ─inquirió Kasumi con voz vacilante; mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

─Sí, Tofú ─replicó Akane con impaciencia─. El hombre que decías amar más que a nada en la vida. El director del pequeño hospital a unas cuadras de aquí. El tipo que vi salir hace unos momentos por la puerta trasera.

Cuando terminó su perorata, una perpleja Akane atestiguó, por primera vez en su vida, el llanto de su hermana mayor.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

Ranma Saotome aparcó su automóvil cortándole la entrada a los demás. Descendió de prisa al ver que algunos empleados se encontraban afuera de la administración.

─Señor Saotome ─el gerente de embarques, Hikaru Gosunkugi se acercó ansioso─. Acompáñeme, por favor ─dijo sin detenerse, avanzando en dirección contraria a las oficinas.

─¿Dónde está Mu Tsu?

─Inspeccionando las instalaciones ─Gosunkugi se desplazaba rápidamente, apenas atendiendo a sus preguntas. Eso terminó de alarmarlo.

─¿Porqué? ─inquirió innecesariamente, sabía que Mu Tsu le daría una explicación nada más lo viera. Y la respuesta de Gosunkugi se lo confirmó.

─Él se lo dirá ─dijo deteniéndose, visiblemente fatigado─. Discúlpeme; creo que lo alcanzaré después.

Ranma observó al sujeto: estaba en extremo delgado y su respiración se había acelerado con esa caminata. A menudo el gerente le recordaba a un zombi. Esas repentinas fatigas eran habituales en él; aunque no lo había contratado por su condición física, sino por su eficiencia. Era un mago al obtener permisos y certificaciones que de otra forma habrían supuesto costos considerables para los balances de la empresa.

─¿Donde está? ─preguntó, retomando el paso.

─En el área número uno. Dijo que comenzaría por ahí ─¿Comenzar? ¿Qué? Sin poder evitarlo, Ranma emprendió una veloz carrera hacia la dirección indicada.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

El área uno consistía en una enorme carpeta de hormigón y asfalto, situada justo a los límites del muelle propiedad de la corporación Saotome, y un edificio que a primera vista daba la impresión de un hangar. Las mercancías salían de las diferentes bodegas y se colocaban, en orden prioritario, en posición para ser cargadas en los diversos vehículos que las transportarían a su destino final o a un nuevo almacén situado en una zona diferente, más lejos de la ciudad.

─¿Cuándo salió el último embarque? ─preguntó Mu Tsu al responsable del área.

─Según este registro ─verificó en la computadora portátil─. A las doce horas del día de ayer. No hubo más. Y aparte de la llegada de los insumos para la industria interna de la corporación, tampoco hay ninguna entrada registrada hasta las...

─Once del día de hoy, procedente de Holanda ─completó impaciente─. ¿Está completamente seguro?

─Señor, he verificado ocho veces.

─Olvídelo ─Mu Tsu paseó la mirada por el área uno. Estaba por completo vacía. ¿De qué forma habían conseguido transportar la carga de los contenedores del área seis? En las demás secciones no existía infraestructura que facilitara el acceso a vehículos automotores. Solamente estaban los rieles y la grúa y, por la vía marítima, en el área cinco, se encontraban las zonas de carga y descarga.

Cerró los ojos visualizando el plano de las instalaciones. Lo conocía bien porque había asesorado las remodelaciones que Ranma efectuó cuando fue nombrado presidente de la empresa. Una de las preocupaciones primordiales había sido garantizar la seguridad, por lo cual todos los accesos se habían clausurado y las áreas se habían especializado de manera que, únicamente dos de ellas efectuaban el procedimiento de envío y recepción.

De repente recordó algo: existía un área auxiliar que nunca se utilizaba, planeada para emergencias, en días muy lejanos en que la ampliación del puerto era tan solo un proyecto. Ahora era un espacio reservado para uso exclusivo de Saotome. En ese lugar alojaba los dos yates que utilizaba con frecuencia y tenía, además, varias habitaciones donde se hospedaba cuando el trabajo en los muelles lo requería a tiempo completo ¿Y si...?

─¿Mu Tsu? ─la voz de su jefe interrumpió sus pensamientos.

─Señor ─hizo una reverencia mientras notaba, por el rabillo del ojo, que el empleado se retiraba discretamente. Esperó a que el hombre estuviera a una distancia segura para hablar.

─¿Qué sucede?

─El pedido de electrónicos desapareció ─dijo sin más.

─Exactamente ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?

─Robaron la mercancía que llegó de Hong Kong ayer, el pedido de E & E.

─¿Verificaste el envío?

─Por supuesto. Más de una vez.

─¿Registraste los demás contenedores?

─No hay nada parecido en las doscientas unidades que recibimos entre ayer y hoy ─repuso Mu Tsu, intentando calmarse. Sabía que Saotome no ponía en duda su capacidad, sino que simplemente estaba teniendo una reacción tardía ante la información.

─¿Avisaste ya a la policía?─preguntó Ranma, al parecer teniendo dificultades para estructurar ideas.

─No, señor.

─¿Porqué? ─en realidad hacía muchos esfuerzos por controlarse, notó Mu Tsu al sentir esa mirada de acero sobre él. Decidió dejar el juego del empleado y el jefe para otra ocasión y respondió de otra manera, con un tono de superioridad que, sorprendentemente, le hacía parecer mucho más poderoso y arrogante que el hombre que se encontraba con él y que, supuestamente, era su empleador.

─Ningún miembro del personal, excepto los del área seis, sabe lo que ha pasado. Di órdenes de retrasar el cambio de turno; todos creen que hubo un error en el envío desde Hong Kong. No permití a nadie retirarse de las instalaciones pretextando que esperamos un cargamento retrasado; te corresponde ahora tomar una decisión: sabes perfectamente que informar a las autoridades hará imposible mantener el trato con E & E.

Ranma guardó silencio mientras daba algunos pasos para ir y volver, gruñendo interiormente ante la despiadada lógica de Mu Tsu. Se detuvo mirando a su alrededor, como buscando algo─. ¿Tienes algún candidato? ─inquirió, refiriéndose a si sabía quién podía ser el responsable.

─No ─repuso el chino categóricamente, sin inmutarse por la expresión asesina de Ranma ─. Pero al menos sé la manera en que consiguieron trasladar la mercancía al exterior.

─Lo cual me explicarás en detalle más adelante ─indicó Saotome con acidez resentida─. Ahora tenemos trabajo ─indicó, dando por terminada la conversación.

Con eso, los dos hombres se alejaron rumbo a la oficina.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─Y así sucedieron las cosas ─Kasumi se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano─. Hace seis meses él me propuso matrimonio, y tuve que aceptar.

─¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible? ─explotó Akane.

─Akane, no existe otra solución ─Kasumi dejó de llorar, aunque continuó suspirando─. El compromiso de matrimonio entre ambas familias fue concertado hace muchos años.

─¡Los matrimonios arreglados son de la edad de piedra! ¡Maldición Kasumi! ¿Porqué no te negaste a continuar con semejante locura?

─No pude ¿Es que no conoces a papá?

Contra ese argumento Akane no consiguió replicar nada. Aunque el señor Tendo era un hombre amoroso y considerado, tratándose de cuestiones de honor jamás cedía.

─Pero, papá sabía lo de Tofu ¿No? ─preguntó, intentando encajar otra pieza del complicado rompecabezas.

─Akane...no es tan fácil ─Kasumi bajó la mirada, apenada─. Tofu se fue de aquí el año pasado y apenas regresó hace dos meses. Yo...creí que me había olvidado de él ─nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus enrojecidas mejillas─. Así que no dudé en aceptar el compromiso.

─¡Kasumi! ─Akane movió la cabeza con desaprobación. En definitiva odiaba los líos amorosos, eran improductivos y sólo quitaban tiempo. Por no mencionar que hundían a las personas en sufrimientos absurdos.

─¿Qué hago Akane?

─No lo sé ─dijo con sinceridad─. De verdad que no lo sé.

Y era cierto: no atinaba a imaginar la reacción del tal Saotome si Kasumi se negaba a casarse con él. Parecía del tipo rudo e intransigente. Sin duda debía serlo, con todo ese poder en sus manos y con tanto dinero.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

Dinero.

El dinero no era el problema, pensó Ranma mientras terminaba con la serie de llamadas internacionales. No podía permitirse el lujo de incumplir un compromiso con E & E, la empresa líder en ensamblaje de electrónicos que controlaba la mitad del mercado nacional. Todo estaba minuciosamente calculado para que el pedido fuera entregado con puntualidad dentro de tres días. No era una cuestión monetaria, sino de honor.

Ahora mismo acababa de conseguir una prórroga de veinticuatro horas.

¡Maldición!

¡Cómo odiaba que lo tildaran de incompetente!

─¿Señor? ─Kodachi asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

─Adelante _miss_ Kuno; realmente lamento esto, créeme ─la había vuelto a llamar, y ahora ella estaba también en las oficinas del muelle, auxiliándolo con la crisis. Había hecho tantas llamadas como él tratando de reunir los artículos detallados en el pedido, como un plan emergente por si la mercancía no se recuperaba. Cumpliría con esa entrega sin importar el costo a su propio bolsillo.

─¿Quiere un poco de jugo? Lo compré cuando venía para acá ─con actitud de estudiada indiferencia, la mujer colocó la charola, que contenía un frasco y dos vasos, sobre el escritorio y se retiró.

Ranma se quedó mirando la puerta, sin disimular la sorpresa en su rostro: quizá, _miss_ Kuno no era tan fría como aparentaba.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

Soun Tendo se levantó de su lugar favorito y se encaminó hacia el dojo. Hacía varias semanas que no entrenaba. No porque así lo quisiera, sino que esas eran las instrucciones de su médico.

Estaba enfermo del corazón.

Ahora corrió la puerta hacia un lado y penetró en el espacio que era casi sagrado para él: el área de competencia.

Al observar detenidamente el interior se maravilló de lo que una buena pulida podía hacer por las viejas tablas.

No había tenido el coraje suficiente para modificar la duela. Eran demasiados años, demasiados recuerdos. Ahí le había jurado amor eterno a su esposa. Ahí dieron sus hijas los primeros pasos. Ahí Akane y él pasaban horas entrenando para desesperación de la madre de la pequeña. En ese lugar, bastante tiempo atrás, había tenido la última conversación con su inseparable compañero de la infancia: Genma Saotome.

Una conversación que finalizó con la firma de un documento: la promesa de compromiso de sus hijos; quienes, en aquel momento, ni siquiera habían nacido, dado que ambos amigos acababan de contraer matrimonio.

Se alegraba de que, cuando él faltara, hubiera alguien para cuidar de sus pequeñas. Alguien tan honorable como Ranma.


	6. Seis

_Era de madrugada y sólo se escuchaba el omnipresente rumor de los automóviles circulando por la vía rápida, que distaba más de un kilómetro de ahí. El sonido de sus pasos, amortiguado por la gravilla, le parecía demasiado notorio, pese a que iba descalza, con los pies enfundados en unos suaves calcetines que protegían su piel del filo inmisericorde de los guijarros. La puerta trasera se encontraba sólo a una decena de metros, pero desde ahí le parecían muchos más. Su corazón latía, presa del miedo y la ansiedad. Paso a paso, temblando debido al frío matutino y a su emoción desbocada, alcanzó su destino. Al salir a la calle, giró para contemplar por última vez su hogar, conteniendo con decisión las lágrimas que amenazaron con brotar. Luego, reuniendo la cantidad de coraje que le hacía falta, comenzó a correr, perdiéndose en la oscuridad._

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─¿Si? ─Akane corrió a contestar el teléfono porque aún era muy temprano y no creía que alguien estuviera levantado. Venía llegando de su caminata matutina.

─¿Kasumi? ─la voz masculina denotaba confusión.

─No. Habla Akane ¿Quién...? ─ fue interrumpida bruscamente, por una voz que comenzaba a odiar.

─Soy Ranma Saotome ¿Puedo hablar con mi prometida? ─el tono era por demás irritante. La hacía sentir como un gusano que es apartado sin miramientos de la manzana que se desea comer; como un bicho indeseable; como un molesto mosquito haciendo ruido en el momento menos oportuno...en fin, que comenzaba a pensar que, quizás, nunca se encontraría cómoda ante ese hombre imposible, incluso durante una simple conversación telefónica.

─Aún no despierta ─respondió, con más dureza de la que intentaba.

─En realidad es urgente ─ahora la misma odiosa voz le hablaba como si tuviera cinco años y no comprendiera una orden. Vaya que el tipo era un pesado.

─Veré si puedo hacer algo ─respondió muy a su pesar, entornando los ojos, ya que las normas de buen comportamiento que aprendiera desde la cuna, le imposibilitaban para resoplar; lo cual indudablemente habría preferido hacer. Eso y estampar el teléfono contra su base para estallarle los tímpanos al cretino.

¡Rayos! ¡Truenos! ¡Relámpagos! y ¡Todos los malditos sinónimos! Ese tipo era insoportable; se daba unos aires de grandeza que le hacían rechinar los dientes. De haberlo tenido enfrente le habría dicho unas cuantas cosas.

Dio un par de toques a la puerta.

─¿Kasumi?

No hubo respuesta; así que volvió a llamar.

─Kasumi ¿Estás ahí?

Nada, ni un sonido.

Alarmada, giró el pomo de la puerta y, como ésta se abriera sin problemas, decidió ingresar en la habitación sin más.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

La cama estaba arreglada; como si su ocupante se hubiera levantado temprano, o no hubiera dormido en ella. La ventana estaba cerrada y aún conservaba el rocío de la noche anterior. Sobre la mesilla junto al sofá se encontraba un sobre, quizás contenía una tarjeta de felicitación. Sin embargo, Kasumi no se encontraba ahí. Alargó la mano para tomar la extensión telefónica e informarle a su prometido que no la había encontrado cuando miró el escritorio: había otro sobre ahí, uno de la papelería personal de su hermana.

Lo tomó tratando de contener la angustia que se apoderó de ella; presentía lo que contenía.

En efecto: era una carta de su hermana.

Una despedida, indudablemente escrita de prisa y con las lágrimas resbalándole por el rostro.

Kasumi se había fugado.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

Mientras conducía su automóvil por las estrechas callejuelas de Nerima Kû, Ranma aguardó a que su prometida contestara el teléfono.

Contra su voluntad, la palabra permaneció en su mente más tiempo del que le había dedicado alguna vez.

Prometida.

Esbozó una mueca de ironía. Ni en sus pensamientos podía llamarla Kasumi.

Cierto que era la mujer más dulce que había conocido en su vida, pero al mismo tiempo, esa cualidad le impedía tratarla con más naturalidad. Ella, con su manera de ser, ponía una barrera difícil de superar.

Dobló por la calle que conducía al dojo, aún sin recibir respuesta en el auricular. Aparcó frente a la puerta de entrada y descendió del auto.

No se molestó en llamar a la puerta, sino que entró sin más. Al contrario que la mayoría de las personas, Soun Tendo lo consideraba digno de confianza y por esa razón podía tomarse esa libertad. El buen sentido del hombre para evaluar el carácter de las personas siempre lo asombraba. El patriarca Tendo podía ser muchas cosas, pero no alguien a quien se pudiera embaucar fácilmente.

Empujó la pesada verja de madera y herrería y, después de entrar, la cerró. Avanzó por la superficie cubierta de piedra triturada hasta llegar a la entrada posterior de la casa. La fina hoja de la puerta artesanal se abrió cuando la deslizó con suavidad.

Una vez que estuvo en el pasillo interior, notó que el silencio era roto solamente por un extraño sonido proveniente de la cocina; parecían sollozos. Aguzó el oído apartando el auricular, ya que no tenía caso esperar contestación y, sigilosamente, asomó la cabeza por la orilla de la puerta.

La hermana de su prometida estaba ahí. La joven misteriosa que conociera apenas el día anterior. Y lucía visiblemente triste.

Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de continuar su camino hasta el primer piso y tocar a la puerta de Kasumi; pero el impulso de averiguar algo más sobre la misteriosa dama fue más fuerte.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─¿Puedo ayudar? ─dijo una voz masculina tras ella. Se puso de pie, asustada y descubrió a Ranma Saotome ¿Cómo rayos había entrado sin que se diera cuenta? Con rapidez se limpió las lágrimas del rostro. La impresión nefasta, no obstante, ya estaba plasmada, pensó con cierto resentimiento. ¿Es que el tipo no podía dejar de aparecerse tan inoportunamente?

─Gracias, pero no es necesario ─muy a su pesar, su voz sonó cortante y demasiado tensa. Al bajar la mirada pudo distinguir el móvil que él sostenía y recordó que le había dejado esperando en la línea.

─Kasumi no está. Discúlpeme por no avisarle.

─Insisto ─él hizo un ademán incierto con la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto y dijo con amabilidad, no exenta de rudeza─: ¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? ─su voz aterciopelada salía teñida con un extraño acento, que ella identificó, sin fallar, como perteneciente a los habitantes de los muelles en la zona de Kobe. Eso la sorprendió y la intrigó al mismo tiempo. Un millonario hablando de esa forma tan ordinaria no era cosa corriente.

─Si, claro ─contestó, haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. Esperaba que eso le bastara.

─Bien ─él encogió los hombros, dando por terminado el incidente, gracias a todos los kamis.

El silencio se prolongó todavía por algunos minutos, pero la realidad se impuso y él continuó con la conversación.

─¿Cree que su hermana se demorará? ─ante la pregunta, Akane sintió que las lágrimas asomaban de nuevo a sus ojos. ¡Rayos! ¡Odiaba perder el control! Y aquí estaba, frente al tipo más insoportable que había tenido la desgracia de conocer, llorando como una adolescente con síndrome premenstrual. Aspiró aire con fuerza y respondió:

─No... ─su voz apenas si se escuchó; por lo que respiró profundamente de nuevo y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pronunciando una frase que, lamentablemente, era la pura verdad:

─No creo que llegue pronto.

─¿Está segura? ─la impaciencia estaba en su voz de nuevo.

─¿Porqué no viene a buscarla por la tarde? ─sugirió, deseando que se marchara de inmediato.

─Precisamente ése es el problema: quiero verla ahora porque debo partir a Hong Kong hoy mismo y probablemente no regrese hasta pasado mañana ─La inesperada información asentó sus nervios. Akane sintió que mucha de la angustia se iba, aunque no toda. Saotome no pareció percibir el cambio en su estado de ánimo y continuó explicando:

─El asunto es que habíamos acordado el primer ensayo de la ceremonia para las cuatro de la tarde y...

─Tendrán que cancelarlo ─concluyó ella con voz aliviada; lo cual provocó que él la mirara, completamente confundido.

Casi se dio una patada por ser tan estúpida. Y, a juzgar por la expresión del señor Saotome, él quería dársela también. Sus ojos echaban chispas de irritación; al parecer su enfado repentino se debía a que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo interrumpieran al hablar.

─En realidad es decisión de ella ─dijo con voz fría, llena de arrogancia; su mirada más odiosa que nunca─. ¿Podría informárselo por mí, ya que, al parecer no conseguiré localizarla?

─Por supuesto ─dijo con una sonrisa, que a todas luces era falsa; cualquier pena que pudiera sentir por el tipo se esfumó en un segundo ante la vuelta del tono irritante que ya conocía a la perfección. Sabía que estaba siendo descortés, pero en vista de la situación era lo que menos le importaba.

─Con su permiso señorita Tendo ─Saotome hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la puerta; aunque se detuvo a mitad de camino y giró, para enfrentarse a ella

─A propósito...─dijo, sus ojos fijos en los de ella, atrapándola en ese poco apreciado sortilegio que parecía ejercer sobre su voluntad.

─¿Si? ─respondió con indiferencia estudiada y la esperanza inconsciente de hacerle perder esa insufrible determinación. Sin embargo, nada consiguió, porque sus siguientes palabras fueron devastadoras para el poco autocontrol que conservaba:

─Debería sonreír con más frecuencia. Las lágrimas no van con su hermoso rostro.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

Varios minutos después de la partida del señor Saotome, Akane sentía que sus mejillas aún continuaban teñidas de rojo ante el inesperado cumplido que recibiera. No se debía a que nunca alguien le hubiera dicho algo parecido; sino que en la voz profunda de ese hombre, ese par de frases le habían parecido... casi creíbles.

Entonces recordó que el tipo era, de hecho, el prometido de su hermana.

Y también recordó que, cuando ese hombre regresara de su viaje a Hong Kong, quizás se le quitarían los ánimos de hacer cumplidos.

Porque no habría boda.

¿Cómo decirle a su padre?

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─Akane! ¡Buenos días! ─exclamó Soun Tendo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

─¡Buen día papacito! ─su hija menor acudió en seguida a darle un beso y un abrazo. Por eso la había extrañado tanto, era tan cariñosa.

─¿Te despertaste muy temprano? ─preguntó con ansiedad, temiendo haberse perdido un entrenamiento en el dojo─. ¿Saliste de paseo? ¿Entrenaste?

─¡Calma! ─le respondió sonriendo─. Solamente fui a correr ¿Crees que entrenaría sin ti? ─la pregunta trajo a la mente masculina el tema tan importante que deía tratar con ella a la brevedad posible: su enfermedad.

Para Soun Tendo, pese a que Akane era la más pequeña de sus hijas, era también quien poseía el temperamento más firme. Si alguien iba a ayudarlo a poner en orden sus asuntos sería ella. Además, aunque quisiera ocultárselo, sabía que no conseguiría engañarla por mucho tiempo: Akane era muy perceptiva, al igual que su difunta esposa.

─Hija ¿Puedes acompañarme a la biblioteca? ─dijo, antes de que la cobardía le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

─Claro papá ─ella se enganchó a su brazo y juntos caminaron hasta la mencionada habitación, situada justo al lado de la sala principal─. ¿Tienes algún reporte de la señorita Tsatsuki? ─dijo en broma, recordándole que, cuando estudiaba en la academia St. Herebeke, a menudo la llamaba a esa habitación para reprenderla debido a las constantes quejas que le hacía llegar la maestra.

─En realidad, hija ─empezó a decir mientras se sentaban ante la mesa principal, que era casi tan baja como la del comedor─. Hay un asunto de suma importancia que debo comunicarte.

Ella le miró expectante, aún sin sospechar el drama que se avecinaba.

Inseguro de cómo proseguir, Soun tomó las manos de su hija entre las suyas.


	7. Siete

_Pese a ser un barrio tradicional en Tokyo, Nerima también albergaba a decenas de familias de clase alta; muchas de ellas con riqueza considerable y sobrado prestigio. Esa condición particular de la zona, había desembocado en un floreciente comercio exclusivo en el que sólo triunfaban aquellos que ofrecieran la mejor calidad y denotada originalidad. Algunos inmigrantes podían considerarse afortunados por poseer el disputado derecho de proveer de servicios especiales a las familias locales; sin embargo, el trabajo era arduo y, pese a las espectaculares retribuciones, no existía en realidad mayor relación que la meramente comercial y debían mantenerse discretamente aislados, sin aspirar a algo más. Los inmigrantes eran clase aparte, y no resultaban compañía agradable, ni siquiera para compartir el mismo lado de la acera. Así de simple; así de duro._

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─Espero tu llamada mañana a las tres de la tarde ─Ranma descendió del auto después de darle las últimas instrucciones a su asistente personal.

─Que le vaya bien señor Saotome ─dijo Mu Tsu, pero él ya no pudo escucharlo porque caminaba a paso veloz hacia el andén; tenía un margen de tres minutos para abordar el vuelo, se había desviado en el camino al aeropuerto para recoger a Mu Tsu, sin considerar la demora en la casa Tendo.

─Señor Saotome ¡Que bueno que llega! El vuelo está por salir ─dijo la gerente, encontrándolo en el camino.

─Gracias por atender mi petición ─dijo, a modo de respuesta, sin aminorar el paso─. Estoy en deuda con usted, señorita Kuonji.

─Su secretaria habló conmigo; resultó difícil encontrarle sitio, así que apresúrese por favor.

─Gracias de nuevo ─dijo Ranma mientras ingresaba a toda prisa hacia la zona de abordar. Tras la revisión de rutina, un vehículo lo esperaba para trasladarlo hasta el avión; tan pronto como subió la escalinata ésta fue elevada. El vuelo con destino a Hong Kong despegó tras una imperdonable y singular demora propiciada por la ausencia de un pasajero.

Ranma se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y se permitió relajarse. Había tenido un día agotador.

Mientras el avión cobraba altura analizó lo ocurrido en la casa Tendo. Akane era un misterio para él. En los pocos minutos que llevaba de tratarla (porque no habían cruzado más de una docena de frases desde que se conocieran), podía decir únicamente que esa mujer era un enigma: un torbellino de entusiasmo primero, luego un foso de timidez, seguido por ese aire de inocencia mezclado con fortaleza, cierta sensualidad, bastante impertinencia...y esa sonrisa que le hizo cometer una estupidez bastante notable.

Exhaló un suspiro de exasperación al reconocer que todas sus frases galantes eran desafortunadas. Sin más cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, no sin antes formular un último pensamiento coherente: le había mentido a Tendo Akane por seguro; pues, aún afectado por las lágrimas, su rostro era el más precioso que hubiera visto en su vida.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

Xian Pu miró con disimulo hacia el teléfono. Mu Tsu no había ido por la noche. Eso era extraño: él nunca incumplía un compromiso. Sin poder evitarlo, suspiró audiblemente.

─No te preocupes, seguro que llama pronto ─dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Siempre le divertía el ingenuo amor de la joven; aunque no tenía aún el placer de conocer a su novio, quien era asistente personal de un importante ejecutivo del vecindario.

─¡A quien le importa! ─refunfuñó la muchacha, arrugando la nariz en clara actitud de enfurruñamiento.

─A ti, pequeña ─la ronca voz de su bisabuela, se dejó oír desde debajo de la amplia falda del vestido de gala estilo occidental que estaba cosiendo.

─¡No es cierto! ─replicó la joven, aunque sin despegar la mirada del teléfono.

─Más vale que te fijes muy bien en las puntadas, porque son las del lado de afuera, y si quedan chuecas es de mala suerte ─la anciana dijo todo de corrido; muy segura de sus palabras y en el tono exacto para provocar la curiosidad de su bisnieta.

─¿Mala suerte? ─contra su voluntad, Xian Pu dejó de observar el teléfono y, en cambio, miró hacia la falda, intrigada.

─Mmm ─dijo la voz desde la falda─: eso significa que nunca te casarás.

Genuinamente alarmada, Xian Pu se concentró en la labor, olvidándose por el momento de ciertos asistentes ejecutivos que lo dejan a uno plantado en el parque y siempre andan demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos como para molestarse en llamar.

Con tal que hubiera boda algún día...

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

Hong Kong era el mismo sitio de siempre, donde la miseria y la opulencia comían en la misma mesa: una tabla sucia sobre la que se colocaban bandejas de oro que contenían manjares echados a perder.

Ranma se sorprendió con la metáfora, nada exitosa por cierto. Era lógico que estuviera tan irracional: la tensión y su alterado horario de sueño no eran una combinación muy saludable para sus neuronas.

Con rapidez descendió del coche de alquiler para entrar en las oficinas de la corporación Saotome. Le resultaba extraño estar ahí en calidad de presidente. A decir verdad hacía más de cuatro años que no viajaba a esa ciudad; la última vez las circunstancias no eran mucho mejores, aunque no se trataba de un robo, sino de una auditoría.

Esbozó una mueca cínica al considerar que ni siquiera su vocabulario funcionaba bien: la auditoría que practicó reveló un robo a gran escala en valores. Esta vez, el faltante afectaba directamente al inventario.

Exactamente lo mismo.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─Gracias ─comiendo a toda prisa la hamburguesa que comprara, Mu Tsu avanzó despreocupadamente por entre la multitud de bebedores y prostitutas que pululaban en el callejón principal de la zona más marginal de la ciudad, pese a lo temprano de la hora. Ranma se habría reído de él si lo hubiera descubierto en esas circunstancias: comiendo chatarra occidental y vistiendo a la más pura usanza de China, su país natal.

En ocasiones le resultaba mortificante esa sociedad clasista; pero tenía enormes ventajas: podías mezclarte con la escoria sin que nadie dudara de tu autenticidad. Aunque ofensivo, lo cierto era que en Japón nunca pasabas de ser extranjero y, por lo tanto, inferior.

Al terminar con su desayuno limpió sus dedos en la parte interior de su túnica, le arrebató despreocupadamente los restos de una cerveza a un hombre sentado en el filo de la acera que se había quedado inconsciente y la bebió dejando que el líquido ambarino resbalara por su garganta. Ahora estaba listo, y perfumado para su cita.

En Tokyo, no había un lugar mejor para conseguir lo que quisieras. Todo era cuestión de saber dónde buscar y a quién preguntar sin despertar sospechas, y eso era algo para lo cual él tenía sobrado talento. La información sobre los millones de piezas de ensamblaje electrónicas estaba ahí, esperando que él llegara hasta ella.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

Akane no tenía idea de que la vida pudiera reservarle una prueba mucho más dura que aquélla que le había alejado por demasiado tiempo de su familia. Aún no superaba el dolor y éste regresaba, ahora más fuerte y renovado.

Su padre le había comunicado esa tarde algo terrible.

Una y otra vez se preguntó ¿Qué iba a hacer?

No podía informarle sobre el proceder de Kasumi, conociendo la verdad sobre su precario estado de salud. Tenía solamente hasta el atardecer, cuando la ausencia de Kasumi requiriera una explicación coherente, para formular un plan.

─¡Akane! ¡Ni te imaginas a quién me encontré! ─dijo Nabiki, eufórica, entrando por el lado del jardín. Ella la observó sin saber qué responder, aún inmersa en su dilema. Como siempre, Nabiki ni se percató de su silencio y continuó con su relato del día:

─¡A Tatewaki! ─El nombre le pareció conocido, pero tardó en identificarlo como el compañero de su hermana y antiguo novio de preparatoria.

─¡Y está más guapo que nunca! ─continuó diciendo su hermana y Akane suspiró, al pensar con alivio que al menos no había dicho 'más guapo que cualquiera en Tokyo y sus alrededores'. Nabiki tomó un plato y se sirvió algo de postre mientras proseguía su relato─: Estuvo de visita en la presidencia de Yusue. Tal parece que ahora es vicepresidente de una comercializadora de telas que, para mi buena suerte, es proveedora de la compañía.

─Vaya ─repuso Akane sin emoción

─¿Me estás escuchando? ─preguntó Nabiki, golpeando impacientemente la cucharilla contra la barra de la cocina. Al no obtener respuesta emitió un bufido de disgusto─: ¡Uff! ¡Eres imposible! Creo que tendré que ir a contarle todo a Kasumi ─ante la mención de su hermana mayor, Akane se quedó de piedra y sólo atinó a mirarla, rogando porque su desesperación no fuera tan evidente. No se le había ocurrido que Nabiki también podría ser un problema.

─¿Sabes si está en su habitación? ─la joven le dio un leve golpecillo en la nariz con la cucharilla; pero tampoco consiguió respuesta─ ¡Akane!

Akane atinó a reaccionar por fin.

─Creo... ─vaciló, esbozando una idea en su mente─. Creo que salió a visitar a alguien ─rogó a todos los kamis que la excusa funcionara─, por unos días...

─¡Vaya! ─gruñó Nabiki, desinflada por completo─. Mi hermanita se está volviendo toda una dama de sociedad ¡Ya hasta sale a realizar visitas!

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─Buen día, señor Kuno ─dijo el empleado de recepción del lujoso edificio de departamentos.

─¿Que tal, Sasuke?

─¿Desea que le informe a la señorita que ha llegado? ─el hombrecillo realizó una obsequiosa reverencia.

─Gracias, pero no es necesario, prefiero darle una sorpresa ─dijo, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia el ascensor.

En menos de un minuto, el aparato realizó el recorrido hasta el piso diecinueve, y él descendió justo frente al pasillo en cuya parte final se localizaba el departamento de Kodachi. Avanzó con seguridad, con pasos firmes y poca prisa; pese a que, cada vez que visitaba ese lugar sentía cómo la sombra de su tragedia personal lo oprimía y, tan pronto llegó frente a la puerta con el número 1902, tocó con suavidad.

─Hermano ─Kodachi salió a recibirlo. Tras un frío abrazo y un beso de cortesía dado con la suavidad justa para no arruinar su esmerado maquillaje, se apartó de él para dejarle tomar asiento en el mullido sofá.

─¿Cómo fue tu cita de negocios?

─Bastante bien ¿Y tú? ─la miró esperando no delatar su impaciencia─. ¿Cómo te ha ido con lo que te pedí?

─Bueno ─ella dudó, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse, un rictus de impotencia ensombreciendo su bello rostro─. Tú sabes como es Ranma cuando se trata de cosas deshonorables. Creo que me tomará más tiempo del que pensé.

─Espero ─dijo el hombre al tiempo que la tomaba con fuerza del mentón y la acercaba hacia él en un gesto francamente amedrentador─, que no sea demasiado ─la soltó, empujándola de paso.

─Despreocúpate, hermano ─ella no pareció inmutarse por la violencia de su gesto─. Soy la más interesada en que el plan funcione.

─Lo dicho ─sonrió con diversión─. Jamás he dudado que eres una zorra.

Kodachi se limitó a hacerle una inclinación de cabeza, evidentemente satisfecha con el cumplido.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

Nabiki contuvo un bostezo y también el impulso de soltar una maldición.

Se encontraba en su habitación, la cual estaba atiborrada de ropa sucia dispersa aquí y allá, gracias a que la semana había sido muy pesada y no había tenido tiempo para realizar la limpieza. Estaba muy cansada, a lo cual no ayudaba el desorden que veía por todas partes y el hecho de que tenía una montaña de trabajo para el fin de semana.

Detestaba ser una simple asistente, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y esperaba por su gran oportunidad en la nueva compañía donde recién consiguiera empleo. Miró más allá, hasta la fotografía en su cómoda, ambicionando por un instante la peculiar suerte de su hermana mayor y después suspiró con resignación al tiempo que tomaba un cesto, decidida a empezar con el trabajo pendiente. Si se apresuraba, terminaría antes del anochecer y estaría libre para comenzar a trabajar en los balances.

Amaba el trabajo ejecutivo; pero la recompensa tardaba en llegar. Aunque alternativas como la de Kasumi resultaban tentadoras, era lo suficientemente práctica para seguir el ejemplo de Akane y forjarse un futuro por sí misma. No sólo como una satisfacción personal, sino como un regalo para los suyos, que tanto la querían y la habían apoyado en la superación de su adicción y en la reconstrucción de su vida, tras su penosa experiencia.

Sus ojos brillaron con dolor contenido y una determinación extraña en ella: jamás admitiría llevar un apellido distinto del suyo y dejar su propia vida por adornar la de cualquier tipo; por muy rico y poderoso que fuera.

Había perdido demasiado tiempo, y estaba dispuesta a recuperarlo. Nada se interpondría esta vez en su camino; mucho menos un hombre.


	8. Ocho

_El distrito de Nerima tenía lugar para todos, aunque no todos contaran efectivamente, excepto en los índices demográficos que década tras década se actualizaban. Pese al distanciamiento forzado entre locales e inmigrantes, una clase distinta había ido consolidándose y afirmando su poderío: un estrato al que ningún miembro de otro aspiraba pertenecer y que tampoco podía ser destruído; una clase particular que poseía el dinero suficiente para hacer valer su poder a pesar de oscuros orígenes o árboles genealógicos torcidos. Advenedizos, sí; arrogantes, también; pero con los contactos necesarios para resultar indispensables a todos los bandos existentes. Los líderes del contrabando eran una realidad necesaria, y su presencia no podía ser ignorada. Tanto locales como inmigrantes, reconocían sin problema, que la paz de la que disfrutaban se debía a la presencia de esos pequeños emperadores, quienes moraban entre ellos encubriendo sus actividades con la fachada de respetables negocios que prosperaban a pasos agigantados._

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─¡Lárgate! ─vociferó el hombre mientras empujaba hacia el pasillo a una mujer ataviada con el uniforme del Hotel Pohang─. ¡No quiero verte! ─ordenó, mientras cerraba la puerta en sus narices, la pesada estructura azotó y uno de los vidrios cayó al suelo: él era lo suficientemente corpulento para provocar tal cosa.

─¡Maldito seas Taro! ¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno por lo que me hiciste! ─le gritó ella a través de la puerta. El escándalo era perceptible más allá del pasillo, porque un par de empleados ya estaban dirigiéndose hacia allá, para atestiguar el alboroto─. ¡Tú y esa maldita perra me las van a pagar todas juntas!

La puerta se abrió al instante y el hombre salió, visiblemente furioso, para tomar a la mujer y estamparla contra la pared. Los dos trabajadores optaron por alejarse, sabiendo que correrían la misma suerte que ella, si su jefe los descubría inmiscuyéndose en lo que no les importaba.

─¡Jamás...! ─el hombre interrumpió la frase para tomar aire con fuerza, evidentemente tratando de recuperar algo de calma; las venas de su cuello visibles claramente debido a su alteración─. ¡Jamás amenaces a Pantimedias Taro! ─dijo levantándola del suelo, sin importarle maltratarla─. Y no se te ocurra siquiera acercarte a Asuza ¿Entendido? ─preguntó, al tiempo que aumentaba la presión sobre la garganta femenina. Lógicamente no hubo respuesta por parte de ella; sin embargo, él no se inmutó y repitió la pregunta, haciéndole comprender de pleno a quién se enfrentaba─: ¿Quedó claro? ─la mujer, genuinamente asustada, se limitó a mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su rostro permanecía congestionado. Taro la soltó y se alejó por el pasillo, sin dedicarle una segunda mirada.

─¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ─dijo entre dientes, viéndolo marcharse rumbo a la recepción; y luego, tras desahogarse dando un par de golpes contra la madera, se dio por vencida y salió de ahí.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*_

─¿En donde vivía antes de llegar a Tokyo? ─preguntó Khu Lon en forma casual a su nueva ayudante. Las dos se encontraban en la sala de costura, en la parte posterior de la boutique, terminando un pedido urgente.

─En Kyoto ─respondió Nodoka mientras ajustaba los dobleces de una manga. Khu Lon admiró la precisión con que lo hacía, en verdad era experta en toques finales.

─No es muy lejos ─comentó sorprendida. Dado su peculiar acento, había creído que la mujer provenía del extremo norte del país.

─Pero tampoco queda tan cerca, como para visitar seguido la capital ─aseguró apresuradamente Nodoka.

─Cierto, los boletos son cada vez más caros. Afortunadamente, yo todavía sé caminar ─respondió Khu Lon con una risa socarrona.

─Yo también Khu Lon, yo también ─dijo Nodoka sonriendo también.

Sin realmente desearlo, la anciana se sorprendió admirando de nuevo el elegante porte de su nueva empleada y huésped ¿Quién era esa mujer?; resultaba obvio que no provenía de un entorno miserable, sino todo lo contrario.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*_

Ranma descolgó el auricular y marcó el número de Mu Tsu; no hubo respuesta. Después lo intentó con el de _miss_ Kuno y se encontró con cierto aparato automático que detestaba con pasión; por último, resolvió llamar a Kasumi.

¿Por último? La idea giró en su cerebro, mientras aguardaba a que contestaran. No quería reconocer lo obvio, ni siquiera para sí: Kasumi era su prometida, la mujer que compartiría su vida y ni siquiera ocupaba el primer lugar en su agenda personal. Aunque pareciera absurdo era cierto. No sentía nada por Kasumi, salvo un afecto reservado, seco. Por supuesto que no estaba obligado a amarla. El matrimonio era un trato entre su padre y el de ella, no algo deseado ardientemente por ambos. Tal unión le ponía en camino hacia una alianza importante para el prestigio del Musabetsu Kakuto y le garantizaba, si las cosa proseguían con normalidad, un heredero digno. No podía pedir más.

─¿Si? ─la voz aterciopelada al otro lado de la línea inundó sus sentidos. Era ella, sin duda: la mujer que acababa de aparecer en su vida.

─Buenas tardes, por favor con Kasumi ─hubo una pausa bastante prolongada, lo cual lo hizo sentir añoranza de alguna clase.

─Lo siento; pero ella no se encuentra aquí ahora ─fue la respuesta.

─¿Regresará pronto? ─preguntó, con más intención de prolongar la conversación, que por genuino interés respecto a las actividades de su prometida.

─En realidad...no lo creo así ─creyó percibir un atisbo de ansiedad en la voz de la joven; pero se dijo que sólo era su imaginación.

─¿Puedo...? ─hizo un pausa y lo pensó mejor, terminando la llamada abruptamente.

Con fuerza colgó el aparato y se recostó sobre la cama mirando sin ver las figuras pintadas en el techo. Tenía veintinueve años, una fortuna que crecía a pasos agigantados, algo de personalidad y reaccionaba como un idiota ante la voz de una perfecta extraña.

No podía negarlo. Esa mujer lo desconcertaba; pero también le hacía desear volver a marcar sólo para volver a escucharla.

Cerró los ojos al recordar la escena que viviera en la mañana.

No podía evitar preguntarse si alguien que era dueña de una sonrisa que lo hacía pensar en poesía, y una voz que le provocaba estremecimientos en todo el cuerpo sería capaz de inspirarle amor.

─¡Maldición! ─pensó, al tiempo que se levantaba intempestivamente para comenzar a vestirse ¡Se estaba comportando como un adolescente y eso no le cuadraba en absoluto!

La fecha de la boda estaba fijada, y próxima. Era una cuestión de honor. Algo irrevocable. Tan ineludible como cualquier trato de negocios: como la entrega puntual de la mercancía a E & E, recordó con acritud. Se encontraba en Hong Kong participando en una cacería y no para pensar en cosas improbables.

El amor, como el odio, se recordó con amargura, eran producto de las frustraciones, una manera de llenar el vacío interior; de culpar a otros por las propias incapacidades e ineptitudes. Él no necesitaba nada. Tenía lo que quería y pronto les demostraría a todos lo peligroso que era retarlo. Debía apresurarse a encontrar la mercancía. Nadie humillaba de esa forma a Ranma Saotome, presidente y accionista mayoritario de la corporación Saotome y maestro del Musabetsu Kakuto Ryo Saotome.

Con determinación observó su reflejo en el espejo del vestidor. Su rostro dibujó una mueca de cinismo, al tiempo que su mente brillante agregaba en silencio algunos calificativos más a su persona: delincuente reformado, único hijo aunque bastardo de Genma Saotome, ex-agente especial al servicio del Emperador y... maldito de Jusenkyo.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*_

Xian Pu escuchó el sonido que anunciaba la entrada de un cliente, y se dirigió a toda prisa a la boutique. Era el día en que su abuela salía por las tardes a surtirse de telas y todos los demás enseres de costura, así que estaba sola porque la señora Nodoka también la había acompañado.

─Xian Pu ─un cálido sentimiento inundó su pecho al escuchar la voz de su amado y verlo aparecer ante ella.

─Mu Tsu ─dijo en un susurro mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos─. Pensé...

─Tuvimos un problema muy grave en la compañía ─explicó sin darle tiempo a decir más─. El señor Saotome tuvo que viajar a Hong Kong; así que no pude despegarme de la oficina. De hecho, tendré que ocupar el resto de la noche para elaborar algunos documentos urgentes. Vine de prisa porque tal vez no podré verte hasta el otro fin de semana.

─¿Porqué no llamaste? ─ante la pregunta Mu Tsu sonrió, esa peculiar sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con su cínica mueca de costumbre y que aparecía muy pocas ocasiones en su rostro usualmente serio, y le dio un beso rápido.

─¿Tanto me extrañas que no puedes pasar un día sin mí? ─preguntó divertido, mirándola desde su altura, bastante superior a la de ella. Sus ojos azules resplandeciendo con una desconocida, pero bienvenida emoción. Ella disfrutaba perderse en esa mirada, que le transmitía, por sobre todo, la confianza de ser amada más allá de la razón.

─¡Estaba preocupada! ─dijo, apartándose de él con un mohín de disgusto. No estaba enfadada en realidad; sin embargo, él merecía sufrir un poco.

─Dime, Xian Pu ─lo sintió acercarse y abrazarla, estrechándola contra él; su firme torso en contacto con su espalda─. ¿Te preocuparías menos si estuviéramos juntos para siempre?

La pregunta la congeló. Se giró para mirarlo. Él sonreía; pero también hubo un destello de aprehensión en sus hermosos ojos azules.

─¿Te casarías conmigo, Xian Pu?

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

Kodachi observó la fotografía colocada recientemente sobre el escritorio de Ranma. Era bastante buena. En ella aparecían Ranma y su prometida. La habían tomado durante la recepción para anunciar el compromiso.

─Esposa ─dijo con desdén mientras derribaba el marco con un golpe seco de sus dedos─. ¿A quien le importas? No eres rival para mí ─dijo en voz baja, pensando ya en la siguiente fase de su plan.

Ella siempre obtenía lo que quería.

Y quería a Ranma Saotome.

Kasumi jamás sería un obstáculo.

Ni siquiera el propio Ranma.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─¿Sa-Saotome? ─susurró Nodoka mientras contemplaba la fachada de cristal y los kanjis inscritos en la marquesina frontal. Ella y su jefa esperaban el cambio en la luz del semáforo para cruzar la avenida.

─¿Le suena familiar? ─inquirió Khu Lon mirando en la misma dirección─. Es el nuevo millonario del vecindario, por lo que sé.

─¿Nuevo? ─inquirió la mujer, sinceramente intrigada.

─Mmm ─explicó la anciana─. Es un hombre joven, y soltero. Al parecer un heredero inesperado. Pienso que es el responsable directo del aumento de mi clientela.

─¿Porqué? ─Nodoka la miró azorada, sin comprender a qué se refería.

─Bueno, usted sabe como somos las mujeres ─sonrió maliciosamente, mostrando su peculiar colmillo superpuesto─. Pensamos que nos miran por lo que traemos puesto, aunque sea al revés.

─¿Al revés? ─de verdad que Nodoka no entendía a la anciana.

─Sí, mi estimada señora: nos miran cuando no traemos algo puesto, jua jua jua ─aclarado el punto, la modista cruzó la calle. Dejando a una perpeja Nodoka rezagada en varios pasos.

Sin embargo, la confusión de la mujer no se debía sólo a las palabras de Khu Lon; al menos, no a las últimas. Echando un último vistazo al edificio, la dama se dispuso a seguir a su jefa camino de la boutique.


	9. Nueve

_Hong Kong era uno de los sitios privilegiados para el comercio en oriente. No podía ser de otra forma: su estratégico enclave representaba un punto de enlace para toda esa parte del mundo. Sin embargo, debido a su desproporcionado crecimiento económico, también existía una enorme desigualdad entre sus habitantes: mientras que unos literalmente nadaban en piscinas de oro, otros subsistían con apenas un puñado de dólares a la semana. En esta particular jungla financiera, podían encontrarse especies de todo tipo, atraídas por la promesa del dinero fácil; y, tal como en una jungla real, los enfrentamientos entre fieras por la codiciada presa y el liderazgo, eran ya sucesos cotidianos._

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─Buen viaje, señor ─Ryoga Hibiki observó al presidente de la corporación Saotome avanzar hasta el hangar donde se encontraba el jet, propiedad de la compañía. Habían sido las cuarenta y ocho horas más rudas que viviera en mucho tiempo. Ese tipo había llegado para solucionar de una vez por todas, las irregularidades que causara el gerente general con su ambición. No podía evitar admirarlo; pese a su arrogancia ilimitada, Saotome era un sujeto muy astuto.

Y ahora, él, Hibiki Ryoga, era el gerente general. Después de tanto esfuerzo y de múltiples fracasos, alguien valoraba sus capacidades en su justa medida.

El nuevo ejecutivo de alto nivel se preguntó si llegaría a ser, algún día, tan importante como su jefe; si habría un jet privado a su disposición y los demás se inclinarían ante la sola mención de su nombre.

Sin apenas notarlo, una idea comenzó a surgir en su mente; tenía que confiar en ella, soñar con ella, contar con ella: si se concentraba y evitaba cometer los mismos errores que el inútil de Kumon, pronto sería mucho más importante que Ranma Saotome. Incluso, se atrevía a apostar que la mismísima fortuna y posición de Saotome, serían suyas.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─No entiendo ─dijo Soun Tendo mientras recibía de manos de Akane un tazón repleto de arroz. Se encontraban comiendo, después de esperar infructuosamente a que Nabiki terminara con las labores extra que se había llevado a casa después de un par de días de trabajo en YUsue, empresa de alta costura propiedad de Yakko Usue, el diseñador de modas con mayor proyección a nivel internacional. Su hermana estaba en verdad entusiasmada por su nuevo puesto─. ¿Porqué Kasumi se fue sin avisar? Sabía perfectamente que debía estar aquí para acompañarme a la recepción de la familia Obayashi, ahora tendré que ir con Nabiki ─declaró el hombre con pesar.

─No lo sé padre ─dijo Akane suspendiendo por un momento la labor de servir más arroz en otro tazón; su mirada se posó sobre el diseño dibujado a mano sobre la fina porcelana─. Tú la conoces mejor que yo. Supongo que necesita algo de espacio; debe estar nerviosa por la boda y no quiere perturbarte con eso.

─¡Yo estoy nervioso por la boda! ─dijo Soun Tendo recuperando su habitual comportamiento─. ¡Caramba! ¡Aún no está listo el dojo! ¡Y tampoco han entregado mi nuevo hakama!

Akane comprendió que lo difícil había pasado. Su padre ya estaba ocupado relatando todos los detalles que faltaban por terminar antes del gran evento.

Una vez más se preguntó, conteniendo un suspiro de angustia ¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Cómo decírselo?

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─Todo listo ─dijo Mu Tsu para sí mismo al colocar el teléfono móvil en el respectivo soporte sobre el tablero del automóvil. Echó un vistazo a su reflejo en el retrovisor: las cicatrices en su rostro, su ojo color negro y el parche de piel que cubría el otro, más los reflejos color plata en su cabello apartado en dos trenzas confirmaban su cambio de identidad─. Vamos, hermano ─con seguridad abrió la portezuela y descendió del deportivo último modelo, escudriñando atentamente el sitio atestado de chatarra.

─¡Sentaro! ─gritó a todo pulmón avanzando hasta la cerca de protección que servía para todo menos para eso. El alambre ciclón estaba bastante oxidado, aunque no dudaba que estuviera electrificado y reservara algunas sorpresas por demás desagradables a los intrusos. En realidad, si bien el sitio parecía genuinamente arruinado y con el aspecto de carecer de cualquier servicio básico, la guarida de Daimonji era un búnker de última generación. Con prudencia, dado que desconocía las trampas recientes, recorrió la orilla del cercado en busca del único habitante de ese extraño lugar.

─¿Huang? ¡Li Huang!─dijo alguien desde el suelo. Como siempre, ese sujeto conseguía sorprenderlo con su sigilo. Lo observó con atención: era un enigma la manera en que se desplazaba utilizando sus fuertes brazos a falta de piernas, las cuales había perdido en un accidente hacía más de diez años. A menudo pensaba en él como una foca, lo cual no le habría hecho gracia alguna, de saberlo.

─¿Quién más?─dijo con sequedad─. Soy el único que conoce el camino a la casa del Hombre Oxidado.

─Hojalata ─corrigió el otro con un dejo de fastidio mientras se arrastraba para rodear una pila especialmente extensa de fierros viejos; su voz poseía un irritante tono nasal, bastante falso─. Hombre de hojalata ─corrigió, con especial énfasis en el título, al tiempo que aventaba una pieza tubular que le estorbaba para avanzar y añadió─: ¡Eres tan ignorante!

─No he leído el Mago de Hoz ─dijo Mu Tsu con fingido tono estúpido, obteniendo un resoplido de indignación del hombre que se encontraba en el suelo.

─Y bien ─su anfitrión levantó la cabeza para mirarlo─. ¿Me trajiste té? ─pronunció la palabra té con un énfasis misterioso y, por un momento, su expresión se volvió casi desesperada.

─Aún no crecen las hojas ─la pregunta siempre era la misma, al igual que la respuesta. Ese era un juego que ambos se mantenían desarrollando desde los tiempos en que pertenecían al mismo escuadrón.

─¡Maldición! ─Sentaro levantó una nubecilla de polvo cuando dio un manotazo al suelo, en franca manifestación de su rabia─. Si no traes té ¿A qué vienes? ─preguntó, mirándole con furia indisimulada. Solía perder pocas veces la paciencia, y siempre le sucedía mientras conversaba con Li Huang, su antiguo líder.

─Tranquilo ─dijo Li Huang con voz calmada, teñida con cierta simpatía, pese a todo─. Yo no traje nada; pero Saffron te envía sus saludos ─anunció extrayendo una cajita del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Pudo ver que los ojos de Sentaro mostraban una avidez inexplicable mientras levantaba las manos en un gesto suplicante, solicitándole así la preciada caja.

─En ocasiones me olvido que eres un fastidio, teniente Daimonji ─rezongó Li Huang, arrojándole la cajita. Sabiendo perfectamente que Sentaro no le prestaría atención por un largo rato, concentrado en examinar el valioso contenido.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─¿Qué buscas conmigo Tatewaki? ─preguntó la mujer, mirándo ansiosamente hacia la puerta; intentando alejar el temor que siempre le producía la presencia masculina. No obstante su nerviosismo, se tranquilizó: se encontraban en un sitio público bastante concurrido y ahora la ley estaba de su parte.

─Que me perdones.

─¿Perdón? ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa la palabra?

─Sé lo que te estoy pidiendo ─cubrió con la suya la delicada mano femenina que se apoyaba sobre la mesa─. No quiero que regreses, querida; sólo quiero que no me consideres un enemigo.

─¿Porqué ahora?─ella retiró la mano como si el contacto le hiciera daño. Sus preciosos ojos castaños brillando con temor, aunque también con resolución inquebrantable.

─Porque sin ti, mi vida es un infierno.

─Contigo ─la temerosa mirada femenina destelló, con el reto brillando en cada reflejo color madera─. Mi vida fue un infierno ─tras susurrar la última oración, ella se marchó, dejándolo con su arrepentimiento.

No miró atrás y fue lo mejor; porque un brillo asesino surgió en los ojos del hombre, prometiendo venganza.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─Buenos días.

─_Bon jour_, _mademoiselle_ Hinomiya ─dijo una voz con acento francés.

─¡_Monsieur_ Chardin!

─Sólo he venido a despedirme ─el caballero que entró a la oficina de Hinako era muy apuesto, y vestía muy elegante; podía jurar que la simple corbata, costaba casi tanto como el traje sastre que ella llevaba puesto.

─¿Despedirse?

─_Oui_, salgo para Suiza en la tarde ─al menos era una buena noticia. Esperaba que fuera por mucho tiempo, ya que el tipo le resultaba verdaderamente insufrible.

─¿Tan pronto?

─_Oui, J'accepte_ el puesto de asistente del embajador ─la noticia la sorprendió y también la disgustó ¡Estúpido tipo! ¡Estúpido, arrogante y presuntuoso!

─¿Embajador?

─_Oui_, monsieur Sanzenin ha sido nombrado embajador esta mañana.

─¿Sanzenin? ¿Sanzenin Mikado? ─la pregunta no tuvo más respuesta que una teatral inclinación de cabeza y un enfático enarcamiento de cejas.

─Debo irme, aún tengo asuntos que atender, _au revoir mademoiselle _─después de besar su mano con suma cortesía, el hombre se retiró.

Hinako se reclinó en el cómodo asiento mientras pensaba en lo que las nuevas acarrearían. Mikado Sanzenin era un antiguo compañero de negocios, alguien de confianza. Si conseguía convencerlo de utilizar las influencias que ahora tenía, quizás muy pronto podría comprarse unas medias mucho más caras que la estúpida corbata de Picollete.

Pero antes tenía que acabar con Ranma Saotome. Ese imbécil era el responsable directo de su pobreza, él había llevado a la ruina a su familia.

Hinako sonrió pensando en lo mucho que cambiaba el tiempo las circunstancias. Ahora, tenía por fin a Ranma Saotome en sus manos y le cobraría con sangre las afrentas del pasado.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

Akari Unryuu miró extrañada las cajas de madera que atiborraban hasta el tope la bodega de reserva de la compañía E & E. Recordó que, según sus registros, la nave se encontraba libre y que esos paquetes no estaban ahí la semana pasada. Pensó también, que ninguno de los conocimientos de recibo en su poder era tan extenso como el que sin duda se requería para registrar un ingreso de tal magnitud ¿De dónde habría salido tan cantidad de mercancías?

Disimuladamente se aproximó a un paquete clasificado como 'extremadamente frágil' y, contrario a su costumbre, violó el sello de seguridad para verificar su contenido.

Tan pronto como el paquete estuvo abierto, tuvo que contenerse para evitar lanzar una exclamación de angustiada sorpresa: la caja contenía piezas que estaban destinadas a utilizarse en el ensamblado del nuevo producto de E & E, un lanzamiento que posicionaría a esa empresa como la directa competidora del consorcio más prestigiado del mundo en materia informática. Esa producción era un secreto de altos vuelos en la compañía; sin embargo, eso no justificaba que las piezas estuvieran relegadas a la oscuridad de una bodega secundaria, sobre todo porque el manejo de ellas estaba exclusivamente a cargo de la Corporación Saotome y ellos jamás realizaban una entrega sin el debido control de calidad y el embalaje respectivo.

Akari colocó a toda prisa la pieza en su lugar y cerró de nuevo el contenedor de madera, no sin antes desprender un fragmento de la envoltura, que contenía un número de serie y el respectivo código de barras. Luego, se encaminó a toda prisa a la salida, suplicandole a sus espíritus protectores no ser vista por ningún empleado mientras regresaba a la bodega principal.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era consultar sus registros de recepción. Después, verificaría los códigos con la lista del cargamento que E & E esperaba dentro de pocos días. Si lo que sospechaba era cierto, la empresa podría estar al borde del desastre. Daimonji y Saotome no llevaban buenas relaciones desde hacia más de una década, y una situación tan delicada, como la que auguraba la presencia de ese misterioso cargamento, no era la mejor forma de limar asperezas.


	10. Diez

_En el inesperado boom tecnológico que vivía el planeta entero, la apuesta de los inversionistas por las vanguardistas empresas consagradas a la investigación y el desarrollo de productos electrónicos de consumo masivo, era notoria y tremendamente redituable; en muchos de los casos, tales empresas surgían a raíz de la genialidad de sus creadores, quienes, por lo general, no solían ser avezados economistas, sino verdaderos genios, inventores de patentes indispensables a gran escala en el competido campo de la innovación tecnológica, cuyos bolsillos se beneficiaban del talento de los inversionistas aplicado magistralmente a la comercialización de los productos que consumía vorazmente el gran público. Genios e inversionistas era una conjugación que, invariablemente, producía resultados extraordinarios en el terreno económico._

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─Dicen que este último fin de semana lo pasó en compañía de Kaori Daikoki, en ese balneario exclusivo en la Isla Tsushima ─susurró una voz femenina, bastante aniñada.

─¿La modelo que es la nueva imagen de Beauty Fair? ─inquirió otra voz, femenina también, aunque su tono pronto se volvió decididamente malicioso al agregar─: Pues no lo dudo, porque se rumora que él fue quien le consiguió ese contrato con la casa AsciA ¿Crees que ahora sí va en serio?

─Pues si están hablando del jefe ─terció una voz masculina─. Lo dudo mucho. Bien saben que Lord Saffron es más del tipo de "usar y tirar". Aunque, si he de ser franco, quisiera poder recoger lo que él tira...

─¡Eres repugnante, Herb! ─exclamó la primera voz, que Mariko, quien recién llegaba del almuerzo, identificó como perteneciente a Yuka, la asistente personal del mencionado Lord Saffron. Yuka era una notoria chismosa del departamento administrativo; aunque suponía que debía ser extremadamente eficiente, dado que llevaba en su puesto por lo menos cuatro años, justo desde que Lord Saffron, en persona, la ascendiera de recepcionista a asistente.

─Pues ustedes dirán lo que quieran ─opinó la otra mujer que, Mariko supuso, era Sayuri, la secretaria de miss Hinako Hinomiya, la gerente general de la empresa─; pero confieso que a mí si me gustaría ser "usada y tirada", aunque sea por una sola vez.

─¡Sayuri! ─exclamó Yuka, francamente escandalizada.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó esta con inocencia─. ¿Es que no has visto bien a tu jefe? Lord Saffron es un bombón, y además es tan misterioso...

─Pues ahí sí yo no tengo nada qué opinar, porque se vería sospechoso ─declaró Herb de buen humor y luego, volviéndose hacia ella, preguntó─: ¡Eh! ¡Mariko! ¿Tú que dices?

─¿Yo? ─ante la comprometedora pregunta, Mariko sintió un perturbador sonrojo asomar a sus mejillas. No sabía cómo responder a algo así.

─¡Sí! ─secundó Sayuri emocionada─. ¡Vamos! ¡Tú lo ves casi a diario! No me digas que no te has fijado bien en él.

Mariko enrojeció aún más, de ser posible; porque tenía que admitir que lo último era la verdad:

Jamás observaba a ningún hombre; es más, siempre se cuidaba de evitarlos en lo posible.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

No se había equivocado.

El número de serie era el mismo que estaba registrado en la lista de verificación. Ahora estaba completamente segura de que las piezas ocultas en la bodega correspondían al pedido que ella había registrado semanas atrás.

Recordó la ubicación de la mercancía y el extraño embalaje, que en ninguna manera era el utilizado habitualmente por la corporación Saotome. El corporativo Saotome no realizaba una entrega sin el debido sello de garantía. Peor aún: E & E jamás admitiría un descuido de esa magnitud, sobre todo considerando los altos estándares, que Lord Saffron había estipulado tiempo atrás, en lo que a piezas de ensamblaje se refería.

─¿Todo en orden, Unryuu? ─inquirió repentinamene Hinako Hinomiya. Ella levantó la mirada, sobresaltada y descubrió la gerente general a sus espaldas, que la observaba no sólo a ella, sino a la pantalla del ordenador que mostraba el pedido realizado a la corporación Saotome. Un escalofrío de alarma la recorrió, pero consiguió mantener la calma.

─Sí, miss Hinomiya ─respondió, rogando porque su voz sonara normal─. Sólo estaba verificando la lista de las piezas que arribarán pasado mañana antes de enviarla al jefe de bodega.

─Dime, Unryuu ─indicó Hinomiya con un tono tremendamente cínico que le hizo temer─. ¿No te aburres de tanto lío? La perfección no existe ¿Sabes? Me pregunto porqué insistes en conservar ese obsoleto protocolo de supervisión, más propio de la Era de las Cavernas. El escaneo electrónico es una mejor opción: más rápida y menos susceptible a confusiones. Toma en cuenta mi sugerencia para el futuro, sub-gerente de Embarques.

─Yo... ─Akari permaneció indecisa sobre lo que debía decir; sin embargo, Hinomiya parecía estar de buen humor, porque se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de continuar su camino rumbo a las oficinas de gerencia.

La sensación de que algo fuera de lo normal había acontecido permaneció en Akari por poco más de treinta segundos; luego, su atención volvió a concentrarse en el pedido sospechoso.

La pantalla mostraba que la fecha de recepción estaba fijada para el día siguiente en la tarde ¿Cómo era posible que esa mercancía hubiera llegado dos días antes? La corporación Saotome se distinguía por la precisión. Además, esa entrega era el preludio a otra más importante: la de las nuevas piezas fabricadas en base a la patente 0578909DM-00098-1, que formaban el núcleo del nuevo lanzamiento de la empresa. Tal cosa, más que ningún otro detalle, la convenció de que algo grave ocurria:

¿Porqué alguien se tomaría la molestia de sustraer un pedido que, pese a ser valioso en términos monetarios, no representaba ni siquiera el diez por ciento del valor que había sido estipulado para el cargamento que estaba programado para arribar, en el más absoluto secreto, la semana entrante?

Resultaba ilógico. Ilógico y demasiado inquietante para ignorarlo.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

Akane escuchó el sonido del despertador y con un gruñido de pereza saltó de la cama, lista para iniciar el día.

Para su sorpresa el sol estaba demasiado alto ¿Qué rayos...? ¡Relámpagos! ¡Se había olvidado de ajustar la alarma! A toda prisa se vistió, enfundándose en un traje deportivo bastante deslucido, que era lo único que tenía al alcance. Después se miró al espejo y, satisfecha con su apariencia, bajó a la cocina.

La inmaculada habitación le dio la bienvenida, provocándole una extraña sensación de nostalgia. Ese era el territorio de su hermana mayor, desde siempre, desde la muerte de su madre. Por su parte ella odiaba cocinar; no que no supiera hacerlo, pero detestaba la sola idea de ser la típica chica con delantal ante una estufa caliente preparando deliciosos manjares para el idiota de turno.

─Buenos días ─dijo la ya conocida y detestable voz masculina del prometido de Kasumi, entrando a la casa desde el jardín lateral, junto con su dueño.

─Buenos días ─respondió, mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas altas que rodeaban el gabinete central; continuaba sintiendo cierta incomodidad en ese espacio, pues tampoco se acostumbraba aún a la remodelación de la cocina─. Kasumi no está ─dijo, en lo que parecía haberse convertido en la única frase que podía pronuncia ante ese tipo ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo y cuándo se atrevería a decirle todo?

─¿Porqué será que eso no me sorprende? ─inquirió entonces él, descontrolándola un poco debido al tono divertido en su voz, preludio de la sonrisa que asomó a su rostro de duros rasgos. Sin saber qué hacer, permaneció mirando la superficie de formaica mientras percibía como él tomaba asiento en otra banca, justo frente a ella.

─¿Qué tal su viaje a Hong Kong? ─preguntó ella, mostrando sus modales de conversación social; pese a que no estaba de humor para practicarlos justo ahora, mucho menos con ese tipo.

─Bastante... ─por un momento, le pareció que él consideraba la cuestión seriamente, y sus palabras siguientes le demostraron lo cierto del pensamiento─: lleno de sorpresas ─la seguridad en su voz y un extraño timbre de añoranza que viajó a través del reducido espacio entre ellos, le hizo mirarle, genuinamente confundida.

─¿Sorpresas? ─preguntó, muy a su pesar, notando cómo el extraño tono de los ojos masculinos, se tornaba aún más raro al oscurecerse. Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Okinawa y la manera en que las nubes, que se arremolinaban preludiando al tifón, solían lucir con un tono sospechosamente similar al de la mirada de Saotome. Evocó también el mar embravecido, estrellándose inmisericorde contra la costa y recordó algo más: a la vista esas aguas tropicales parecían frías, pero al tocarlas te dabas cuenta de su calor...

─Así es ─asintió él a su pregunta, sin dejar de mirarla con la tormenta reflejada en sus ojos─: me asalta la absurda impresión de que mi vida está por dar un giro drástico ¿Usted nunca se ha sentido de esa forma, miss Tendo? ─preguntó a su vez, sin apartar la mirada y capturándola con el hechizo del lejano océano evocado─. Como si todo aquello que le rodea se hubiera hundido en un remolino y lo único que queda es un espacio en blanco para empezar a llenar de nuevo... ─ante sus palabras, demasiado certeras, sintió que la asaltaba un mareo ¿Porqué ese tipo tenía que ser tan perceptivo? Incapaz de encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria, permaneció en silencio e inmóvil, atrapada por el magnetismo de los ojos azul grisáceos.

─¡Señorita Tendo! ─exclamó él repentinamente, su voz teñida con preocupación─. ¿Ocurre algo?

─¿Señorita? ─la voz se escuchó de nuevo, como un eco en su cabeza, y también percibió por primera vez el toque en la puerta─. ¡Señorita despierte! ─dijo una voz desconocida al tiempo que resonaba un nuevo llamado─. ¡Ya son las diez! ─ante la mención de la hora sus ojos se abrieron, trayéndola a la realidad. Comprendió entonces que era la señora de la limpieza quien llamaba.

─Gracias ─dijo a la puerta cerrada, mientras sus neuronas volvían a funcionar, comprendiendo aliviada que todo había sido un sueño.

Con pesadez se levantó y se dirigió al tocador, observó su imagen en el espejo con una mueca. Pues bien: hoy era el día. Saotome, con toda seguridad, estaba a punto de regresar de su viaje a Hong Kong y pronto se aparecería por ahí para ver a su prometida.

Dejándose llevar por un impulso de furia, aventó con la mano los artículos que se encontraban sobre el tocador enviándolos al suelo ¡Empezaba a odiar a ese sujeto!

Si Ranma Saotome no hubiera sido tan arrogante como para tomar en serio un acuerdo tan fuera de moda ella no estaría en semejante aprieto, su hermana no habría tenido que actuar de esa absurda manera y la salud de su padre no estaría en la cuerda floja.

¡Maldito engreído!

¡Maldito!

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─Ya llegamos, señor Saotome ─sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro para despertarlo. En realidad no dormía, pero prefería mantener los ojos cerrados los ojos para evitar la conversación con la tripulación y concentrarse mejor. En el transcurso del viaje había formulado un plan para contrarrestar los efectos del fuerte desembolso a los activos de la empresa.

─Gracias ─respondió, e inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar y buscó el portátil. Colocó la computadora en el portafolios y tomó su chaqueta. Antes de abandonar el jet se permitió observar el interior; definitivamente Kumon tenía un gusto excelente en lo que a lujos se refería.

Al salir, notó que Mu Tsu estaba esperándolo, como habían acordado durante su última llamada.

─Señor Saotome ─hizo una reverencia antes de abrirle la puerta. Era una actitud servil que lo mortificaba, pero el chino insistía en ella. Cuando fue nombrado presidente de la compañía debido a que era el heredero universal de Genma Saotome, quien había muerto en un trágico accidente, la mayoría de los socios se mostró renuente a creer en su capacidad. Les resultó difícil cambiar el concepto de instructor de dojo, por el de ejecutivo millonario. El único que lo trató con la debida formalidad a partir de ese momento fue Mu Tsu. Juntos le habían demostrado a todos lo equivocados que estaban.

Mu Tsu era más que un amigo, casi un hermano para él. Un compañero en el difícil estigma de la miseria, y en muchas cosas más.


	11. Once

_En esos días agradecía, por sobre todo, el silencio; por eso habría preferido la soledad de los pasillos en los subterráneos, en vez de la algarabía propia de las oficinas principales. Sin embargo, el Lord se había negado en rotundo a cambiarla de puesto y, disgustado con ella, la había conminado a reunir el coraje necesario para volver a ser ella misma; no obstante, había comprendido que, tras lo vivido durante los últimos meses, necesitaba con desesperación la tranquilidad que sólo podía proporcionar el aislamiento; así que había contratado a los chicos como auxiliares para el departamento de Hinomiya. Él había dicho que ese sector requería personal de confianza; sin embargo, él había sabido que, más que Hinomiya asistentes, ella necesitaría a sus amigos cerca. Se preguntó, como tantas otras veces, si algún día volvería todo a ser como antes, si alguna vez podría mirar al mundo con la inocencia propia de quienes creen en él, si el dolor de los demás dejaría de ser el reflejo de su alma, y, por sobre todo, si él la perdonaría y estaría a su lado... como antes._

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─¡Maldita sea! ─el grito provino de la parte superior de una pila de enormes cajas de madera, todas con la leyenda 'fragil' inscrita en color rojo, nadie se encontraba a la vista.

─¡Cálmate Tsubasa! No vas a conseguir nada enfadándote ─la que habló, al tiempo que se aproximaba desde el fondo del enorme almacén, era una mujer bastante atractiva: vestía un fino traje sastre, y su negrísima y larga cabellera se prolongaba hasta su cintura; aún así, cierto aire a falsedad era por demás evidente en su persona

─¡Cállate! ¡No me interrumpas! ─rugió una voz masculina que se opacó pronto; aunque aún podían escucharse varios murmullos en el aire─. A ver ¿Cómo era? ¿Era para acá? ¿O era así? No, creo que era como lo hice al principio...

─Y eso que llevas más de un año colocando esos chismes... ─fue el inmediato comentario, no excento de burla, de la mujer.

─¡Cierra el pico! ─fue la inmediata protesta, acompañada de un rollo de hilo, otro de hule espuma y más restos de material para embalaje que cayeron sobre la agresora. Una caja se precipitó desde lo alto de la pila y, al llegar al suelo, se desensambló, revelando a un individuo bastante peculiar: no podía dudarse que era hombre, por la firmeza de sus rasgos y el tono de su voz; pero estaba primorosamente maquillado y vestía un traje deportivo de esos que ordinariamente lucían las supermodelos que aparecían en las portadas de las revistas y su figura era lo suficientemente escultural para provocar envidia incluso a una modelo; sin embargo, pese a la belleza del cuadro, sus ojos echaban chispas y el rictus de furia endurecía sus rasgos revelando su identidad masculina.

─¡Es la verdad! ─replicó su compañera sin inmutarse, regalándole un filosófico encogimiento de hombros.

─¡Mira Konatsu...! ─amenazó el hombre, visiblemente molesto; no obstante, lo que iba a decir quedó interrumpido por la llegada de Akari Unryuu.

─Lamento molestarlos, muchachos ─la voz de la asistente personal de Lord Saffron se escuchó en dirección de la amplia puerta corrediza de cristal justo donde iniciaba el pasillo que separaba las bodegas auxiliares de uno de los laboratorios informáticos más famosos de Tokyo.

─¡Fiuuu! ─el silbido de Tsubasa no se hizo esperar─. ¡Esto sí que es un milagro!

─¡Milagro tus narices! ─fue la inmediata réplica de Konatsu─. Verla por aquí es una bendición de Kamisama, señorita Unryuu.

─Gracias, también yo me alegro mucho de verlos de nuevo ─indicó la recién llegada con una sonrisa, e inmediatamente explicó─: Vine porque es necesario requisitar los inventarios antes de las cuatro de la tarde. Lord Saffron necesita estos registros debidamente procesados para mañana a primera hora; por lo que, si no los han llevado a autorizar con su gerente, deberán hacerlo de inmediato.

─Descuide, señorita Unryuu, ya terminamos; sólo faltaba la lista que acaba de concluir ese zopenco ─dijo la mujer, señalando con el dedo índice hacia su compañero, mientras se masajeaba las sienes con la otra mano.

─¿A quién le dices zopenco? ─preguntó el tipo que lucía el sensual traje deportivo.

─A ti, por supuesto ─replicó la mujer del traje sastre, sin sombra de duda y luego prosiguió, dirigiéndose a Akari─: imagínese, señorita Unryuu que se dejó las listas Kami sabrá dónde y no las encontró hasta ayer por la tarde ¡Estamos aquí desde entonces!

─Ya que insistes en culparme por eso, también podrías decirle a la señorita Unryuu que olvidaste calendarizar las entregas de la corporación Saotome y debido a eso nos vimos forzados a venir hasta acá a toda prisa hace varias noches ─gruñó la dama agitando el puño en el aire amenazadoramente, y luego se volvió apenada a mirar a la mujer─ ¡Medianoche, señorita Akari! ¡Medianoche y únicamente nosotros aquí, supervisando el acceso de miles de piezas de ensamblaje, tan sólo acompañados de la jefa Hinomiya ¿Puede creerlo?

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─¿Me-medianoche? ─tartamudeó Akari. Incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba, consiguió evitar que su sorpresa fuera evidente. Para su fortuna, los dos asistentes se encontraban enfrascados en un duelo de miradas, lo que le dió tiempo para recuperarse. Sabía de sobra que lo mejor para todos era comportarse con normalidad, en tanto descubría el misterio respecto al cargamento.

─¡Cuernos Konatsu! ¡Te han dicho que mantengas la boca cerrada! ¿Porqué rayos tienes que molestar a la gerente con detalles domésticos? Estoy seguro que la señorita Unryuu tiene mejores cosas qué hacer que escuchar relatos sobre nuestra incompetencia. Ya es bastante malo que ella se haya enterado de nuestros líos como para que ahora el Lord...

─No se preocupen, que el Lord no se molestará porque no le diré una sola palabra ─prometió a toda prisa Akari, identificando la preocupación de la pareja─. Pueden confiar en mí.

─Gracias, señorita Unryuu ─declaró Tsubasa con formalidad.

─No sabe cuánto le agradecemos ¡De verdad! Señorita Unryuu ─confirmó el tipo del traje deportivo─. El olvido pudo costarnos el puesto, usted bien sabe que el Lord es tremendamente severo si de trabajo se trata. Por fortuna, la gerente se encontraba todavía en la oficina cuando el cargamento llegó, y ella nos llamó. Estaba bastante molesta; pero aún así consintió en obviar el reporte correspondiente en atención a nuestro excelente desempeño desde que iniciamos en el departamento.

─Pues dirás lo que quieras, pero yo creo que le gusto... ─declaró la mujer, mirándose ansiosamente en un espejo de mano que extrajo de alguno de los bolsillos interiores del traje.

─Sí, claro ─fue la irónica respuesta de Tsubasa, enfatizando su opinión al indicarle a Akari, con el ademán característico de rotar su dedo índice junto a su oreja, que su compañera estaba demente.

─¡Qué muñeca! ─exclamó la mujer del traje sastre, en una voz demasiado profunda para considerarse femenina. El timbre sensual era lo bastante atractivo para pertenecer a cualquier protagonista masculino de películas o series románticas.

─¡Cuernos Konatsu! Si la gerente te escucha decirle así...

─Le aplastará la nariz con el portafolios más duro que se encuentre ─replicó Akari con plena seguridad, sonriendo divertida al imaginar la escena que, de ocurrir, no conseguiría desanimar a Konatsu, quien vivía permanentemente en campaña de conquista amorosa con quien se le ocurriera al despertar de cada día.

─¡No es cierto! ─exclamó Konatsu con reticencia─. ¡Pero si ella es tan dulce!

─¿Bromeas? Tu jefa es tan dulce como un limón ─aseveró Akari─. Y no es de las que aceptan los cumplidos de buen grado.

La pareja de excéntricos rió de buena gana ante el comentario de Akari, y ésta se preguntó de qué manera podría averiguar respecto al misterioso cargamento sin poner en riesgo la seguridad de los chicos.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─¿Qué paso? ¿Hablaste con Unryuu? ─preguntó Ranma con ansiedad; sin molestarse en disimular su prisa por conocer toda la información posible.

─No pude localizarlo; el maldito desapareció otra vez ─dijo Mu Tsu mientras tomaba el carril para entrar a la autopista─. De cualquier forma, lo importante es que pude rastrear el destino del cargamento ─eso hizo que lo mirara con sorpresa; pese a su confianza en que lo haría, no contaba con que sería tan rápido.

─Dime que no hiciste lo que estoy pensando ─gruñó. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

─No ─dijo Mu Tsu emitiendo una risa ronca, evidentemente divertido por su reacción─. Sólo tuve que jugar damas chinas un par de horas ─explicó con intención, haciéndole comprender lo que en realidad había sucedido.

─¿Y qué tal fue?

─Usted sabe, señor Saotome, que tengo talento ─dijo con tono arrogante, aunque él sabía que era por completo falso─. Pedí las fichas, gané todas las partidas y descubrí algo sorprendente.

─Ya lo creo ─presentía que el informe le provocaría otro disgusto, así que no forzó la cuestión. Mu Tsu gustaba del suspenso. Maldito fuera.

─La mercancía fue sustraída por alguien que tenía libre acceso al área uno y almacenada furtivamente en una de las bodegas auxiliares de E & E ─anunció con naturalidad y mientras lo hacía cambió al carril de rebase. Ranma también sabía que era un conductor psicópata cuando la ocasión lo requería. El dolor en su cabeza aumentó un grado más.

─¡Maldita sea! ─exclamó Ranma, comenzando a imaginar lo que seguía; sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de Mu Tsu no confirmaron la dirección de sus pensamientos, sino que lo confundieron.

─Lo único extraño es que todo indica que el cargamento que salió desde los hangares de Corporación Saotome no es el mismo que arribó a E & E ─informó Mu Tsu, echándole un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, claramente consciente de que la velocidad a la que conducía lo ponía nervioso, y seguro por completo de que la revelación lo había sorprendido. Ranma sospechaba de los accionistas mayoritarios de la empresa contratante; y no contaba con que el asunto en su totalidad diera un inesperado giro que lo convertía en algo mucho más complicado─. Todo apunta a que Hinomiya y uno de los nuestros estaban directamente relacionados con Kumon.

─¿Y qué hay de Saffron y Daimonji? ─preguntó Ranma, mientras trataba de controlar la rabia al escuchar el nombre de una antigua informante. Había dejado de luchar con su dolorida cabeza y lo que ahora quería, de inmediato, era rebanar por lo menos un pescuezo. Un fino y femenino pescuezo que ostentaba un cargo ejecutivo de altos vuelos en E & E. Del segundo cómplice, el de casa, se encargaría después; cuando todo estuviera resuelto a su satisfacción.

─La colaboración de esos dos no es probable. Bien sabes que, aunque no simpatizan contigo desde el incidente en Jusenkyo y la fallida Operación Rainbow, te respetan lo suficiente para no comprometer al consorcio Saotome en algo así ─declaró el chino con seguridad absoluta, y en el insufrible e irrespetuoso tono de superioridad que a Ranma le resultaba difícil tolerar, puesto que le recordaba de manera efectiva la verdadera identidad de Mu Tsu.

─Sí, claro ─observó Ranma con ironía─. Me respetan, pero me odian y apuesto a que nada les dará más gusto que enterarse del lío en el que estoy.

─Para serte franco, podría apostar que ellos ni siquiera sospechan lo que está sucediendo. Saffron ha pasado el último fin de semana de cacería y Daimonji continúa en ese basurero, a la espera del lanzamiento de "Dommy" ─informó Mu Tsu, refiriéndose a los dos socios mayoritarios del consorcio E & E y al producto de vanguardia que estaba por ser comercializado. El término "cacería" hizo sonreír a Ranma, muy a su pesar, porque sabía que significaba una nueva conquista femenina en la ya impresionante lista de Lord Saffron.

─Aún así, ambos sabemos que nada escapa a la lupa del Lord ¿Cómo demonios alguien pudo filtrar ante sus ojos no ya el cargamento, sino los protocolos de acceso? ─protestó Ranma, sabiendo que Mu Tsu no conseguiría replicar a eso. La seguridad en el corporativo E&E era legendaria, y cualquier transporte debía acreditar por lo menos tres revisiones para ser admitido al interior.

─Eso es lo que todavía no consigo resolver ─dijo Mu Tsu─. Sin embargo, tienes que admitir que, quien lo hizo, se las ingenió para burlar por lo menos tres códigos de alta seguridad.

─¡Exacto! Y puedo asegurarte que Hinomiya no es notable en ese campo.

─La única persona dentro de E & E que posee la capacidad para modificar a su antojo un protocolo de seguridad nivel 3, aparte del mismo Saffron, es Daimonji ─declaró Mu Tsu, y su tono evidenciaba su resistencia a considerar al mencionado como responsable.

─Con lo cual regresamos al principio ─dijo Ranma con frialdad─. Comandante, tienes que admitir que... ¡Maldita sea! ─interrumpió Ranma con una sentida maldición, al ser lanzado hacia el costado derecho del automóvil debido al cambio de carril─. ¡Por los mil demonios Li Huang! ¿Porqué rayos no aprendes a conducir?

─Yo sé conducir; pero tú deberías aprender a colocarte el cinturón ─fue la respuesta del chino, dicha con voz tranquila y sin evidencia de alteración alguna.

Sin embargo, para Ranma, el ver los automóviles quedarse atrás a una velocidad inaudita, era más que suficiente para enloquecer su autocontrol.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_


	12. Doce

_Ella no le importaba, tenía que reconocerlo; sin embargo, no podía dejar de recordar con demasiada frecuencia la humillación sufrida bajo sus manos. Había aguardado con paciencia, esperando ejecutar el golpe maestro, tan sólo para descubrir que su víctima se había escabullido astutamente. La muy maldita había descubierto su juego y se había encargado de frustrar cada uno de sus avances mientras lo conducía a la trampa que tenía preparada y él, como un perfecto idiota, había caído. Esbozó una mueca, pensando que nunca más permitiría a ninguna mujer una hazaña semejante. Ella era la única que había conseguido derrotado, y pagaría por eso._

*****************

_fat_

_**_

_*_

─¡Atchú! ─Akane estornudó con fuerza, mientras su mirada se dirigía con sospecha al pimentero que reposaba sobre la mesa, justo enfrente de ella.

─¿Te sientes bien, mi cielo? ¿Estás resfriada? ¿Quieres que vaya por un médico? ─preguntó Soun Tendo al tiempo que, prácticamente saltaba de su lugar para comprobar que su hija más pequeña no tuviera fiebre o algún otro síntoma preocupante.

─¡Pero papá! ─protestó Akane, sintiéndose transportada a la lejana época de su infancia. El abrazo de oso de Soun le cortaba la respiración; sin embargo, el hombre no lo percibía porque estaba ocupado intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

─Creo que me pondré celosa ─comentó Nabiki, quien también se encontraba almorzando con ellos; su tono burlón enfatizado por su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, misma que se amplió hasta lo imposible cuando Akane se las compuso para lanzarle una de sus patentadas miradas severas. Sin embargo, poco consiguió hacer contra el buen humor de Nabiki, porque ésta se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras continuaba disfrutando la escena, agradecida de no ser la depositaria del habitual dramatismo de su padre.

*****************

_*fat*_

_**_

_*****_

─Te lo dije y te lo repito: es improbable que Saffron o Daimonji estén involucrados en este lío. Saffron no es del tipo que disfruta apuñalar por la espalda y bien lo sabes ─aseguró Mu Tsu, después de que Ranma volvió a insistir en la culpabilidad de los socios mayoritarios de E&E.

─¡Ese maldito snob! Con sus aires de superioridad y su supuestamente elevado sentido del honor. Casi puedo escucharlo arengando ante Kiima, sobre mi pésima gestión al frente del corporativo.

─Estás viendo apariciones, Saotome ─replicó el chino con severidad extraña en él; no sin antes dibujar una sutil sonrisa al imaginar la escena descrita por Ranma: para nadie era un secreto que Saffron se la vivía criticando a Saotome─. En cuanto a Kiima, resulta que ya no trabaja para el Lord, sino que se encuentra tomado vacaciones indefinidas en las montañas, en tanto consigue regresar de China.

─¡No me digas que...! ─exclamó Ranma visiblemente asombrado; sin embargo, no consiguió terminar la frase porque Mu Tsu eligió ese momento para realizar una complicada maniobra en zig-zag que habría hecho enfurecer a cualquier oficial de policía que la hubiese presenciado. Bueno, Ranma también estaba furioso, pese a su desconcierto por las noticias que escuchaba en ese momento.

─Kiima quedó atrapada por las nuevas disposiciones migratorias: no puede salir del país sin perder el derecho de propiedad de La Montaña de Fuego─explicó el chino en cuanto terminó con el espectacular rebase, refiriéndose a la vasta propiedad productora de arroz que había pertenecido a la familia de Kiima por generaciones─. Y ya sabes cómo se demoran siempre esos trámites; especialmente para alguien que, como ella, es mitad extranjera. El Lord está empleando otra asistente desde hace cuatro años, en lo que los representantes legales consiguen un fallo a favor.

─¡Cuatro años! ─fue lo único que pudo comentar Ranma; sin intentar imaginar las dificultades que estaría atravesando una ciudadana británica obligada a permanecer tras la muralla. Resultaba inaudito que, con el poder económico de E&E como respaldo, Saffron no hubiera colaborado para agilizar la resolución del juicio.

─Sé lo que piensas ─aseveró Li Huang─; pero Saffron pudo hacer muy poco porque sus credenciales ante el Imperio no son las mejores; tal parece que algunos ex-socios de la Joya de la Corona lo mencionaron en más de una ocasión al rendir sus testimonios para el caso de las Tres Gargantas. El Lord no puede siquiera poner un pie en la frontera sin riesgo de arresto; así que para Kiima sería contraproducente verse asociada a su nombre. Estando las cosas así; diría que el Lord lo ha hecho lo mejor posible.

─No lo pongo en duda ─respondió Ranma; reacio a admitir, incluso ante sí mismo, alguna opinión positiva del Lord.

─En cuanto a nuestro asunto... Daimonji en persona me confirmó lo dicho por Saffron: él fue quien tomó la decisión de emplear a la corporación Saotome como productora y proveedora principal de E&E en cuanto supo que tú asumirías la presidencia. El chico confía en tí ciegamente, a pesar de todo ─asentó Mu Tsu con tono cáustico, su profunda voz teñida de ironía debido a las implicaciones que ese hecho acarreaba.

─¿De verdad? ─preguntó Ranma, genuinamente asombrado. El único recuerdo que guardaba de Daimonji era el de un jovencito malhumorado que no perdía oportunidad para contradecirlo a cada paso y hacerle difíciles las cosas.

─Así es. Lo cual apoya mis sospechas de que el resentimiento que te guarda no tiene ninguna relación con el accidente, sino que se debe a razones mucho más personales.

─Razones que son por completo irrelevantes en este momento ─declaró Ranma con beligrancia. Mu Tsu esbozó una sonrisa que no llegó a ser tal y acabó en una mueca resignada.

La guerra no declarada entre Daimonji y Saotome siempre había sido motivo de apuestas entre los demás miembros del escuadrón. No sólo por la diferencia de edades entre ellos; sino porque resultaba inexplicable el que el chico despreciara hasta el absurdo a Saotome, cuando, por norma, los jóvenes oficiales solían considerarlo la figura a emular.

─Por supuesto ─fue la respuesta del chino, expresada en un tono que no dejó lugar a dudas respecto a lo que pensaba en realidad.

─Tampoco tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo ¿Sabes? Li Huang ─indicó Ranma con acritud, llamando a Mu Tsu por el nombre que le identificara ante el escuadrón durante todo el tiempo en que fungieron como agentes.

─Comandante, si no te molesta ─replicó Mu Tsu, sumando otras cuantas millas al velocímetro y acrecentando con ello la sensación de vértigo que comenzaba a invadir a Ranma.

─Y ya que estás en funciones de nuevo, comandante ─dijo Ranma, enfatizando el término con ironía─. Quizá puedas decirme si has trazado algún plan para recuperar la mercancía.

─En realidad si ─respondió Mu Tsu dándole la segunda sorpresa del día─. He estado pensando...─Ranma sintió que, ahora sí, su jaqueca se convertía en migraña. Estaba por completo seguro de lo que escucharía; no quería, pero de cualquier forma preguntó:

─¿Qué?

─Bueno... ─Mu Tsu sonrió con placer genuino, demorando el momento lo suficiente para exasperar a Ranma. Quien no lo decepcionó y emitió un bufido de impaciencia.

─Eres...

─ Sugiero que nos bañemos con agua helada...─indicó Mu Tsu, prosiguiendo la idea─. Y juguemos al Mago de Hoz ─después de decir tan críptica frase, el chino guardó silencio y oprimió el acelerador hasta el fondo, mientras que Ranma agradecía llevar puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

¡Que todos los kamis del inframundo se lo llevaran por confiar en ese chino de mierda!

*****************

_fat_

_**_

_*_

No estaba segura de nada, excepto que el documento que tenía entre las manos resultaba por completo confuso. En primer lugar, pese a su aspecto genuino, marca de agua y alto-relieve incluidos, no había pasado la verificación de código requerida para toda la papelería oficial utilizada por la oficina de Presidencia y, en segundo lugar, carecía del código de autorización que solía ser responsabilidad de la sub-gerente de embarques.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Pensó por un momento en la posibilidad de consultar al Lord respecto al mismo; pero no se sentía cómoda en su presencia. La sola idea de entrar en un espacio cerrado para sostener una breve conversación con un hombre le provocaba escalofríos ¿Y si él se acercaba a ella? ¿Y si la miraba más de lo necesario? ¿Y si la puerta se cerraba y no la podía abrir para escapar? ¿Y si, escapando ya, no podía correr a mayor velocidad que él?... Y, lo más angustiante: ¡Si ellos se enteraban que había conversado con alguien la matarían!

Él era fuerte, eso lo sabía sin tener que mirarlo. En las ocasiones en que pasaba de largo junto a ella, camino de su oficina, sus pasos resonaban a pesar del lujoso alfombrado, haciendo vibrar el suelo. No conocía su rostro, porque aún no reunía el valor para mirarlo. Lo único que conocía de él eran sus manos: grandes y poderosas, que aparecían y desaparecían ante sus ojos solicitando y entregando un documento tras otro.

¿Qué hacer?

En el par de años que llevaba laborando en ese acogedor rincón de la sala de presidencia jamás se había topado con ningún problema como ese.

─¿Se siente bien, señora Kuno? ─una voz femenina, cálida y comprensiva, la sacó de sus cavilaciones, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. La preocupación que percibió en ella le dio seguridad para levantar la mirada, encontrando unos ojos castaños, rebosantes de sincero concernimiento. Un rápido repaso a sus registros mentales le reveló que se trataba de Akari Unryuu, la gerente auxiliar para embarques e inventarios.

─S-sí, gracias ─respondió, haciendo un esfuerzo por disimular la turbación que aún sentía. El pánico era algo difícil de superar; pese al tiempo transcurrido y a la seguridad de la que ahora gozaba.

─Bueno, de cualquier forma le sugiero que se tome un descanso ─sugirió la gerente Unryuu, aun preocupada─. Se le ve realmente agotada y no es para menos, con tantas horas extra que ha tenido que permanecer aquí. Lord Saffron lamentaría mucho que usted se enfermara justo ahora que estamos preparando el informe anual. Vaya a la cafetería o, si lo desea, puede utilizar el privado del fondo para tomar una siesta, nadie la molestará.

─Gracias ─respondió, intentando controlar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, que se habían disparado al sentir la mano de la joven sobre su hombro. No le gustaba que la tocaran. El miedo era demasiado para soportarlo.

─Si se sigue sintiendo mal no dude en llamar a la enfermería ─indicó Akari─. Sólo diga que es de parte de presidencia y enviarán a alguien.

Asintió, sin saber qué más decir y optó por obedecer las indicaciones de la gerente dirigiéndose inmediatamente al privado, omitiendo, en su prisa, archivar el documento problemático en la casilla de seguridad correspondiente.

*****************

_fat_

_**_

_*_

─¿Tendo? ─preguntó el hombre, con una voz tan sensual como jamás había escuchado.

─Así es: Nabiki Tendo. Mucho gusto, señor...

─Kuno. Tatewaki Kuno ─declaró él, mientras la miraba con sensualidad y un destello de genuino y primitivo placer.

Los ojos femeninos también destellaron; pero con una emoción muy distinta, más cercana a la autocomplacencia que a otra cosa, anticipando ya la venganza.

Así que era él...

*****************

_fat_

_**_

_*****_

Khu Lon terminó de empaquetar el kimono que sería entregado a la mañana siguiente. Aún faltaba agregar a la caja el bolso a juego con él; pero no había prisa, porque Nodoka trabajaría toda la noche para tenerlo listo en la mañana, la mujer era muy minuciosa en su trabajo y no consentía nunca en apresurarse cuando se requerían puntadas de la mejor calidad.

Con un suspiro cansado, la anciana realizó el recorrido de rutina por el local, apagando la mayor parte de la iluminación y dejando únicamente encendidos los escaparates frontales. Verificó también que el acceso principal estuviera perfectamente asegurado y, satisfecha, se encaminó hacia la trastienda para dirigirse a la planta alta, donde Xian Pu y Nodoka se encontraban ya preparando la cena.

─Es necesario que hablemos, anciana ─declaró, a sus espaldas, una voz masculina, cuya identidad reconoció de inmediato. Aturdida, giró para encontrarse con el hombre que poblaba sus pesadillas, el hombre que representaba todo aquello de lo que había prometido proteger a Xian Pu desde aquel trágico día de verano en que había perdido a su familia.

─Te esperaba, Li ─declaró sin temor, sin sorprenderse por encontrarlo ahí; sabiendo que el destino, materializado en ese hombre, amenazaba con arrebatarle lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

*****************

_fat_

_**_

_*_


	13. Trece

_La mujer que se aproximó al mostrador poseía una belleza en grado superlativo: menuda, pelirroja, con preciosos ojos de un azul imposible, todo ello complementado con la figura más exhuberante que había tenido ocasión de contemplar. Utilizaba una minifalda que, unida al provocador escote, provocó que su respiración se acelerara involuntariamente, para su propio disgusto. Un sentimiento poco bienvenido de incertidumbre lo recorrió al completo, porque, hermosa o no, su presencia en ese lugar sólo podía augurar problemas: hacía demasiado tiempo ya, desde que sus vidas se cruzaran por última vez y habían emprendido caminos diferentes._

*****************

_fat_

_**_

_*_

Él estaba saliendo de su oficina cuando la divisó, ingresando al lobby y dirigiéndose al mostrador que, a esa hora, se encontraba carente de personal. Tomó nota mental de reprender a Happi por el descuido, tan pronto lo encontrara, y se dirigió hacia allá.

─Al menos has aprendido a caminar con esas cosas ─fue el rudo saludo de Taro a la recién llegada. Si cualquiera de sus empleados lo hubiera escuchado se habría quedado boquiabierto por la sorpresa; no sólo por el tono agresivo, sino porque era de común conocimiento que el jefe jamás bromeaba, y mucho menos con una mujer.

─¡Cierra el pico, idiota! ─fue la esperada respuesta, agresiva también, de la hermosa pelirroja que, sin dudarlo un momento, se reclinó de forma poco elegante contra el mostrador, obviamente intentando poner remedio a la incomodidad provocada por las zapatillas de fino tacón que lucía.

─¿Sabes? Jamás comprendí porqué insistes en utilizar ese ridículo disfraz. A menos que estés intentando llamar mi atención ─señaló con intención, lo cual le obtuvo una mirada furibunda de los ojos azul-grisáceos.

─Oh sí ─replicó la pelirroja, cambiando el tono molesto por una voz baja y extremadamente sensual─. Aún no consigo dormir, soñando con el día en que estaremos juntos para siempre _mon amour _─pronunció, y, como efecto adicional, uno de los finos tirantes de la blusa que utilizaba, resbaló por su hombro, añadiendo efecto a sus palabras.

No obstante la sensualidad conjurada, el hombre permaneció impasible, observando el despliegue con aire hastiado.

─Será mejor que entremos ─indicó, al tiempo que la tomaba bruscamente del brazo y comenzaba a avanzar rumbo a su oficina─. Eres demasiado notorio y no quiero que alguna de esas chismosas le vaya con el cuento a Asuza.

─¿Sabes? Tus modales caballerosos dejan mucho que desear _mon ami_ ─fue el ácido comentario de la mujer, pronunciado mientras era prácticamente arrastrada hacia al interior de la administración.

─Si dejas de comportarte como ramera en barata, te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo ─concedió Taro, con acritud, al tiempo que azotaba la puerta tras ellos, agradeciendo a todos los kamis que fuera la hora de descanso del personal y no anduviera por ahí ninguna de las condenadas espías de Asuza.

─Punto ─concedió la mujer, sin molestarse por el comentario. Y luego, mientras su anfitrión se dirigía a la pequeña cava situada en un rincón de la estrecha habitación, eligió reclinarse sobre el escritorio en lugar de utilizar uno de los cómodos taburetes situados frente a este. Pese a su atuendo, la pose que adoptó era innegablemente masculina.

─¿Whisky o Vodka? ─inquirió Taro, desde el rincón.

─¿No tendrás Sake, de pura casualidad? ─inquirió la mujer, con aire indiferente.

─Qué patriota ─resopló Taro con ironía; aunque tomó en cuenta la petición y se inclinó para buscar la bebida solicitada.

Mientras cada uno se concentraba en lo suyo: Taro en buscar la bebida y la mujer en observar distraídamente el espacio que la rodeaba, la puerta se abrió con violencia y otra mujer, una muy hermosa, cuya ondulada y larga cabellera rojiza se mecía al compás de su andar, ingresó a la habitación: resultaba evidente que se encontraba furiosa.

─¡Lo sabía! ─exclamó, con un tono mezcla de enfado y satisfacción─. ¡Sabía que no podía dejarte sólo un momento! ─añadió, avanzando hacia donde se encontraba Taro, quien se había incorporado con prontitud al escucharla entrar.

─Pe-pe-pero yo... ─resultaba por completo asombroso que el corpulento hombre no encontrara las palabras adecuadas para responder.

─¡Debí saberlo! ¡Debí imaginarlo! ─chilló la recién llegada, mientras daba una patada al suelo perdiendo el estilo y, por poco, el equilibrio gracias a sus puntiagudas zapatillas de tacón de aguja─. ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Un pedazo de buey con alas de ganso y pies de pato! ─gritó antes de echarse a llorar para mortificación de Taro, por supuesto, porque su huésped femenina estaba a punto de partirse de risa.

─Pero... Asuza... ─intentó explicar Taro, lo cual provocó dos reacciones importantes: que la pelirroja olvidara la risa y lo mirara boquiabierta, y que la recién llegada avanzara hasta él, evidentemente enloquecida, dispuesta a matar. Sin embargo, no pudo concluir el trayecto porque la pelirroja reaccionó y consiguió frenar su avance encerrándola en una efectiva llave de judutsu.

─Tranquila preciosa. Puedo asegurarte que no es lo que piensas ─declaró con firmeza─. No tengo nada qué ver con tu novio y únicamente estoy aquí por cuestión de negocios.

─¡Maldita sea, Saotome! ¡Suéltala! ─demandó Taro, reaccionando por fin y aproximándose en un par de zancadas hasta donde ellas se encontraban. Daba toda la impresión de que, si la pelirroja no cumplía sus órdenes, se vería en problemas.

─Lo haré si antes me promete no agredirnos ─indicó la mujer, sin inmutarse por el tono amenazante de su anfitrión─. Tengo que devolver esta cosa a Akari─indicó con un gesto el atuendo─, y no la hará muy feliz descubrir algún hilo fuera de lugar, ya la conoces ─el comentario, inesperadamente, provocó una sonrisa en Taro, misma que fue inmediatamente notada por la mujer llamada Asuza y que propició una nueva pregunta, realizada con todo el sentimiento que la nueva información requería:

─¿Quién es Akari? ─indicó Asuza, deteniéndose en cada palabra para conferir a la frase todo el efecto amenazante que la ocasión ameritaba.

─Supongo ─dijo Taro, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja e ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de Asuza─, que ni siquiera le informaste que la tomarías prestada ¿Sabes Saotome? Creo que deberías acudir a un terapeuta: eso de cambiar de género no es normal; además, está esa manía tuya de utilizar la ropa de Akari, si lo que te sobra es el dinero para comprarte la tuya...

─¡Cierra el pico, imbécil! ─fue la airada respuesta de la mujer, que se las estaba viendo difícil para controlar a una Asuza cuya furia aumentaba con cada segundo que duraba la extraña conversación. Furia que, justamente, estaba dirigida a Taro en su mayor parte.

─En fin, supongo que no estás aquí para protagonizar junto a mí la nueva versión de 'Lo que el viento se llevó' ─capituló Taro, filosóficamente y, acto seguido, procedió a liberar a Asuza, asegurándose de mantener sus brazos cautivos para evitar daños colaterales al atuendo de su inesperada visita.

─¿Quién es Akari? ─preguntó de nuevo Asuza; aunque continuaba enfadada, era evidente que el estar atrapada por los poderosos brazos de Taro, no la disgustaba tanto.

─Akari es una antigua compañera de trabajo, en los tiempos que yo me ocupaba de asuntos especiales para la policía, cariño ─explicó Taro, y la suavidad y paciencia de su tono provocaron que nuevamente la pelirroja se quedara boquiabierta, y lo tuviera difícil para asimilar la situación al completo: el que el gran Taro diera explicaciones a una cosita tan fiera y temperamental como esa tipa quedaba fuera de sus esquemas.

─¿Es bonita? ─la pregunta, típicamente femenina, hizo sonreír tanto a Taro como a la pelirroja, quien optó por reclinarse nuevamente contra el escritorio, para disfrutar mejor la escena. A ver cómo se las componía ese idiota para responder: Taro no era muy dado a las palabras.

─No más que tú, preciosa ─declaró Taro con firmeza, al tiempo que tomaba entre sus dedos la delicada barbilla de la mujer, obligándole a mirarlo─. Bien sabes que no hay ninguna otra mujer en el mundo que sea más hermosa que tú, para mí.

─¡Mientes! ─estalló Asuza, pareciendo en verdad más hermosa que antes, cuando dos cristalinas lágrimas, preludio a una inundación, rodaron por sus níveas mejillas.

─Asuza... tienes que entender que mis negocios requieren que, ocasionalmente, trate con personas como Saotome y que el pasado es el pasado ─dijo Taro, con voz cansada, aunque sin dejar de acariciar el rostro femenino. La caricia, más que las palabras, pareció tener un efecto tranquilizante sobre Asuza, quien, tras unos minutos de consideración, al fin sonrió.

─Lo siento, _mon amour_ ─dijo, y luego, de la misma manera intempestiva que había llegado, se retiró; sin dedicar siquiera una mirada de despedida a la pelirroja.

─Antes que lo preguntes, ella es Asuza ─declaró Taro en tono retador─: mi futura esposa.

─Nunca lo habría imaginado ─fue la burlona respuesta de la pelirroja, quien permaneció en su lugar, esperando a que Taro le sirviera el Sake para continuar con el importante asunto que la había llevado hasta ahí.

*****************

_fat_

_**_

_*_

─No puedo creer que Kasumi aún no llame ─dijo de pronto Soun Tendo, a manera de comentario, tan pronto ingresó en la biblioteca, donde Akane se encontraba ocupada, analizando el balance semestral de los negocios familiares, que incluían no sólo el dojo y dos franquicias dirigidas por destacados graduados del mismo; sino también un elegante restaurante de comida tradicional y un pequeño centro comercial, situado cerca de ahí.

─Ya la conoces papá ─respondió Akane, sin inmutarse y sin dejar de revisar los documentos─. Con toda la agitación de la boda se ha vuelto más despistada que nunca; además, pienso que este descanso será positivo para sus nervios; ya sabes lo que dicen de las novias...

*****************

_fat_

_**_

_*_

─Definitivamente las novias son una complicación que debe ser superada lo más pronto posible ─afirmó Ranma con desagrado, al ser informado por Mu Tsu que, según la asistente Kuno, ningún intento por localizar a Kasumi había tenido éxito. En esta ocasión él conducía, pues no estaba en absoluto dispuesto a volver a dejar el volante libre al chino: el recuerdo del anterior paseo en la vía rápida, cuando regresaban del aeropuerto, aún le provocaba deseos de extrangular a su eficiente asistente personal.

─Es una suerte que la boda esté próxima ─comentó Mu Tsu─. La paciencia no es tu fuerte, y tampoco el romanticismo. Buena cosa que la novia no se haya quejado por tu notoria falta de emoción. Imagino que no será la típica esposa apasionada que esperará despierta, noche tras noche, a que regreses a casa después de una extenuante jornada laboral para poder arrojarse en tus brazos ─vaticinó con aire guasón─; aunque, quizás si sea de las que prefieran pijamas de franela y pantuflas.

Ranma no respondió inmediatamente y, en cambio, miró de reojo al chino y esperó a que tomara un sorbo de la bebida enlatada que llevaba en la mano y entonces dijo─: Pues, ya que estás de ánimo para consultar tu bola de cristal, quizá deba pedirle a Taro que te presente a su novia, a ver qué futuro auguras para ellos, Li-sama sensei.

─¿Taro tiene novia? ─preguntó Mu Tsu después de acabar de toser, ya que se había atragantado con la bebida al escuchar la noticia.

─¿Qué te parece? ─dijo Ranma con una mueca, sin despegar la mirada de los automóviles entre los que circulaban─. Y es una versión corregida y aumentada de Ranko Saotome.

Al escuchar eso, el chino torció los ojos en un gesto que no se distinguió muy bien si era de burla, exasperación, frustración o un poco de todas. De cualquier manera, Ranma no lo vió porque permanecía concentrado en el tráfico.

─Esa sí no me la creo ─indicó, genuinamente sorprendido y luego, agregó, para aclarar el punto─: Nadie es tan dramática y escandalosa como Ranko, compañero. En eso, puedo asegurar que superas con mucho al género femenino.

Ante la última aseveración Ranma gruñó, provocando que una sonrisa se asomara en el normalmente serio rostro de Mu Tsu. Sin embargo, no comentó nada al respecto y, en cambio, agregó:

─Se casarán el mes próximo, en una gran boda estilo occidental por todo lo alto, en la villa Shiratori ─informó, sabiendo que Mu Tsu sabría perfectamente a qué lugar se refería.

─La guarida del viejo Nyang ─comentó Mu Tsu, dejando claro que había comprendido─. Por tu descripción, adivino que la elegida es Asuza, la hija única de Shiratori ¿O me equivoco? ─preguntó, y sus palabras hicieron que Ranma se desconcentrara y lo mirara por un segundo, incrédulo.

─¿Es que hay algo que no sepas, Li? ─inquirió Saotome, sin disimular su resentimiento ante el evidente hecho de que el chino realmente era eficiente en cuanto a obtener información.

─La única razón de que el viejo Nyan admitiera ceder el control, es que Taro prometió perdonar la vida a su heredera ─informó Mu Tsu, sorprendiendo aún más a Ranma─. No entiendo porqué nuestro amigo ha tomado una decisión como esa, sabiendo lo que sabe respecto a la responsabilidad de Nyang en la ejecución de Gran Taro. A menos que...

─¿Qué? ─inquirió Ranma, genuinamente interesado en las especulaciones del chino. Lo que Mu Tsu había insinuado, palabras más, palabras menos, era que Nyang Shiratori había ordenado la ejecución de la familia de Taro al completo. Resultada difícil de creer.

─No lo sé ─respondió Mu Tsu, dubitativo, continuando con su reflexión sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Ranma─. No creo capaz a Taro de perdonar, así como así, algo tan grave. Tiene qué haber algo más; pero no consigo imaginar qué.

─¿Quieres decir que nuestro amigo va a contraer matrimonio con la hija del causante de su desgracia? ─preguntó Ranma en un chillido, rindiéndose ante la lógica─. ¡Es una locura!

─Pues sí que es una locura ─murmuró Mu Tsu distraídamente, mientras miraba por la ventana con aire pensativo─: y los tres al mismo tiempo.

─¿Los tres? ─los ojos de Ranma se agrandaron hasta lo imposible cuando su sorpresa aumentó de nivel; no era tan buen conductor com Mu Tsu y algunos automovilistas hicieron sonar sus bocinas, resentidos por la invasión de carril que su ligera distracción provocó. Estaban saliendo de la vía rápida e ingresando en Nerima─. ¿Qué demonios quieres decir? ─preguntó, más por poner en palabras su asombro que por no haber comprendido realmente; pudo distinguir, de reojo, que Mu Tsu enrojecía.

─ Ayer le pedí a Xian Pu que se casara conmigo ─explicó con sequedad el chino, tras un largo silencio en el que Ranma se concentró en avanzar un par de cuadras que requirieron toda su pericia, dada la estrechez de las calles. Esa zona, debido a su antiguedad, era problemática.

─¡Vaya! ─exclamó Ranma mientras conducía el automóvil por una complicada serie de callejuelas hacia la casa Tendo─. Y yo que pensé que ese asunto no era en serio ─fue una provocación deliberada para fastidiar a su asistente, le agradaba hacerlo porque le resultaba divertido ver a Mu Tsu demostrar alguna emoción y Xian Pu siempre era un punto demasiado sensible para él. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no obtuvo la reacción que esperaba; porque el chino simplemente se limitó a comentar, con aire hastiado y aplastante sinceridad:

─Creo, Saotome, que el único asunto ─enfatizó la palabra con intención─, que no es en serio, es el tuyo.

Ignorándolo, Ranma se limitó a aparcar, y descendió a toda prisa del auto para encaminarse hacia la entrada principal de los Tendo.

La puerta se abrió antes de que llegara hasta ella y apareció Akane.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y, por interminables momentos, ninguno de los dos supo qué decir.

*****************

_fat_

_**_

_*_


	14. Catorce

_Esa mirada... tan azul como el océano amenazado por una intensa tormenta; tan gris como como la bruma de las montañas de Isla Tsushima al amanecer. Sus ojos la mantuvieron cautiva, transmitiéndole silecionsamente el inequívoco presagio de que no sería fácil tratar con él; que no sería fácil revelarle lo ocurrido; que un encuentro con él sólo podía significar sangre y lágrimas ¡Por todos los kamis! ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué?_

*****************

_fat_

_**_

_*_

Akane sintió como si miles de alfileres se clavaran en su estómago.

Ranma Saotome se encontraba ahí y ella aún no encontraba una solución al embrollo que su irresponsable y sentimental hermana mayor había provocado. ¿Qué hacer? Se preguntó, sin tener tiempo siquiera para percatarse de cuán sorprendida se encontraba al estar frente a ese hombre, cuánto la afectaba su cercanía.

Bajo el intenso escrutinio de la mirada masculina, respiró profundamente, antes de atreverse a hablar:

─Buenos días, señor Saotome ─aún para sí misma reconoció que era una cobarde; porque justo en ese momento, no sentía otra cosa que no fuera un inexplicable temor, fuera de toda proporción.

─Buen día, _miss_ Tendo ─el calificativo al estilo norteamericano la sorprendió. Estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo en Okinawa, debido a la mezcla de culturas; pero le extrañaba que él lo mencionara con tanta naturalidad─. ¿Se encuentra el señor Soun?

─Por supuesto, por favor pase ─indicó, dando un paso atrás para dejarle sitio. Su corazón latiendo frenéticamente en una respuesta innata de pánico ante la proximidad del desastre. Conteniendo un gemido de angusta, se obligó a relajarse, sabiendo que necesitaba estar preparada para lo que sucediera─. Iré a ver si ya despertó ─anunció, con lo que esperaba pasara por una sonrisa de cortesía y no una mueca de impotencia y disgusto; aún ahora, en ese momento en que el futuro de su familia estaba en riesgo, no podía dejar de lado el sentimiento de desagrado que ese hombre le provocaba.

─¿Y Kasumi? ─ interrogó él a sus espaldas, añadiendo más ácido a sus venas. Inexplicablemente, el interés mostrado por ese sujeto hacia su hermana le resultaba francamente chocante y hasta exasperante.

─Ella está de viaje por el momento ─informó, sin dejar de avanzar hacia la casa, intentando conservar el tono normal de su voz, cosa harto difícil cuando lo tenía justo detrás, en cortés persecución. Él no comentó nada respecto a la noticia, así que se vio obligada a añadir─: salió a visitar a unos amigos que viven fuera de Tokyo, en una granja ─informó mientras, mentalmente, cruzaba los dedos rogando por ayuda divina.

─¿En serio? ─Ranma detuvo sus pasos, ella notó la emoción en su voz y se giró para mirarle, descubriendo en su rostro una espesa ceja enarcada en señal de sorpresa ¿o era duda?─ Si es así ¿Porqué no me lo ha dicho cuando hablamos?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa; aunque, inexplicablemente, su asombro no se debía a las palabras en sí, sino a la reacción que provocó en ella e tono ligeramente íntimo con el que él pronunciara la última palabra, mismo que se expandió en su interior, atrayéndole una no bienvenida sensación de expectación.

─U- usted no me ha dado tiempo... ─intentó explicar, recordándose y recordándole que se había limitado a decirle 'gracias' antes de finalizar la llamada.

─Cierto ─concedió él en su insufrible tono de 'superior', sin dejar de mirarla con atención y una expresión totalmente desconcertante; como intentando descubrir lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo ¡Que el cielo le ayudara! Él parecía leer en ella como en un libro abierto, y apenas era el tercer encuentro.

─¿Podría aguardar en la biblioteca? ─preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera, sin esperar su respuesta y sin molestarse en comprobar si él seguía sus órdenes. De haber estado presente, su padre la habría reprendido por su actitud, que rayaba en lo descortés; pero eso no le importó:

Necesitaba alejarse de él lo más rápido posible.

Huir.

*****************

_fat_

_**_

_*_

─Lo siento, _mademoiselle_ ─se disculpó el caballero al ingresar al privado, un hombre de largos cabellos, en tonalidades tan diversas de rubio mezcladas con algo de plata, que avanzó despreocupadamente hasta llegar a donde ella se encontraba─. No sabía que usted se encontraba aquí.

Ella lo miró entonces; sin poder sentir ni mostrar otra cosa que sorpresa: por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba a solas con un hombre, un desconocido, en un espacio cerrado, y, pese a lo crítico del momento, no sentía el pánico habitual; aunque estaba plenamente consciente de la situación.

Aún confundida, le miró, permitiéndose el lujo de contemplarlo como jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacerlo con ningún otro. Su mirada ascendió desde los pies, calzados con zapatos de piel de inmejorable calidad, pasando por sus piernas y torso, cuya fortaleza se adivinaba a través del fino lino del traje estilo occidental, hasta detenerse, deleitada, en los tonos de su ondulada cabellera, demasiado larga para estándares masculinos, aunque al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente hermosa para no resultar ridícula. Él era un ejemplar notable, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Una vez emitido el veredicto, su mirada bajó entonces a sus ojos: de un gris tan claro y al mismo tiempo tan profundo que, en una reacción refleja, provocó que su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido.

─En verdad lo siento ─repitió el hombre, mirándola directamente─. Parece que en verdad interrumpí un descanso muy merecido y lo lamento; de haber sabido que usted se encontraba aquí, señora Kuno, no se me habría ocurrido siquiera entrar.

El que él mencionara su nombre llamó su atención, e inevitablemente terminó por reconocer su voz: era la misma que había escuchado casi a diario desde su llegada a E&E

─¡Lord Saffron! ─exclamó, más alterada de lo que le hubiera gustado para, inmediatamente, reaccionar y hacer el intento de incorporarse del confortable diván que, ahora sabía, le pertenecía a ese hombre.

─Por favor ─dijo él con tono de súplica, al tiempo que le indicaba con un enfático ademán permanecer en su lugar─. No es necesario, señora Kuno; ya me retiro. Tómese el tiempo que necesite ─agregó entonces y dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abrió para salir hacia el pasillo y, antes de retirarse volvió a mirarla para pronunciar una última indicación─: si lo desea, puede irse ya mismo a casa, no la necesitaré hasta mañana.

Dicho esto, él salió; sus pasos resonando a pesar de la mullida alfombra, en una suerte de confirmación de identidad que se le antojó demasiado surrealista.

*****************

_fat_

_**_

_*_

Ranma abrió la puerta corrediza de la habitación que, para su gusto, era la más acogedora de la casa.

La mesa era baja, adecuada para recibir cómodamente a las visitas y los estantes empotrados en dos de las paredes estaban repletos de libros y rollos de caligrafía.

Soun Tendo amaba el arte; así que toda una pared estaba dedicada a exhibir finas muestras de ikebana, caligrafía y cerámica.

Posó la mirada, distraído, sobre una pieza bastante peculiar; el pergamino de papel de arroz tenía trazada la inscripción 'rendirse es morir'. No era lo lapidario de la frase, lo extraño, sino las olas estrellándose contra el acantilado que ilustraban el fondo; en absoluto una imagen evocadora de la muerte: un mensaje contradictorio y confuso; al menos para él.

Una obra intrigante.

Se acercó un poco más para examinarla de cerca, embargado por una extraña inquietud. No tenía firma; lo cual revelaba que era un trabajo aficionado. Se preguntó, como en incontables ocasiones desde que la contemplara por primera vez ¿Qué clase de persona relacionaba olas y acantilados con la muerte?

─¡Buenos días Ranma! ─exclamó Soun Tendo desde la puerta─. ¡Ah! ¡Veo que aún te gusta ese!─indicó señalando el pergamino; debió notar su expresión de sorpresa ante su comentario, porque explicó─: Siempre te quedas viéndolo más tiempo que a los otros; y dime ─inquirió acercándose─. ¿Te parece bueno?

─En realidad me resulta extraño, algo confuso; como si fuera el reflejo de algo doloroso ─respondió, sin dejar de contemplar el pergamino. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo explicar la emoción que le provocaban esas olas.

─Como si el dolor estuviera escondido tras la fiereza ─sugirió Soun Tendo, con voz grave.

─Sí, o más bien como si la furia hubiera sido elegida como una alternativa al llanto...

─Acertaste ─Soun Tendo le invitó a sentarse ante la mesa y su rostro se volvió profundamente serio─. Significa...la muerte de mi esposa.

─¿Qué? ─atinó a preguntar apenas, Ranma, genuinamente sorprendido, no sólo por lo relativo al cuadro, sino porque en ese momento comprendió lo lejos que se encontraba aún de ser parte del círculo familiar.

─Akane lo realizó hace cinco años, para conmemorar el primer aniversario del fallecimiento de su madre.

─Lo siento, no lo sabía ─dijo con sinceridad y cierto dejo de culpabilidad al ver el dolor que asomó a los oscuros ojos del señor Tendo. Hasta ese momento había supuesto muchas cosas, pero jamás se había tomado la molestia de hablar con Kasumi o Soun respecto a ningún asunto tan personal, exceptuando el compromiso y la boda. ¡Por todos los kamis! Incluso miss Tendo había supuesto una total sorpresa.

─No, no te preocupes ─Soun miró distraídamente hacia el pergamino, resultando evidente su esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura─. Mi esposa murió en el mar; regresaba de unas vacaciones en Tsushima cuando el ferry en el que viajaba se estrelló contra un carguero; ni siquiera los peritos pudieron explicar las causas del accidente.

─Debió ser terrible ─comentó Ranma, sintiéndose inexplicablemente identificado con el dolor, no de Soun Tendo, sino de su hija menor. Supuso que, por el hecho de ser la hija pequeña, Akane habría sufrido un dolor único, muy distinto al de sus hermanas y su padre.

─Más que terrible ─admitió Soun con voz triste revelando a Ranma cuánto lo afectaba aún el suceso─. Por fortuna, Akane sobrevivió. No sé que habría hecho si las dos... ─el patriarca sacudió la cabeza, perdido en sus recuerdos─. Akane tuvo momentos muy difíciles y se resistía a recuperarse y a asimilar la tragedia. Cuando al fin consiguió estabilizarse lo suficiente para abandonar el hospital, lo primero que hizo fue realizar lo que sería su última acuarela ─señaló a la pared─. El pergamino fue el principio de su recuperación y su despedida de las artes plásticas. Mi hija menor, Ranma, es un precioso ser humano con una determinación fuera de serie ─afirmó Soun, sin dejar de mirar el pergamino─; aún ahora, a ninguno de nosotros le cruza por la mente intentar convencerla de reanudar su carrera de diseño o volver a casa. Nos basta con saberla viva y luchando por hacer realidad el destino que eligió.

Transcurrieron varios minutos en completo silencio. Aunque la mente de Ranma trabajaba a toda velocidad, entretejiendo los hilos de información que Soun Tendo había desplegado para él en un peculiar momento de intimidad. El patriarca había dejado entrever que había más, mucho más, alrededor de esa tragedia, de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Y que la presencia de Akane Tendo en la residencia familiar en esos momentos era una especie de bendición con la que ninguno de los miembros de la familia se había atrevido a soñar.

Ranma contempló de nuevo el pergamino, como se había acostumbrado a llamarlo, sintiendo una desconocida opresión instalarse en su pecho en una suerte de inesperada premonición. Por un momento se imaginó a merced de aquellas olas, perdido y angustiado, a la espera del final; sabiendo que su destino sería estrellarse contra las rocas.

¿Porqué todo lo que le emocionaba profundamente estaba relacionado con Tendo Akane? Parecía que, desde aquel instante en que su mirada encontró la suya, cada uno de sus pasos le conducía en una misma dirección: hacia ella.

*****************

_fat_

_**_

_*_

─¡Apresúrate Tendo! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

─Sí, señor Kuno ─aunque respetuoso, el tono no contenía ninguna dosis de sumisión y sí mucho resentimiento.

─Pero...¿Qué haces?

─Llevo los catálogos a presidencia ─repuso Nabiki con fastidio. Ese tipo era un incompetente; pero también era su superior y ella debía esforzarse por recordar a cada instante la meta que se había propuesto al ingresar como parte de la plantilla laboral en YUsue.

─¡Yo los llevaré! ¡Para eso soy el jefe aquí! ─el hombre tomó los pesados volúmenes y, sin molestarse en decir más, se alejó.

Nabiki observó como el tipo más inútil que conociera en su vida le arrebataba la oportunidad de conocer a Picollet Chardin II. ¡Rayos! ¡Picollet era el sujeto más guapo de Tokyo...! ¡El segundo soltero más codiciado de esos rumbos!.

¡Qué mala suerte!

*****************

_fat_

_**_

_*_

─¡Xian Pu! ¡Deja eso y apresúrate a cortar ese rollo de seda! ─vociferó Khu Lon, impaciente, desde el cuarto de costura, al ver que la muchacha daba saltos de gusto sin razón aparente─. ¡Cielos! ¡Qué niña!

─Vamos Khu Lon, no me diga que usted no era igual a esa edad ─dijo Nodoka con diversión─. Además, tiene motivos de sobra para estar así ¿No?

En lugar de responder a la pregunta de Nodoka, Khu Lon se limitó a mover la cabeza con desaprobación y luego, después de pensarlo unos momentos, dijo─: ¡Ah! Mi estimada Señora, por supuesto que los tiene, aunque son los mismos que yo tengo para preocuparme ─reveló con un suspiro, intentando mantener la voz en un susurro, para beneficio de Xian Pu, quien se encontraba distraída por la labor de corte.

─¿Porqué? ¿No es un buen hombre?─preguntó Nodoka con interés, bajando también el tono de voz. No conocía en persona al novio de Xian Pu, pero lo que sí sabía era que la muchacha estaba loca por él y que el día anterior habían decidido casarse.

Decir que la noticia había impactado a Khu Lon era poco. La anciana había pasado la noche en vela y ella lo sabía porque había sido despertada en mitad de la madrugada gracias a la inesperada ansiedad de Khu Lon por concluir un pedido inexistente. Desde entonces había escuchado suficientes diatribas y atestiguado la misma cantidad de reprimendas dirigidas a la muchacha, quien continuaba tan feliz como pez dorado en el estanque y había hecho caso omiso a todas las observaciones de la bisabuela, perdida en su muy personal mundo de fantasías.

─No se trata de eso ─dijo ahora la anciana, respondiendo a su pregunta─. Mu Tsu es mucho más de lo que yo hubiera soñado para mi bisnieta ─la revelación de la señora era de pensarse, puesto que siempre estaba criticando al muchacho─. Ese es parte del problema ─concluyó, mientras remataba un bordado sobre el traje de bodas estilo occidental que estaba terminando─. ¿Qué pasará si Xian Pu no es lo que él necesita?

─¿A qué se refiere?

─Mu Tsu no pertenece a nuestra clase, señora ─informó Khu Lon, con evidente pesar.

─¿Quiere decir que él es pobre? ─inquirió Nodoka, sin comprender realmente a qué se refería su patrona.

─No se trata de eso ─aseguró Khu Lon, confundiéndola aún más─. Aquí, en Japón, las cosas son diferentes; pero en China, nosotras no somos nadie, mientras que él...

─Él ¿Qué?

Khu Lon miró al vacío por interminables momentos y, después, respondió─: Mu Tsu tiene una vida bastante complicada.

─¿Qué tan complicada? ─preguntó Nodoka, genuinamente interesada. A pesar de llevar poco tiempo de conocerlas, estimaba a Khu Lon y a Xian Pu como si fueran familiares suyas y le inquietaba el que Xian Pu estuviera corriendo riesgos.

─Él...─la anciana dudó, como si no encontrara las palabras adecuadas para explicarse─. Él es algo más de lo que aparenta ─informó sin explicar a detalle el asunto, lo cual hizo pensar a Nodoka que la situación debía ser grave o por lo menos inusual.

─¿Xian Pu lo sabe? ─preguntó entonces, comenzando a comprender el dilema de la anciana.

Aunque guardó silencio, la expresión de tristeza que se instaló en el rostro de Khu Lon, fue toda la respuesta que Nodoka necesitaba.

*****************

_fat_

_**_

_*_


	15. Quince

_Era difícil enfrentar los fantasmas; incluso era complicado saber que se encontraban ahí. Tiempo atrás, cuando la luz aún no llegaba a su vida y permanecía sumergido en las tinieblas al menos no parecían tener la condenada importancia que habían cobrado en el presente. No sabía hacia dónde dirigirse; no sabía si su decisión le traería la paz de la que jamás sería merecedor o si otra vida, aparte de la suya, sería también marcada por las sombras._

_xxxxx  
__fat  
__xx  
__**x**_

La música de Wagner inundaba el interior del automóvil evocándole, fortuitamente, las lejanas épocas en que él y su jefe apenas conseguían el dinero suficiente para comer un plato de ramen. Días difíciles aquéllos en que acostumbraban conversar a diario con la muerte.

Mu Tsu recordó los callejones: tan oscuros y fríos como en ocasiones sentía el alma. Saotome y él se habían encontrado en el peor momento y habían decidido permanecer juntos para sobrevivir en ese mundo lleno de miseria y corrupción, contrayendo la firme promesa de cuidarse las espaldas. Hermanos y cómplices a cada paso; sobrevivientes también.

La privilegiada memoria de Mu Tsu estaba poblada por preciosos instantes plenos de camaradería; sin embargo, por sobre todo, el chino recordaba que Saotome siempre había guardado un peculiar apego a _Tristan und Isolde. _En los días de pesadilla previos a la Operación Rainbow, él le recordaba escuchando esa ópera en la magistral versión de Karajan mientras iba de un lado a otro del piso, concentrado en los preparativos. Más lejos aún en el tiempo, durante sus vidas adolescentes compartidas en las calles, recordaba haber atisbado entre sus escasas pertenencias un, ahora obsoleto, reproductor de cd's y un juego de discos compactos que contenían una codiciada versión, una edición especial para coleccionistas conseguida en el mercado negro por la décima parte de su valor real.

En la actualidad tal suerte de excentricidad no se había modificado en absoluto: Ranma poseía versiones inimaginables de la obra de Wagner, todas debidamente clasificadas en una enorme sección de su oficina, que era el sitio donde pasaba más tiempo. En su departamento también mantenía algunas, así como en el automóvil; en cambio, el cd de colección de sus tiempos de miseria se había transformado en un trofeo que pendía de una de las paredes de su estudio privado.

Al pensar en ello, Mu Tsu aspiró con fuerza, intentando capturar la extraña sensación que se le escapaba; debía admitir, supuso, que, pese al tiempo que llevaba de conocerle, Ranma Saotome continuaba representando un enigma para él.

_xxxxx  
__fat  
__xx  
__**x**_

─Con...con su permiso ─murmuró Akane Tendo, ingresando a la habitación y sentándose ante la mesa principal, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Ella le confundía y, al mismo tiempo, le provocaba a poner distancia de por medio, escapando de una amenaza inmaterial que no conseguía identificar; pero que percibía claramente, habituado como estaba a utilizar su instinto.

─¿Que tal? _miss _Tendo ─Ranma trató de pensar en un tema apropiado de conversación; pero no consiguió encontrar ninguno ¡Maldición! Si tan sólo ella no fuera tan condenadamente reservada y fría, quizás hasta podrían llevarse bien; aunque, pensándolo mejor, no tenía qué buscar congraciarse con una perfecta desconocida que, indudablemente, saldría de su vida de la misma, intempestiva manera, en que había entrado.

Sólo tenía que soportarla hasta el día de la boda, se dijo con filosofía; aunque no tardó en darse cuenta de que el simple pensamiento le provocaba una inexplicable nostalgia.

─Mi padre me pidió avisarle que demorará un poco ─dijo entonces la hija menor de Soun Tendo; continuaba con la cabeza baja, profundamente concentrada en observar sus manos y él no tuvo más que concluir que a ella le resultaba terriblemente incómodo permanecer en su presencia, aunque no conseguía imaginar la razón para esa actitud tan desconcertante; a excepción de aquel incidente matutino en la cocina, cuando la descubriera llorando, y del día en que fueran presentados, no habían existido más encuentros entre ellos.

─Supongo que Soun olvidó dónde dejó los contratos ¿Verdad? ─preguntó él, sonriendo con sinceridad. No era un secreto para nadie el despiste del patriarca Tendo; en realidad, había sido esa peculiar característica del jefe de la familia, la que le había llevado a entablar una relación más estrecha con él y, eventualmente, a descubrir el compromiso concertado por el patriarca y su padre hacía más de tres décadas.

─No puedo negárselo ─respondió Akane, correspondiendo espontáneamente a su sonrisa─. En realidad, es un tanto distraído al guardar los documentos; así que tiene un desorden que dificulta encontrar pronto las cosas; aunque es bastante testarudo y no admite mi ayuda ─dijo, bastante más relajada que antes.

─Claro, con tantas ocupaciones y sin Nabiki para ayudarlo, asumo que estará encontrando difícil organizarse ─acordó Ranma, haciendo referencia al nuevo empleo de la hermana de en medio. Hasta su ingreso en Yusue, Nabiki Tendo se había hecho cargo de todos los asuntos administrativos de su padre a tiempo completo.

─Es cierto; pero también se debe a que papá se resiste a entrar en la era de la informática; por más que Nabiki le ha insistido una y otra vez la necesidad de digitalizar todo, él se rehusa a renunciar a sus archivos de madera ─la voz femenina contenía un innegable toque de afecto difícil de obviar; y él se descubrió preguntándose lo que sería escuchar su propio nombre en sus labios, especialmente después de un pesado día de trabajo: Akane Tendo poseía la interesante habilidad de tranquilizarlo, aún contra su voluntad.

Tan pronto formuló el pensamiento se reprendió mentalmente, obligándose a recordar que su conversación con esa mujer era una mera cortesía propiciada por la demora de Soun Tendo. Únicamente eso. Sus pasos y los de la hermana menor de su prometida se separarían pronto y, muy probablamente, jamás volverían a unirse; ambos eran demasiado recelosos para permitirse bajar la guardia frente al otro, ahora lo comprendía, especialmente después de mirar en los ojos de Akane y descubrir un inexplicable destello de aprehensión, como si ella, por alguna razón, le temiera.

─No sabía que usted fuera una artista ─dijo, mirando en dirección al pergamino que ella había elaborado; esperaba que el cambio de tema fuera un éxito. No estaba dispuesto a conceder a esa mujer más pensamientos.

─No soy profesional ─dijo ella, mirando también en esa dirección; sus ojos adquirieron un fulgor fascinante que propició una alteración involuntaria de su ritmo cardíaco ¡Condenada mujer! ¡Con qué facilidad lo sacaba de balance! Buena suerte que ella no se percataba de eso.

─Pues es muy bueno; debo confesarle que siempre me ha gustado esa obra, aunque fue hasta hace unos minutos que me enteré de quién era su autora ─dijo, esperando obtener algún tipo de reacción por parte de ella. Se sentía un idiota y un imbécil, pero presentía que ella intentaba ocultarle algo.

─ Gracias, agradezco profundamente su admiración; pero es verdad que realmente no me dedico a eso, es sólo que... necesitaba desesperadamente encontrar un escape para mi dolor y esa fue la única manera de conseguirlo ─concluyó en un susurro, su mirada profunda y directa encontrando la suya, demostrándole que apreciaba el halago y, al mismo tiempo, permitiéndole atisbar en algo tan íntimo como sólo podía ser la pérdida de una madre. La profunda impresión que eso le causó borró en un segundo sus pensamientos, dejándolo con la certeza de que era un peligro concederle algo, cualquier cosa, a esa hechicera.

_xxxxx  
__fat  
__xx  
__**x**_

Akane tuvo que contenerse de estallar en llanto.

No era sólo el dolor que el recuerdo de la muerte de su madre le provocaba invariablemente, sino que la mirada de Saotome continuaba siendo la cosa más perturbadora que había enfrentado en su existencia: sus ojos le hablaban de comprensión más allá de la empatía, de un querer realmente penetrar hasta el más íntimo rincón de su alma, dispuésto a tomar todo cuanto encontrara ¿Qué tenía ese hombre que conseguía sacarla de balance tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo era que él la provocaba a saltar de la furia al llanto en un segundo y, luego, la conminaba a descubrir los más profundos secretos de su alma?

Pensó por un segundo en la cuestión: Ranma Saotome poseía la inquietante habilidad de hacerla sentir por completo vulnerable, sometida al poderoso influjo de su voz y su mirada. Para ella, habituada a considerar a los hombres meros estorbos y seres a los que había que mantener alejados, resultaba por demás extraño descubrirse a merced de uno que parecía encarnar el estereotipo de todo cuanto le desagradaba.

No dudaba que el proceder de su hermana había sido totalmente incorrecto, aunque necesario por igual; sin embargo, por primera vez, se encontró preguntándose, con total seriedad y dejando de lado cualquier sentimiento de animadversión hacia él, respecto a los sentimientos que ese hombre albergaba hacia su hermana mayor: ¿Y si Saotome en verdad amaba a Kasumi? No parecía del tipo romántico pero si las cosas eran de esa manera iba a resultarle muy doloroso conocer la verdad.

Lo cierto era que no sabía si odiar o compadecer al hombre que permanecía sentado frente a ella intentando charlar de asuntos banales y esforzándose por simpatizarle, por construir una relación cortés, tal y como cabría esperar en dos personas que pronto emparentarían y por completo ignorante de que la relación de ambas familias pronto sería únicamente un sueño imposible de cumplir.

Hasta ese instante había culpado a Saotome por lo ocurrido; no obstante, debía reconocer que él no era tan insensible como lo había catalogado en un principio: se lo había demostrado durante ese breve intercambio de palabras y también durante el incidente en la cocina.

Ranma Saotome era el más grande enigma con el que se había topado en toda su existencia.

_xxxxx  
__fat  
__xx  
__**x**_

Presa de la inmovilidad producida por la sorpresa, el patriarca Tendo permanecía en el pasillo, aún sin decidirse a ingresar a la acogedora salita donde su apreciado futuro yerno y su hija favorita intentaban limar asperezas.

Soun Tendo podía ser despistado, terriblemente emotivo y demasiado sobreprotector con sus hijas; pero no era ningún estúpido: desde aquel día en que él y Akane arribaran a casa y Ranma apareciera intempestivamente, él había creído percibir un sentimiento especial flotando en el aire, un sentimiento tan evocador de aquel, su primer encuentro con su esposa, que le había parecido casi un milagro descubrir en la pareja menos probable de todas.

¿Ranma y Akane?

Demasiado bueno para ser cierto; pero había que admitir que era la primera ocasión en que escuchaba a su hija hablar con cierta tranquilidad de la pintura y de lo que representaba. La muerte de su esposa era un tema tabú, especialmente si se encontraba presente su hija menor: Akane lo tenía difícil para conservar la serenidad y aquí estaba, ahora, conversando con Ranma como si de un tema común se tratara. En cuanto a éste, resultaba una sorpresa descubrirlo mostrando algo más que frialdad y escuchar su voz teñida con una especial emoción, difícil de catalogar.

Soun Tendo suspiró emotivamente, considerando que cualquier posibilidad entre ellos estaba perdida por seguro, dada la proximidad de la boda de Kasumi y Ranma. Realmente era una verdadera lástima: Ranma era justo el hombre adecuado para Akane y ésta, más que Kasumi, habría sido la esposa ideal para un hombre como Ranma.

_xxxxx  
__fat  
__xx  
__**x**_

─¿Pudiste hablar con él? ─preguntó Akari, sin despegar la nariz del último balance, dispuesta a descubrir un inexistente error. Mirándola, Nabiki torció los ojos, exasperada por su falta de emoción y por la escasa atención que le prestaba.

─No por mucho tiempo, tan sólo cruzamos un saludo ─fue la respuesta de Nabiki y luego, pareció pensárselo mejor y añadió─: y luego me invitó a almorzar, tuvimos una excelente sesión de intenso sexo en el tocador del restaurante y nos despedimos.

─Genial ─replicó Akari, aún distraída─. Espero que no hayas olvidado exigirle que utilizara protección.

─¡Tonta! ─protestó Nabiki, riendo al tiempo que le lanzaba una servilleta.

─¿Qué? No me puedes negar que en estos días eso es lo más importante a tener en cuenta ─respondió Akari, todavía concentrada en el balance; aunque la sonrisa que dibujaron sus labios reveló que sus palabras tan sólo habían seguido la broma de Nabiki.

─¡Eres tan imposible como Akane! ─se quejó Nabiki, de buen humor.

─Tu hermana me cae bien, y eso que todavía no tengo el placer de conocerla ─fue el comentario de Akari.

─Pues con todo el trabajo que te cargas, seguramente podrás saludarla hasta el día de la boda. La invité hoy a que me acompañara pero no parecía tener muchas ganas de salir ¿Sabes? Es curioso; pero creo que ella y Ranma no simpatizaron en absoluto.

─¿Qué cosa? ─Akari guardó el balance, ubicado ya el error y luego se permitió mostrar a su amiga todo el asombro que la última afirmación le había provocado─. ¡Esa sí que no me la creo! A Ranma jamás deja de parecerle agradable una cara bonita.

─Pues cara bonita o no, mi hermana vive resentida contra el género masculino, no me preguntes la razón porque todavía no la sé ─declaró Nabiki con cierto fastidio─. Aunque, si te soy sincera, creo que Ranma ni siquiera sabía que ella existía, y mucho menos esperaba encontrarla en nuestra casa. El día en que ella llegó desde Okinawa fue bastante revelador verlos interactuar: ni siquiera se saludaron, él hizo un comentario extrañamente torpe y luego, cuando mi hermanita y yo ya estábamos a solas y le pregunté su opinión sobre el prometido de Kasumi, ella sólo dijo que él era imponente.

─¿Imponente Ranma? ¿Estás segura? ─inquirió Akari, como si tuviera difícil relacionar tal adjetivo con el hombre al que había sido aplicado.

─¡Exacto! ─afirmó Nabiki─. ¿Sabes? Eso me intriga, porque es lo más parecido a un cumplido que Akane dirigiría a un hombre. Por otra parte, Ranma siempre ha sido muy cordial y en aquel día parecía más dispuesto a tragar piedras que a dirigirle la palabra a Akane ¿Tú que opinas? ¿Crees que ella le desagrade?

Akari pensó por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros, sin comentar más. La hermana menor de Nabiki no era su asunto más urgente; de hecho, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era solucionar el grave problema en que Hinomiya los había imiscuido. Acababa de identificar uno de los últimos cabos sueltos y todo era cosa de ordenar las evidencias.

_xxxxx  
__fat  
__xx  
__**x**_

Lord Saffron emergió del ascensor que bajaba directamente desde el penthouse del edificio y avanzó, con pasos tranquilos, recorriendo la escasa distancia que le separaba de su vehículo favorito: un jaguar color carmesí con cristales ahumados, que exhibía la última moda en accesorios.

Podía notar que los empleados del área de finanzas aún no concluían el pesado día de labores previo a la reunión de la directiva, ocupados en verificar hasta el más nimio detalle para que todo estuviera a punto. Era tarde y una cantidad considerable de automóviles permanecían aparcados en los respectivos espacios en el primer nivel del estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio que albergaba las oficinas centrales de E & E, la principal de las veinte empresas, todas relacionadas con el competido ramo de la tecnología y la construcción, propiedad de Daimonji Enterprises, un corporativo en el que él poseía un amplio porcentaje de acciones con derecho a voto.

─El peor día del año, supongo ─dijo una conocida voz tras él; aunque se maldijo interiormente por no haber percibido la presencia del intruso, controló su disgusto y permaneció impasible, exhibiendo la fría expresión que lo había caracterizado en los no muy lejanos tiempos del Ejército de Seda.

─Lo es ahora que llegaste, Po Hang ─replicó, girando para enfrentarse al indudable portador de malas nuevas; la presencia de Pantimedias Taro en ese lugar sólo podía augurar dificultades y, muy probablemente, amenazas de relevancia considerable: el líder del contrabando en la ciudad no se arriesgaría a mostrarse por los rumbos del dinero legal a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

─Interesante manera de ponerlo, jefe ─fue la respuesta, pronunciada en tono genuinamente divertido y acompañada de una media sonrisa, ya clásica, en el rostro de Taro.

─Yo no diría interesante, sino certera ─indicó él, sonriendo a su vez; la actitud de Taro le anunciaba efectivamente que Po Hang no venía en pie de guerra y que, muy probablemente, estaba ahí para proporcionarle información altamente confidencial que podría serle útil de un momento a otro. Le disgustaba reconocerlo, incluso para sí mismo, pero tenía que aceptar que él jamás podría equipararse a Taro en la manera tan oportuna de conseguir noticias frescas y relevantes: la información era uno de los rubros en los que el ex-agente chino siempre había conseguido un excelente desempeño.

─Ranko y Li Huang han estado buceando en los arrecifes ─declaró entonces Pantimedias, evidenciando su disgusto ante el hecho. Al escuchar el nombre del par de ex-compañeros él no pudo menos que compartir un poco de la incomodidad del chino ¡Condenada fuera su estampa! Ahora entendía la misteriosa llamada de Li Huang y la posterior solicitud de Daimonji de visitarlo en el búnker para una conversación urgente.

─Saotome ¿eh? ─replicó Saffron expresando todo el disgusto que le provocaba el oír mencionar a su antiguo camarada─. Creía que el chico estaba retirado de la Guardia Costera.

─Lo está ─confirmó Pantimedias, de inmediato─. Esta incursión nada tiene qué ver con asuntos de la Capitanía de Puerto, sino con un pequeño cardumen de su propiedad que se encuentra perdido en nuestras aguas; más concretamente, en tu priscina privada y la de Daimonji. Lo malo de los pescaditos de lujo es que requieren de un exclusivo tipo de peceras que resulta muy complicado limpiar.

Tan pronto escuchó la información, Lord Saffron sintió un escalofrío de preocupación recorrerle de la cabeza hasta los pies. Si lo que Taro decía resultaba cierto, y no dudaba que así fuera, las cosas no serían fáciles de solucionar; a menos que él tomara cartas en el asunto a partir de ese momento. Daimonji y Saotome no llevaban las mejores relaciones y cualquier malentendido podía complicar una sociedad comercial ya de por sí tensa. Lo expuesto por Taro había confirmado sus sospechas de que algo desagradable estaba cocinándose en relación al corporativo: las cuestiones de negocios meramente formales eran el rubro donde el poder de Saotome resultaba muy difícil de obviar

_xxxxx  
__fat  
__xx  
__**x**_

_Continuará..._

x  
_fat  
__xx  
__xxxx_


	16. Dieciséis

_El penthouse le dio la bienvenida acostumbrada: el silencio y la soledad eran sus únicos compañeros desde hacía demasiado tiempo ya. Era verdad que gozaba de compañía femenina muy exclusiva y elegante; sin embargo, su hogar era un recinto amurallado al que sólo tenían acceso sus amigos y ninguno más. De hecho, la única mujer que había pisado ese lugar desde que lo adquiriera era Akari, y ella solía bromearlo con ello más veces de las que le hubiera gustado permitir; sin embargo, no tenía voluntad para ahuyentar la alegría que ocasionalmente fluía en el castigado espíritu de la joven, alejando las sombras de la tragedia ocurrida años atrás, durante la malograda última misión del Ejército de Seda._

_**x**x**x**x**x**_

_fat_

_xx_

_**x**_

─Pensé que no llegabas hoy, milord ─la voz de Akari le llegó, flotando a través de la estancia, desde la pequeña cocineta ubicada en el rincón derecho de la espaciosa habitación. Como siempre, supo que no podía tener esperanzas en que ella hubiera preparado la cena; Unryuu era una pésima cocinera y no tenía intenciones de mejorar en absoluto esa especial habilidad clásica de su sexo: cuestión de principios y típica ideología feminista, por supuesto.

─Y yo creía que te había requisado el juego de llaves extra ─replicó automáticamente, siguiendo el juego que ambos habían inventado años atrás, cuando ella solía irrumpir en su estudio privado en el Club de Pesca, que era como acostumbraban referirse, en broma, a las barracas secretas del Ejército de Seda, que era como todos llamaban al más destacado escuadrón de élite del Departamento de Policía de Tokyo. Pese a su corta e inapropiada edad, Akari, la única hija del Comandante en Jefe, solía pasar más tiempo en las instalaciones, importunando a los oficiales, que en ningún otro lugar, porque Shoga jamás habría consentido dejarla sola mientras coordinaba las misiones especiales del grupo de agentes encubiertos más imposible y efectivo al servicio de la seguridad ciudadana.

─Tengo todavía varias copias ─se burló ella, encaminándose hasta la confortable sala-recibidor, donde un confortable juego de sofás de piel marcaba el espacio, ofreciendo una interesante combinación de esferas y rombos.

─Y apuesto a que sé dónde se encuentran todas ─sonrió el lord, relajándose, muy a su pesar, aunque la reciente conversación con Po Hang no le diera la oportunidad de olvidarse que existían asuntos muy urgentes que atender.

─Me gustaría pensar que no ─afirmó Akari, con cierta seriedad─, pero conozco suficiente de tus habilidades como para no apostar.

─Pues mis habilidades últimamente se han oxidado ─respondió él, de mala gana, pensando en el asunto de la investigación que Saotome y Li Huang se traían entre manos y a espaldas tanto de él como de Daimonji.

─Si te refieres al asunto del pedido extraviado y del conflicto contractual que se avecina entre la corporación Saotome y Daimonji Enterprises no creo que debas preocuparte ─afirmó Akari, consiguiendo sorprenderlo como nunca antes─. He estado indagando por mi cuenta y creo que puedo ofrecer una alternativa más que atractiva para detener la cacería de brujas que Saotome está a punto de desatar.

_**x**x**x**x**x**_

_fat_

_xx_

_**x**_

─Esa mujer... ─Mu Tsu dudó, inseguro de cómo proseguir, no quería que Saotome se lo tomara personal, especialmente después del hermetismo inusual que mostrara al abandonar la propiedad Tendo.

─¿Quien? ¿Akane Tendo? ─preguntó Ranma, demostrando que había notado su confusión. Extrañamente, le había dejado tomar el volante de nuevo, argüyendo uno de sus habituales dolores de cabeza; desde la época del accidente los padecía con frecuencia.

─No la había visto antes por aquí ─indicó, sin saber muy bien cómo poner en palabras su pensamientos; tan pronto la había observado, aún a la distancia, le había parecido ligeramente familiar y, por sobre todo, diametralmente distinta al resto de los Tendo.

─Porque no vive aquí desde hace cinco años ─explicó Ranma, bajando ligeramente el tono de voz para demostrar que su malestar físico no era ninguna invención─. Creo que reside en Okinawa y únicamente ha llegado para la boda.

─¿Okinawa? ─inquirió, aún dubitativo y reflexivo─. ¿No es ese el lugar donde...?

─Donde me alcanzó aquella explosión ocurrida en las bodegas Xi Ming, mientras estaba transformado en Ranko ─declaró Ranma, sin mucho ánimo.

─Fue una suerte que no te descubrieran ¿Verdad? ─recordó Mu Tsu, comenzando a atar cabos, aunque sin mencionar absolutamente nada a su jefe─. Gracias a esa desconocida samaritana que utilizó aquel yate para ir a rescatarte, fue que todo quedó en un mal rato y también fuiste muy afortunado porque la corriente te arrastró bastante lejos del escenario del siniestro, o habrían sospechado de ti, aunque se tratara de Ranko, en particular por aquel desliz que cometiste mostrándote cuando no debías hacerlo.

─Gracias por recordarme uno de los peores episodios de mi vida, Huang ─espetó Ranma con furia, mientras el aludido sólo optó por encogerse de hombros en claro indicativo de la importancia que le concedía a herir la susceptibilidad de su jefe.

El asistente personal de Saotome permaneció en silencio, mientras sus labios dibujaban una misteriosa sonrisa. No tenía nada más que agregar y, lo cierto era que traer a colación el asunto del incendio en Xi Ming obedecía a un sólo propósito: confirmar sus íntimas sopechas respecto al grado de molestia que Ranma encontraba en ser interrogado respecto a la hermana de su prometida.

Decir que el asunto le parecía interesante era quedarse corto; porque Li Huang jamás había visto a Saotome proporcionar detalles ligeramente significativos.

_**x**x**x**x**x**_

_fat_

_xx_

_**x**_

─¿No crees que debimos esperar? ─inquirió un hombre mayor, de baja estatura, mirando a su interlocutor con preocupación.

─¡No lo sé! ¡La Rosa aún no encuentra los documentos que necesitamos! Dependemos totalmente de ella; aunque el pedido haya desaparecido no es suficiente para atraer la investigación policial hacia donde deseamos: la fusión de Kuno Inc. con la Corporación Saotome.

─Así que, tal y como lo pensé, el dichoso robo era solamente una cortina de humo ─afirmó el anciano, sonriendo─. Y aún así tuviste la cara de enviarme a arriesgar el pellejo por nada.

─Unos cuantos millones no son nada y necesitábamos comprobar la efectividad de nuestra estrategia ─replicó el otro hombre─. Además, si todo sale tal y como está planeado, Dommy será historia desde antes de su lanzamiento.

─Eso es lo que no comprendo, señor ─repuso el hombre mayor─: ¿Porqué amenazar a Dommy si no es necesario para nuestros planes? ¿No es eso un riesgo innecesario?

─¡Hacemos lo que a mí se me da la gana! ─estalló, con furia, el hombre, desenvainando al mismo tiempo la katana que llevaba a su espalda, para dar un fuerte golpe al escritorio, a falta de un objetivo más atractivo─. ¡No lo olvides! ─amenazó, mirando con furia a su compañero ─. "El monkey" ni siquiera pensará en iniciar ninguna investigación porque culpará a Saotome, como siempre lo hace con todo. Es un perfecto idiota al que sólo le interesan los circuitos y los códigos.

─A eso me refiero ─declaró el hombrecillo, dubitativo─: Daimonji no verá con simpatía el asunto y podría pensarse seriamente la posibilidad de ir hasta el final y encajonar a Saotome; y bien sabemos que, no obstante que Saffron tiene firmemente sujetas las riendas de la sociedad, no es él quien toma las decisiones definitivas, sino Daimonji, en su calidad de accionista mayoritario.

─Accionista mayoritario o no, el Monkey no es un rival de cuidado: un lisiado resentido contra el mundo que no abandona su preciada guarida ni bajo amenaza de ataque nuclear no es alguien por quien debas preocuparte ─fue la tajante afirmación y, aunque el hombre mayor no modificó su semblante preocuado, optó por guardar silencio.

_**x**x**x**x**x**_

_fat_

_xx_

_**x**_

─Apuesto la ganancia del trato con Rainbow Inc. a que el chico dijo mucho más de lo que me has contado ─aseveró Ranma, con un gesto de evidente sufrimiento. La migraña persistía y verse obligado a continuar en la oficina no hacía nada por mejorar su malestar. No obstante, mientras estaban a la espera de resultados, la vida continuaba su curso, y había negocios por atender; sin mencionar que, cuando se encontraba bajo una tensión abrumadora, a Saotome generalmente le daba por trabajar a marchas forzadas porque no podía permanecer en reposo mientras las complicaciones no quedaran solucionadas a su entera satisfacción.

─¿Daimonji? ─inquirió Mu Tsu, más por decir algo que porque no supiera que era precisamente a él a quien Ranma se refería. Todos los miembros del Ejército de Seda llamaban así al miembro más joven del escuadrón, quien se había integrado a sus filas siendo apenas un adolescente.

─¿Quién si no? ─inquirió Ranma a su vez, al tiempo que revisaba por cuarta ocasión los balances de la liquidación de Columbus, una empresa pequeña de aprovisionamiento que había optado por clausurar en función de la centralización de operaciones─. Generalmente él confía más en tí que en Saffron, a pesar de tu relación conmigo y es extraño, por no decir preocupante, que ni siquiera el lanzamiento de Dommy haya conseguido animarlo. Últimamente Sentaro se ha aislado más de lo que puede juzgarse sanamente permisible ¿No lo crees?

─¿Y desde cuándo eres terapeuta? ─inquirió Mu Tsu, evadiendo responder a la cuestión principal mientras fingía estar concentrado en los planos de la ampliación del penthouse, tarea que, a juicio de Ranma y de él mismo resultaría imposible completar con éxito antes de la boda.

─El chico me preocupa ─declaró Ranma, dejando de mirar los balances para observar a su asistente personal con plena seriedad─. Debió iniciar la rehabilitación hace años, pero no ha consentido en hacerlo y, en cambio, prefiere despediciar su vida entre ese montón de chatarra analizando chips e inventando códigos. Es un genio, no lo dudo; pero en la vida hay algo más que algoritmos y él es muy joven como para sepultarse vivo entre la basura.

─No hay mucho que tú o yo podamos hacer y tampoco es asunto nuestro, Saotome ─replicó Mu Tsu con voz fría, advirtiéndole de esa forma a Ranma que no continuaría la conversación.

_**x**x**x**x**x**_

_fat_

_xx_

_**x**_

─Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde Rainbow Fake, Unryuu ¿No piensas que ya es hora de reconocer que te equivocaste y de admitir que lo necesitas a tu lado? ─la pregunta la sorprendió no sólo por lo que implicaba, sino por lo inesperado y equívoco del momento en que surgía y porque era algo que jamás esperó escuchar precisamente en la tranquila, aunque firme, voz del Lord. Saffron, entre todos, era el único que parecía haber olvidado concientemente el pasado, para beneficio de ambos.

─¿Qué? ─alcanzó a preguntar, más por reflejo que por verdadera conciencia de lo que hacía; su mente perdida en el tiempo, aferrándose al recuerdo más doloroso y preciado de su corta vida: el instante de la tragedia que le arrebató la felicidad.

─Lo amabas entonces y lo has amado siempre; y no me refiro a Saotome, porque ambos sabemos que has crecido lo suficiente para reconocer que aquello no fue amor, Unryuu. Ambos sabemos también, princesa, que la herida que aún sangra en tu alma poco tiene qué ver con la muerte de Shoga.

Akari miró a Saffron y supo, por sus palabras, que él conocía la verdad que había intentado negar por demasiado tiempo ya.

_**x**x**x**x**x**_

_fat_

_xx_

_**x**_

_Continuará..._

_**x**_

_xx_

_fat_

x_x_x_x_x


	17. Diecisiete

_Encendió la ramita de incienso y la colocó entre el lujoso arreglo floral que decoraba el altar. Largo tiempo atrás, poco después de la fallida Operación Rainbow, había encontrado esa costumbre sumamente relajante. Cierto que él poco creía en los dioses, pero las manifestaciones de respeto y veneración aprendidas de la anciana que era su única familia, le habían proporcionado un consuelo que ninguna otra cosa había logrado. La oscuridad con frecuencia era impenetrable, y las sombras de su alma demasiado perturbadoras como para siquiera intentar iluminarlas._

_**x**x**x**x**x**_

_fat_

_xx_

_**x**_

─La abuela me ha dicho que Saffron y Li Huang anduvieron por aquí ─fue el saludo de Ukyo, nada más verlo. Iba ataviada aún con la ropa de trabajo, así que no tuvo ninguna duda de que se había saltado el almuerzo tan sólo para pagarle la acostumbrada visita de la semana. La miró, sin poder evitar que algo de la amargura que sentía se dibujara en su rostro.

─La abuela debería recordar más a menudo las lecciones de discreción que tanto empeño puso en que aprendiésemos ─replicó Sentaro Daimonji, esbozando una sonrisa irónica que, extrañamente, le hizo ver más apuesto. Como siempre, permanecía a nivel del suelo, sentado sobre esa plataforma móvil que no era una silla y tampoco un patín, pero que le permitía desplazarse con la misma facilidad que una oruga bélica. Un artefacto diseñado por él mismo para satisfacer sus exigentes requerimentos de movilidad.

─La abuela se preocupa por tí ─declaró Ukyo con firmeza─. Igual que yo ¿Cuándo demonios piensas iniciar la rehabilitación, eh? ¿Cuando ya pintes canas y seas un anciano decrépito y repugnante?

─¡Hey!Ya soy decrépito y repugnante sin necesidad de ser anciano ─replicó Sentaro, conservando aún su mueca de cinismo─. Ya les he dicho miles de veces que no necesito ninguna rehabilitación ¿Para qué quiero prótesis?

─¡Eres un idiota! ─exclamó Ukyo, con ligera molestia, mirando a su hermanastro con concernimiento evidente─. Tienes sólo veinticuatro años Sentaro. La vida entera por delante. No todo es chips, cables y programas ¿sabes?

─¡Déjame en paz! ─exclamó Sentaro, alterado─. Bien sabes que no hay mucho que desee de la vida, excepto que se vaya lo más pronto posible.

─¿Porqué? ¿Porque una niña estúpida decidió culparte por su desgracia y resolvió echarte de su lado? ─vociferó Ukyo, perdiendo la paciencia.

─Ni siquiera la menciones... ─advirtió Sentaro, la mirada entrecerrada, pero aún más amenazadora que su voz─. Akari no tiene nada qué ver en esto. Y bien sabes que la muerte de Shoga sí fue mi culpa. Todos lo dijeron...

─¿Todos quién? ─preguntó Ukyo enfadada─. ¿Esa bola de imbéciles del Ejército de Seda? Ninguno de ellos estuvo ahí, Sentaro. Tú hiciste lo que consideraste mejor. Si hubieses sido el traidor que Po Hang te acusó de ser, no estarías ahí postrado y tus piernas aún estarían en su lugar. Además, bien sabes que ni Saffron, ni Lee Huang y tampoco Ranma...

─¡No pronuncies el nombre de ese idiota frente a mí! ─dijo Daimonji, elevando la voz─. El que estés enamorada de ese imbécil no lo excusa de sus faltas. No quiero escucharte mencionarlo otra vez.

─Y yo no quiero tener que decírtelo de nuevo ─apuntó Ukyo con voz firme─: irás a esa rehabilitación aunque deba llevarte a rastras ¿entendido? Ya conseguí cita con el especialista otra vez.

Dicho esto, la joven se dirigió a la puerta y abandonó la vivienda; mientras, tras ella, un iracundo Daimonji comenzaba a arrojar todo lo que encontraba a su alcance.

_**x**x**x**x**x**_

_fat_

_xx_

_**x**_

─¡Vaya! ─exclamó Asuza Shiratori, emocionada al ver el inmaculado kimono de seda en color perla y motivos dorados que se exhibía en el escaparate─ ¡Es fantástico! ─sin pensarlo mucho, entró en la boutique.

─Buenos días ─dijo una niña con acento chino─. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

─Deseo probarme el kimono que está en el escaparate ─indicó mientras trataba de contener un estremecimiento. No le agradaba ese tipo de gente, ni ese lugar, pero la prenda le había gustado.

─Lo siento, señorita ─dijo la dependienta, apenada─; pero ya está vendido.

─¿Qué? ─chilló tratando de contener el inexplicable sentimiento de frustración que se apoderó de ella─. ¡No puede ser! ─lloriqueó mientras daba un golpe en el suelo con el pie─. ¡Yo lo quería!

─Si desea ordenar otro, podríamos terminárselo en una semana ─ofreció otra señora que acababa de entrar.

─¡Yo quería ese!

─Me temo que no es posible vendérselo ─dijo con firmeza.

─Pero... ─Asuza luchó contra las lágrimas, que amenazaban brotar. No podía evitarlo, ¿Porqué tenía que sentirse así por un estúpido kimono?

─No se ponga triste ─dijo la niña sonriéndole─. Tengo otros más bonitos que ese ─afirmó, ella la miró con más atención y se sorprendió al descubrir la belleza de su rostro de ángel ¡Tenía ojos violeta!─. Si quiere puedo mostrarle otro que pronto terminaré ─ofreció, en un tono que propició que se echara a llorar sin remedio, conmovida por la ternura de la joven.

_**x**x**x**x**x**_

_fat_

_xx_

_**x**_

Nodoka estaba azorada.

Observaba inmóvil como Xian Pu lidiaba con la llorosa clienta con mucho más aplomo que el que ella estaba sintiendo. De verdad que la chica era una experta en manejar sentimientos, pronto tuvo a la mujer interesada en varios catálogos y mucho más calmada; aunque ésta no paró de llorar.

Al ver a Xian Pu, reflexionó, sin querer, en lo que dijera Khu Lon respecto a la relación de su bisnieta con ese hombre llamado Mu Tsu, y estuvo segura de que los temores de la anciana eran infundados.

Xian Pu era una criatura única; con una auténtica inocencia y una capacidad de amar sorprendente.

No podía ser una decepción para nadie.

Y era justo lo que cualquiera necesitaba.

Sin importar lo complicado de la realidad que le tocara vivir, ella siempre ganaría, como en ese momento, en el cual estaba a punto de conseguir un pedido bastante bueno.

Sin avisarle, volvió a entrar en el cuarto de costura conteniendo una carcajada de incredulidad; algunos clientes eran bastante peculiares.

_**x**x**x**x**x**_

_fat_

_xx_

_**x**_

Kodachi archivó las listas que recibiera esa mañana procedentes de DaiM electronics y en eso, un paquete de documentos, clasificado bajo el rubro "adquisiciones" llamó su atención.

Sin dudarlo, extrajo el legajo completo y lo colocó en un cajón de su escritorio.

Estaba segura de que esos papeles no se encontraban ahí el día anterior. Lo sabía porque había registrado cada hoja en busca de un documento específico: el de la fusión de todas las empresas donde Saotome era accionista mayoritario.

No tenía tiempo de revisarlo, así que lo guardaría para mejor ocasión.

Tarde o temprano, descubriría el misterio que rodeaba el proceso de adjudicación de bienes al heredero universal de Genma Saotome. Para eso se encontraba ahí, esa era su misión principal y su padre estaría satisfecho.

Pronto, más pronto de lo que se imaginaba nadie, los Kuno recuperarían lo que por derecho les pertenecía, y se cobrarían con sangre cada afrenta recibida de Genma Saotome.

_**x**x**x**x**x**_

_fat_

_xx_

_**x**_

─Me topé con Ukyo hace rato ─anunció Saffron, tratando de parecer casual; sin embargo, pudo ver que Akari se tensaba ante la mención de la hermanastra de Sentaro Daimonji. Ambos estaban ahora en la oficina de presidencia, dando los toques finales a un informe importante y cuadrando lo relativo a la entrega de la corporación Saotome. La tensión crecía conforme el plazo se aproximaba a su fin y Saffron se encargaría de los aspectos legales y de entrevistarse con Saotome.

─Habrá sido en el búnker ─replicó Akari, con desgana, intentando parecer concentrada en la sopa instantánea que daba vueltas en el microondas. Todos los enterados se referían al refugio de chatarra, donde Sentaro pasaba la mayor parte de sus días, utlizando ese término militar. Akari sabía que, entre la tarde anterior y esa mañana, Saffron había sostenido algunas entrevistas con Daimonji respecto al pedido.

─No ─negó el lord, sin mostrar en ninguna manera cuánto le agradaba que Akari estuviera dispuesta a seguir charlando─. Fue en el aereopuerto: tuvimos un ligero inconveniente con unos documentos que no estaban en regla y fue necesario que acudiera en persona a solucionarlo.

─Ah, sí ─respondió Akari, sabiendo de qué se trataba─: el asunto de unas importaciones no acreditadas. Creo que Hinomiya comienza a perder la noción de lo que es competencia. Deberías llamarle la atención: no la has contratado para tener que solucionar tú lo que le corresponde a ella. Y hablando de lo cual, pienso que la señorita Kuonji no debió decirte nada sobre Daimonji; después de todo, es un asunto que sólo compete a su familia más cercana.

─No te simpatizan ¿verdad? ─inquirió Saffron con ligera diversión, refiriéndose tanto a Hinomiya, como a Ukyo.

─No ─fue la críptica respuesta de Akari.

─Kuonji sigue insistiendo al chico comenzar a reahabilitarse; pero es tan testarudo que dudo mucho que alguna vez los esfuerzos de ella tengan éxito ─informó Saffron, volviendo al tema que le interesaba─. Creo que él no está mínimamente interesado en obtener esas prótesis; ha perdido tantas citas que todavía no sé cómo ella aún no se ha dado por vencida.

─¡Es un idiota! ─replicó Akari, dejando de mirar el recipiente dentro del microondas para encarar a Saffron─. ¡Y ustedes lo son más por permitirle cumplir ese capricho! ¡Hace años que debieron haberlo arrastrado hasta el hospital más cercano y encadenarlo a una cama hasta que estuviera recuperado! ¡Son una bola de inconscientes!

─Todo depende de la forma en que se mire; si tú lo hubieras visitado durante este tiempo, tal vez comprenderías el porqué ninguno de nosotros nos encontramos preocupados. El chico ha mejorado mucho sin ayuda de ningún tratamiento y, hasta es asombrosa la forma en que ha asimilado su discapacidad. ─replicó Saffron, ligeramente divertido─. Es un genio, de eso no hay duda.

─¡Es un idiota! ─repitió Akari, mucho más convencida que antes y evidentemente furiosa─. Y si cree que va a salirse con la suya está muy equivocado.

Después de decir eso, la joven salió de la oficina encaminándose hacia las escaleras ante la mirada complacida de lord Safron: cuando Akari Unryuu estaba molesta, detestaba esperar por un insignificante asensor, así fuera que tuviera que descender veinticinco pisos.

_**x**x**x**x**x**_

_fat_

_xx_

_**x**_

La mañana era brillante y esplendorosa.

Ojalá y pudiera decir lo mismo respecto a su estado de ánimo, pensó Akane, torciendo el gesto en una mueca mitad impaciencia, mitad impotencia, antes de descargar un golpe especialmente fuerte contra una pila de tablillas de madera.

En ocasiones como esa sólo deseaba permanecer en el dojo, lanzando golpe tras golpe y perfeccionando su kata favorita. Su padre la había diseñado para ella tan pronto fue evidente su talento para las artes marciales. A él no le había importado el grado de complejidad, ni que fuera demasiado pequeña para poder realizar algunos de sus movimientos con precisión, simplemente le había dicho que algún día lograría ejecutarla a la perfección; que debía mantenerse practicando una y otra vez.

La kata era simple, pero requería de concentración y fuerza. La fuerza ella la poseía en abundancia y su bien tonificado cuerpo demostraba el hecho sin necesidad de mayor explicación; sin embargo, la concentración no era su mejor habilidad, jamás lo había sido y su padre había juzgado adecuadamente esa debilidad suya, eligiendo movimientos y secuencias que requerían que se relajase y pusiese atención.

Sin embargo, ese día no podía relajarse adecuadamente; no cuando había tomado una decisión que afectaría no sólo el futuro de su familia, sino que representaba también un riesgo para la salud de su padre.

Ese era el día en que revelaría a Ranma Saotome lo ocurrido con Kasumi.

Ojalá y los kamis la favorecieran. Detestaba la sola idea de suplicar algo a ese hombre imposible.

_**x**x**x**x**x**_

_fat_

_xx_

_**x**_

─Bueno... yo... ─Mariko Konjo oprimió nerviosamente la cartera entre sus manos, intentando ganar algo de aplomo. En ese momento crucial de su existencia lo necesitaba más que en ninguna otra ocasión.

Los rostros frente a ella eran amables, y la miraban con empatía y comprensión; sin embargo, era la primera vez que hablaría en público desde que resolviera salir de su encierro y obtuviera empleo en E&E, y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para comunicar lo que deseaba.

Generalmente Akari Unryuu era quien estaba a cargo de las bienvenidas a las nuevas agrupaciones; sin embargo, la joven le había llamado con urgencia, suplicándole cubrirla en esa reunión semanal de la fundación Tekari, debido a que le había surgido un problema familiar. Así que aquí estaba, luchando por aclarar su mente y por hilar una frase coherente en beneficio de esas damas inquietas que, extrañamente, parecían tan temerosas como ella.

Sentía las manos húmedas debido al nerviosismo; pero de pronto lo tuvo claro: ahí no había hombres. Miró alrededor, a por lo menos veinte rostros de mujeres como ella; rostros esperanzados que habían encontrado la opción clave para cambiar sus vidas de maltrato y angustia y respiró profundo.

No iba a fallar.

_**x**x**x**x**x**_

_fat_

_xx_

_**x**_

_Continuará..._

_**x**_

_xx_

_fat_

_**x**x**x**x**x**_


	18. Dieciocho

_Un paria. Un don nadie. Una escoria. Había vivido media vida escuchando eso del hombre que le salvara de morir en las calles como un perro; tan sólo para descubrir, un día de tantos, que era ese mismo hombre el responsable de la muerte de los suyos y, desde ese momento, había imaginado mil y una formas de vengarse. Recordaba cada día cómo en el rostro del viejo se había reflejado la desesperación al verlo tirar del gatillo, y el rictus de perplejidad que quedó dibujado en sus labios al escuchar los planes que él tenía para la persona que el viejo más amaba en el mundo: su única hija ¿Quién iba a decirle que, años después, estaría lamentando con todas sus fuerzas haber consumado aquella venganza?_

_**x**x**x**x**x**_

_fat_

_xx_

x

─Aún pesa la culpa ¿Verdad? ─preguntó Saffron con cortesía y concernimiento a Po Hang. Ambos se encontraban en ese momento en los muelles, frente a una bodega de las tantas que abundaban y en cuya fachada sólo ellos sabían identificar los signos que la delataban como su guarida privada durante los tiempos del Ejército de Seda. El comentario se debía al anuncio de la próxima boda de Taro, misma que había asombrado al lord hasta lo imposible.

─No voy a hacerle daño, y tú lo sabes ─replicó él con la voz fría y ruda que estaba acostumbrado a escucharle─. Es por eso que me casaré. Prometí al viejo Nyang que ella viviría en paz, lejos del mundo que él creó. Y pienso honrar esa promesa.

Que Po Hang hablara de promesas resultaba en sí mismo alarmante. Desde que lo conocía, no recordaba que alguna persona le hubiera importado lo suficiente como para hacer que se plantease con seriedad apartarse de su único vicio: las mujeres. No obstante, las sorpresas siempre aguardaban por ahí, ayudando a conformar los destinos.

Sin embargo, Saffron no podía dejar de recordar lo mucho que Taro había odiado al padre de la que iba a convertirse en su mujer. Cuando Pantimedias era sólo un niño, Nyang Shiratori había ordenado la ejecución de su padre debido al extravío de una mercancía importante; aunque eso Taro lo había descubierto mucho después, siendo ya adulto y uno de los hombres de confianza del viejo. Po Hang se había vengado, por supuesto, y también había tomado a punta de sangre el control de los negocios de Nyang; circunstancia que lo había apartado definitivamente del Ejército de Seda y de una vida honesta en lo posible.

─Nyang está muerto, así que bien empleado te estará enfocarte en mejores asuntos ─concedió Saffron por fin; sin embargo, había algo que lo inquietaba y así se lo dijo a su amigo─: Po Hang... ambos sabemos que estás habituado a hacer sólo tu voluntad. Creciste en el bajo mundo y aprendiste de Nyang lo necesario para triunfar en él; pero, casarte con su hija tan sólo para impedir que ella descubra la verdad me parece excesivo y muy impropio de tí.

─¿Impropio? ─Po Hang sonrió al repetir el término. El lenguaje rebuscado no era el punto fuerte de ese hombre, y no eran pocas las veces que Saffron se preguntaba la razón de que ambos compaginaran tan bien, si provenían de mundos tan diferentes.

Ranma solía repetir, cuando estaba de mal humor, que ambos eran tan parecidos que asustaban. Y en ese momento Saffron tuvo que reconocer que el ex-compañero que más despreciaba tenía razón respecto a eso: Po Hang estaba resuelto a regalar una vida cómoda y estable a la hija del hombre que había ordenado la ejecución de su familia... igual que, años atrás, al ocurrir la muerte de Shoga Unryuu, él había estado dispuesto a tomar bajo su tutela a Akari, la nieta del hombre que a punta de amenazas y extorsión lo había obligado a abandonar su vida cómoda y legalmente correcta para internarse en el mundo oscuro de los dobles agentes.

_**x**x**x**x**x**_

_fat_

_xx_

_**x**_

─¿Alguna vez has tomado unas verdaderas vacaciones, Kuno-san? ─interrogó Ranma, con diversión, a su asistente de cabecera. El día anterior Kodachi había solicitado permiso para ausentarse durante la mañana y cumplir solamente con el horario de la tarde; sin embargo, lo que fuera que hubiera necesitado hacer le habia dejado espacio para regresar a la oficina a las once en punto; mucho antes de que hubiera pasado la hora de comida.

─Sé que no puede comprenderlo, señor Saotome ─replicó ella, con una sonrisa comprensiva─; pero en realidad mi vida es bastante relajada. Ahora que está usted aquí tengo mucho menos trabajo que antes, créame.

─Parece que mi padre no era muy organizado que digamos ─comento Ranma, mientras asentía lentamente con un movimiento de cabeza al anterior comentario de Kodachi─. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que su manejo de la corporación no tuvo fallos que valga la pena mencionar.

─El señor Genma podía tener muchos defectos ─comentó Kodachi, en tono divertido─; pero ser un mal negociador no era uno de ellos. El consorcio que usted recibió es enteramente su creación. Su padre poseía una ambición desmedida y una visión singular y acertada que le permitía conseguir las metas que se fijaba, contra viento y marea.

─¿Por eso aceptaste trabajar para él, a pesar de su tacañería? ─preguntó Ranma, no sin cierta agresividad. Genma Saotome no era un tema sobre el cual estuviera interesado en profundizar.

─El dinero no me hacía falta entonces y tampoco ahora ─replicó Kodachi, con un aura de ligero cinismo─. Lo que yo necesitaba era aprender del mejor y su padre lo era. Él se arriesgó mucho al contratar a alguien recién graduada y sin experiencia para una función tan delicada.

Ranma pensó por un momento en las palabras de la mujer. Kodachi se había desempeñado en el mismo puesto por casi una década, así que podía considerarla una especie de herencia de su padre; una muy útil y valiosa. No lo dijo a su asistente personal; pero estaba convencido de que ella había sido la salvación de un hombre tan proclive a los desastres como lo era Genma. Sin embargo, a pesar de su reconocida eficiencia, esa mujer era un misterio absoluto más allá de los muros de la empresa. Salvo por los datos que se encontraban asentados en la cédula de control de personal, él no sabía ningún detalle sobre ella; ni siquiera su comida o color favoritos. Sabía, por supuesto, que provenía de una familia acaudalada y de linaje; sin embargo, en todos esos años no había conocido a ninguno de sus parientes.

Kodachi eligió ese momento para salir de la oficina y el presidente de la Corporación Saotome suspiró con ligero cansancio al escucharla cerrar la puerta. Llevaba días en que no encontraba el piso y las cosas no pintaban para ir mejor. Sin embargo, agradecía de corazón esos giros inesperados del destino que le hacían imposible ahondar en lo mucho que cambiaría su vida después de que la boda se efectuara.

Boda.

Ranma gruñó por lo bajo al pensar en que todavía debía pasar a recoger las alianzas a la joyería donde realizara el encargo. La idea de una ceremonia combinada no había sido de él, ciertamente. Si por él fuera habría preferido solamente una recepción al estilo empresarial; sin embargo, el patriarca Tendo era un hombre de ideas fijas que amaba las tradiciones, así que suponía que la boda sería memorable en todos los aspectos, por no decir costosamente elegante.

¡Maldición!

Incapaz de permanecer concentrado, Ranma se levantó y se dirigió al ventanal de cristal que mostraba una de las mejores panorámicas de la capital del país. Genma había ordenado a los arquitectos poner Tokyo a sus pies y éstos se había tomado en serio la petición. El edificio que albergaba las empresas Saotome no sólo poseía belleza estética, sino uno de los mejores enclaves de Nerima Kû. Alejado de la zona de los rascacielos por excelencia (Genma había considerado innecesaria una inversión de esa índole), el edificio resaltaba como un incomparable diamante en medio de un barrio que era considerado tradicional, antiguo y de buen gusto.

Kodachi había dicho la verdad: no podía acusarse a Genma de ser un mal negociador y el compromiso concertado por él para que su heredero desposara a alguna de las descendientes de Soun Tendo era un ejemplo inmejorable de su visión y su ambición. Pese a ser un perfecto ignorante de ciertas cuestiones, Ranma no podía negar el hecho de que la familia Tendo le aportaría al apellido Saotome la solidez y el abolengo que nunca habría podido reclamar por sí mismo ante la clasista y rancia sociedad nipona.

Ranma dejó de mirar por la ventana y regresó al escritorio. El sereno rostro de su prometida le miraba desde el marco de acero y cristal que Kodachi comprara para él en una de las galerías de arte más exclusivas de Shibuya Kû. Él no era del tipo sentimental; pero había accedido a colocarlo en su oficina porque Kuno-san, utilizando su habitual diplomacia, le había hecho ver, tras el anuncio formal del compromiso, que resultaría raro a todos la ausencia de una fotografía de ese tipo sobre su escritorio.

Kasumi Tendo.

Apartando de la mente a su prometida, Ranma aprovechó el pequeño instante de distracción para reconsiderar todo cuanto había ocurrido desde la mañana en que la menor de las hijas de Soun Tendo arribara desde Okinawa. Era como si las cosas hubieran comenzado a salir mal a partir de ese momento; sin embargo, aún con todas las dificultades, nada, excepto la presencia de Akane Tendo en la ciudad, podía considerarse dentro del rubro de lo imprevisible.

Los pensamientos del hombre se extraviaron, arrastrados por un desconocido apremio. Mil campanas de alarma resonando en su cabeza en desarmonía total al percatarse de lo que se le había escapado hasta ese instante. No era nada fuera de lo habitual que él encontrara demasiadas interrogantes ante un hecho que a cualquiera le hubiera resultado simple; sin embargo, sí podía considerarse como algo extraordinario el que su especial talento para la investigación, dormido desde los tiempos del Ejército de Seda, despertase repentinamente ante cada señal ilógica y digna de consideración respecto a la llegada de la benjamina de la familia Tendo: ¿Porqué Akane le resultaba tan familiar y, al mismo tiempo, tan única? ¿Porqué Soun Tendo había permitido a su hija más pequeña distanciarse de la familia y vivir en Okinawa? ¿Porqué ninguno de los Tendo la había mencionado ni de pasada en todo el tiempo que llevaba tratándolos? ¿Porqué nadie había considerado necesario informarlo sobre el accidente del ferry en el que la esposa de Soun perdiera la vida?

Muchas preguntas y ni una sola respuesta satisfactoria. Sin embargo, el breve paseo mental le dejó claro que la interrogante más importante de todas sólo podía ser:

¿Qué escondía Akane Tendo y porqué, de repentinamente, era necesaria su presencia en Tokyo?

_**x**x**x**x**x**_

_fat_

_xx_

_**x**_

Mu Tsu maldijo entre dientes en tanto subía corriendo las escaleras de regreso a su departamento. Las prisas no ayudaban y se había dejado las llaves del auto en la mesita de la sala. Para variar, de nuevo iba retrasado a la cita con Xian Pu. Habían quedado de comer juntos para hablar sobre la boda.

Al llegar a la puerta pudo ver, como siempre, el brillo de los relieves en oro de las mariposas de seda que adornaban la entrada de su austero hogar de soltero. Esa artesanía era el único toque de alegría y color en su mundo de grises, blancos y negros, Xian Pu se las había obsequiado años atrás, la segunda ocasión en que los caminos de ambos se cruzaran. Se habían conocido ahí mismo. Había sido desde ese mismo sitio desde donde él la viera por primera vez, enfrascada en un lío con dos maleantes de poca monta en ese vecindario y nunca hubiera creído posible que ella llegaría a convertirse en la razón de su vida.

Una rara sonrisa hizo su aparición en su rostro ordinariamente serio y adusto, transformándolo en una visión atractiva y masculina plena de magnetismo. No sabía lo que era la felicidad, pero estaba seguro de que se parecía mucho a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar y el pasado iba a quedar definitivamente atrás, encerrado en un lugar oscuro bajo diez candados, despojado de la capacidad de hacerle daño.

Khu Lon había dicho la verdad. La anciana le había asegurado que tenía la fortaleza para emprender un nuevo camino y también le había dejado claro que confiaba en él plenamente.

Recordando de repente que se le hacía más tarde, el hombre tomó las llaves y, a toda prisa, volvió sobre sus pasos. El golpe de la puerta al cerrarla hizo que las mariposas oscilaran, brillando de nuevo, como intentando transmitirle un silencioso mensaje de confianza y esperanza. Él pensó entonces, tras dedicarles un último vistazo antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo, que su prometida era como ellas: original y preciosa. No debía olvidarlo y, por sobre todo, debía asegurarse de que la oscuridad, su oscuridad, jamás tuviera la oportunidad de rozarla siquiera.

x_x_x_x_x

_fat_

_xx_

_**x**_

Akane contuvo el aliento al ingresar, por primera vez, al vestíbulo del edificio que albergaba las oficinas de la Corporación Saotome.

Nabiki la había advertido, por supuesto; pero nunca hubiera esperado encontrar tal despliegue de vanguardia y buen gusto en el ambiente en que el señor Saotome se desempeñaba. Al menos, en lo que a ella tocaba, le resultaba tremendamente complicado relacionar la pulcritud y la luminosidad con el enigmático personaje que era el prometido de su hermana mayor. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que reconocer que ese lugar, lleno de luz y naturaleza, iba muy bien con Ranma; tal y como Nabiki mencionara en su momento, al relatarle con pelos y señales la extraordinaria distribución de los espacios en el edificio más imponente de Nerima Kû.

Sin poder salir de su asombro, y tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la recepcionista. Según le había contado Nabiki, cualquier miembro de la familia Tendo poseía pase libre hacia la oficina de presidencia.

Pues bien, ella era una Tendo ¿No?

Akane irguió el cuerpo y tensó la mandíbula, intentando no temblar ante lo que se avecinaba; sabiendo que, quizás, esta sería una de las pruebas más difíciles que enfrentaría en la vida; sin embargo, sabía que no podía demorarse ni un día más en revelar la verdad: entre más pronto enterara a Ranma Saotome sobre la fuga de su prometida, mejor.

x_x_x_x_x

_fat_

_xx_

_**x**_

_Continuará..._

_**x**_

_xx_

_fat_

x_x_x_x_x

**NOTA**: **_Esta historia ha estado demasiado tiempo en "stand-by", así que si notan alguna incongruencia en la trama no duden en avisarme. Por lo demás, C&C bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por leer!_**


	19. Diecinueve

_Ella merecía conocer toda la verdad, pensó con tristeza; sin embargo, no se atrevía a arruinar su felicidad y su confianza en el hombre que amaba ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella, inocente como era, al saber que aquel hombre que aparecía en sus pesadillas no era otro que su prometido? El guerrero que la aterraba en sueños era una simple invención de su mente infantil, de sus recuerdos sellados por el terror; porque lo cierto era que entonces, él era apenas un muchacho que intentaba salvar la vida de su madre y no había sido culpable por lo ocurrido aquella noche en la aldea, cuando los guerreros del general habían llegado dispuestos a exterminarlos a todos. Él las había salvado de una muerte segura al guiarlas hasta ese camino secreto a las montañas; sin embargo, el resto de los suyos había perecido bajo las espadas, cubriendo de sangre y deshonra el nombre que él ostentaba entonces y condenándolo a ser un proscrito de su nación. "Genocidio", le habían llamado en las noticias y también en los libros. Una tragedia por la cual fuera designado responsable un sólo individuo: el hijo único de uno de los generales más poderosos del ejército chino; un hombre demasiado joven para ser tan cruel. Un muchacho cuyo rostro y nombre habían quedado sepultados junto con los restos de sus víctimas._

_**x**x**x**x**x  
**__fat  
__xx  
__**x**_

Khu Lon sorbió el oscuro líquido lentamente, sin percibir que el té ya estaba frío. Decir que se encontraba distraída era poco, ya que tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar ese día. La conversación con Li Huang todavía no estaba concluída y un extraño desasosiego alteraba su corazón.

Xian Pu y Li Huang.

¿Podía existir algo más imposible, dramático y doloroso?

─Buen día Khu Lon ─saludó Nodoka, ingresando desde la sala de costura contigua a la boutique─. Parece que Xian Pu conseguirá un buen pedido hoy ─comentó casualmente, provocando que Khu Lon la observara con sorpresa. Por un breve instante la anciana pensó en su nueva empleada y lo misteriosa que le parecía; sin embargo, fue un momento fugaz, porque el dilema central de sus cavilaciones nuevamente volvió a captar su total atención.

─Buen día ─respondió Khu Lon, con actitud ausente. No obstante, Nodoka no pareció percatarse del extraño estado de ánimo de su jefa y se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo. La anciana modista contempló por un momento el espacio vacío sobre la mesa frente a ella y después, tras un minuto de reflexión, optó por levantarse de su lugar para dirigirse a la boutique. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de Nodoka la detuvieron en su sitio:

─Khu Lon, perdone que me entrometa; pero... ¿No cree que Xian Pu tiene derecho a saber toda la verdad?

_**x**x**x**x**x  
**__fat  
__xx  
__**x**_

Era tarde para arrepentirse.

Al menos eso pensó el jovenzuelo que intentaba apuntar con precisión desde la parte trasera del automóvil utilitario. Su blanco era una mujer: la mujer que se encontraba en esos momentos observando el escaparate. Ella tenía compañía; pero eso no era importante. Lo importante era cumplir su misión y marcharse rápidamente.

Observó por unos cuantos segundos más, esperando el mejor momento, uno donde ella estuviera quieta. El arma era de largo alcance y bastante fácil de manejar, le había dicho el jefe, y pudo comprobarlo al tirar del gatillo.

El disparo resonó en la callejuela, muy poco concurrida a esas horas a pesar de formar parte de la zona comercial. El impacto del arma contra su hombro lo desequilibró ligeramente, vio cómo la mujer se desvanecía y que su acompañante luchaba por sostenerla.

Una inspiración repentina le llegó desde algún sitio, pensó que un segundo disparo era lo más indicado, así estaría seguro de que el objetivo estaba aniquilado; con decisión volvió a apuntar el arma y disparó de nuevo. Esta vez todo ocurrió mucho más rápido. Una sonrisa comenzó a surgir en su rostro pero no alcanzó a dibujarse por completo, porque el impulso del automóvil, al arrancar a toda velocidad, lo hizo caer sobre el asiento, fuera del alcance de ojos curiosos.

Mientras conducía el auto por entre el laberinto de callejuelas de esa parte del distrito, los ojos oscuros de Hiro encontraron los suyos a través del espejo retrovisor y fue por su expresión que él confirmó que la misión había sido un éxito. Todo estaba bien ahora, y el jefe estaría sumamente complacido con ellos.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el segundo disparo había hecho blanco en un objetivo distinto.

_**x**x**x**x**x  
**__fat  
__xx  
__**x**_

─Disculpe, pero las oficinas han cerrado ya ─dijo una mujer que justo ingresaba al ascensor del que ella pretendía descender─. Si lo desea puede regresar después de las cuatro.

─¿El señor Saotome está en su despacho? ─preguntó, intentando sonar más segura de lo que se sentía. Su mirada encontró la de un par de ojos negrísimos que emitían un brillo acerado y fiero; sin embargo, todavía no había nacido quien pudiese intimidarla, así que, teniendo eso en mente, resolvió ignorar la falta de respuesta y se dispuso a salir; sin embargo, una mano femenina, muy delicada y de esmerada manicura, se interpuso bloqueándole la puerta.

─Le repito que la oficina está cerrada y que volverá a abrirse a las cuatro ─indicó la mujer, sin un ápice de amabilidad en la voz─. El señor Saotome sólo la recibirá cuando usted haya concertado una cita, como el resto de la gente. Es un hombre muy ocupado y dispone de poco tiempo.

─Mire, señorita...─Akane enfatizó el título, consiguiendo que sonara bastante despectivo─. tengo algo muy importante qué tratar con el señor Saotome, así que le exijo que me permita pasar ─ante eso los ojos de la mujer desconocida echaron chispas; sin embargo, no se movió ni un ápice y en cambio, dijo:

─Yo no estoy aquí para atender a sus exigencias, señora. Y será mejor que se retire o llamaré a seguridad. No entiendo cómo es que la dejaron pasar en recepción.

Akane contó hasta veinte (la osadía de esa mujer lo ameritaba), intentando conservar la tranquilidad. No podía permitirse perder el control, en especial cuando todavía faltaba la parte más complicada. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar en algún plan alternativo, escuchó una voz que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

─¿Sucede algo, Miss Kuno? ─preguntó Ranma, desde algún lugar a la izquierda, todavía fuera del campo de visión de ambas mujeres. En el breve instante de silencio que siguió, el hombre se hizo visible para ambas, llegando justo frente al ascensor y ahí se detuvo, observando con curiosidad a las dos: la mano de Kodachi continuaba apoyada en el ascensor y Akane tenía todo el aspecto de querer freírla en aceite hirviendo. Si el contemplar a la joven Tendo de cerca una vez más no lo hubiera dejado perplejo, habría entendido que el intercambio entre ese par era de lo más agresivo; sin embargo, estaba demasiado sorprendido para percibir nada, excepto la mirada brillante y nítida de la hermana de su futura esposa.

_**x**__x__**x**__x__**x  
**__fat  
__xx  
__**x**_

¿Cuál era la verdad?

Mientras cada palabra de su reciente conversación de Lord Saffron resonaba en su cabeza y en su corazón, Akari Unryuu meditó en la respuesta a esa pregunta en tanto se apeaba de su automóvil y avanzaba hasta la verja de entrada al Búnker. El sitio lucía solitario; pero sabía que no debía dejarse engañar por las apariencias: a pesar de la ausencia de guardias en la arruinada caseta, la seguridad del perímetro era incluso mejor que la de E&E y había sido diseñada para mantener a los intrusos fuera y castigar la osadía de quien se aventurara a invadir los dominios del Monkey.

Años atrás, poco tiempo después de su accidente y convertido ya en el joven genio de la informática cuya creatividad impulsaba el éxito del naciente consorcio E agobiado por su inesperada fortuna y acosado por los medios de comunicación de Asia entera, Sentaro Daimonji había resuelto recluirse en esa fortaleza, delegando en Saffron la mayoría de las decisiones administrativas del consorcio. La decisión, en cuando a responsabilidades empresariales, había mostrado ser acertada; sin embargo, lo inadecuado, e incluso alarmante, era que Sentaro pocas veces aparecía en público y, a excepción de las visitas de familiares y amigos, se mantenía por completo aislado del mundo exterior, desarrollando nuevas patentes la mayor parte del tiempo.

Había sido una reportera del Asian Tribune quien le bautizara como "El Monkey", asignándole ese mote tan ofensivo después de un malogrado intento por conseguir de él una entrevista exclusiva por las fechas en que las acciones de E&E se elevaron hasta las nubes, tras el lanzamiento de un producto que pronto se convirtió en un fenómeno comercial en todo el continente. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de propios y extraños, la cuestión no había alterado en absoluto a Sentaro y, con el cinismo que ya era parte de su personalidad, el joven diseñador había hecho incorporar la figura estilizada de un mono al emblema de la compañia y entregado a la reportera algunas acciones en agradecimiento por la brillante idea.

─¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí? ─la voz fría e impersonal, ligeramente rasposa, del único habitante del Búnker le llegó desde atrás. Escuchó el ruido de unas ruedas desplazándose sobre el terreno y, conforme el sonido se aproximaba hacia dónde ella se encontraba, perdió toda noción del tiempo y del espacio y los latidos del corazón le subieron hasta la garganta. Si bien la furia la había impulsado a dirigirse hasta ahí, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era dar media vuelta y alejarse a toda velocidad. Pese a los años transcurridos, sabía que no estaba preparada para ese encuentro.

_**x**x**x**x**x  
**__fat  
__xx  
__**x**_

─Señor Saotome, me urge hablar con usted ─Akane aprovechó el breve instante de distracción de su oponente para ingresar al piso; conforme avanzaba hacia Ranma sentía los ojos de la mujer clavados como dagas en su espalda, sin embargo, no iba a permitir que eso la distrajera; así que, extendiendo la mano a manera de saludo, dijo─: ¿Me recuerda? Soy Akane, Akane Tendo.

Saotome guardó silencio por instantes que le parecieron interminables y Akane tuvo la desagradable sensación de que estaba pensando, al igual que la mujer, llamar a seguridad y maldijo su manera impulsiva de hacer las cosas. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida y girar de vuelta al ascensor cuando los ojos azul gris capturaron los suyos, enviando una descarga eléctrica a través de su cuerpo y comunicándole, sin posibilidad de duda, que él estaba furioso, sí; pero dispuesto a concederle algunos minutos de su valioso tiempo.

─Buenas tardes, miss Tendo ─dijo Ranma, por fin, adelantándose para tomar la mano que Akane le ofrecía. Kodachi y el resto del mundo olvidados en función de la mujer que había entrado en sus dominios como una aparición─. No sé qué la decidió a venir a visitarme, pero me siento muy honrado de recibir a la hermana menor de mi prometida. Por favor, acompáñeme: estaba por subir al penthouse.

Akane tragó saliva mientras sus pies se movían para seguir la dirección indicada por Saotome. Pudo ver, a la izquierda del ascensor por el que había llegado, una puerta de madera y cristal que Saotome abrió para ella. Al ingresar pudo notar que el espacio era muy estrecho y comprendió, sorprendida, que se encontraba dentro de un ascensor, Ranma ingresó tras ella y su cuerpo corpulento hizo ver el espacio más pequeño de ser posible. El hombre deslizó primero una mano y luego la otra en el interior de una ranura; enseguida, oprimió un par de botones y tecleó una combinación: una pantalla de cristal oscuro parpadeó con un ligero brillo rojizo y, finalmente, el aparato comenzó a ascender.

─Sentaro dijo que estaba loco ─comentó Ranma, sonriendo de medio lado, en respuesta a la expresión interrogante de Akane─; pero insistí en que la única seguridad que necesitaba era esta. Detesto las rejas y los guardias.

─¿Es...? ─Akane no supo cómo llamarlo: la tecnología no era su fuerte y nunca lo sería; además, a leguas se notaba que tan sorprendente mecanismo no sólo debía costar una fortuna, sino que, probablemente, no estaba disponible en el mercado.

─Un control de alta seguridad ─asintió Ranma, comprendiendo la dificultad en que se encontraba─. Sentaro lo diseñó en exclusiva para mí. Aunque es bastante discreto posee un barrido infrarrojo ─dijo, señalando la superficie de cristal oscuro─, y un escáner de huellas digitales de última generación. El ascensor es la única entrada al penthouse desde el interior del edificio y no puede activarse si algún registro no coincide, por lo que es prácticamente imposible que alguien, aparte de mí o su hermana Kasumi, accese; así, mi domicilio está seguro ante cualquier eventualidad. Un sistema similar fue integrado al ascensor que desciende al penthouse desde el helipuerto.

¡Vaya paranoico! Akane contuvo el deseo de entornar los ojos al procesar ese trozo de información no solicitada y prefirió concentrar su atención en el emblema grabado sobre la superficie de acero, reconociendo en el acto el sello de E&E, una de las empresas vanguardistas en el campo tecnológico, famosa en toda Asia. Fue entonces cuando comprendió el porqué la referencia a "Sentaro" y su sorpresa fue tan grande que no pudo evitar que escapara de sus labios un balbuceante:

─¿Se-sentaro...? ¿A- acaso se refiere a...?

─"El Monkey" y yo somos viejos conocidos ─asintió Ranma, con un encogimiento de hombros.

En ese momento el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Una vez más, Saotome le indicó el camino y ella salió a un vestíbulo bellamente decorado, pleno de luz y naturaleza.

_**x**x**x**x**x  
**__fat  
__xx  
__**x**_

_Continuará..._

_**x  
**__xx  
__fat  
__**x**x**x**x**x**_

_**Hola. ¡Feliz año 2013!. A paso tortuga, pero sigo empeñada con esta historia. No: no me he dado por vencida XP. Pido disculpas si no he respondido a los reviews, pero, además de que perdí el hilo de cuales había respondido, no he conseguido mucho tiempo libre =(, igual, los agradezco con todo mi corazón y sobre todo agradezco que continúen leyendo a pesar de mis legendarias demoras. Muchas gracias. Espero este año ser más constante, que todavía falta largo tramo de la madeja para deshilvanar. **_


End file.
